Where Loyalty Lies
by Ice Eyes
Summary: Jezabel is a spitfire bad ass girl. Transferred to Gaea she infiltrates Zaibach as a spy for Fanelia. But things get complicated when her loyalties become mixed, does she remain loyal to Van who she met first, or to the Dragonslayers?
1. Linked Visions

Prologue  
  
"How are they doing?" The man asked indicating to the large glass chambers that contained figures silhouetted by a neon-green fluid.  
  
"All vital signs are stable, and they are fully rehabilitated."  
  
"Excellent." The dark man sneered, "When can we begin our operation?" he said while fingering his moustache.  
  
"Soon my lord."  
  
The man glanced around him. Glass chambers lined the wall, they contained his future goal and dream. Without them nothing could be possible. For many long months he had waited, had prepared for this moment.  
  
Isaac Dornkirk was a failure to him, but the man was old and he would have died sooner or later. However this was a minor set back. Altering fate was not meant to be, conversely control of Gaea was just within his grasp.  
  
He had salvaged the bodies of the fallen Dragonslayers and had preserved them, he had also retrieved the bodies of Lord Folken, and the two cheetah soldiers under his command.  
  
Long had he waited, painstakingly caring for them, while their bodies repaired themselves. Soon they were to be reborn.  
  
Turning to the servant behind him the man asked, "When will the capture of Celena Shezar commence?"  
  
"It occurs as we speak milord." The servant replied.  
  
"Prepare for her arrival, we want our dear Lord Dilandau back as soon as possible."  
  
"The operation room is ready and I will send for accommodations."  
  
"Good and I want you to start resurrecting our good soldiers as soon as possible."  
  
"Your wish is my command." The servant said humbly, while bowing for his master before hurriedly exiting the room.  
  
Within minuets a hydraulic hiss was heard as the lids lifted from the chambers. Slowly the green fluid drained away leaving about a foot of air from the lip to the liquid  
  
The servant re-entered with a teenage girl, possibly no more than sixteen.  
  
"Ah, Miss Shezar." The man said to her, "How nice it is to see you again."  
  
The girl's face remained expressionless.  
  
"Oh, but do forgive me, your journey must have been rough. Please follow this escort so you may change into something a bit more suitable for the occasion."  
  
The escort appeared at her side carrying a uniform with blood-red armor. Celena's eyes widened as she realized what she was here for. Silently she followed the escort to a room where she switched her dress for the uniform.  
  
Coming back into the original chamber a bright light flashed, temporarily blinding her. Then all was still.  
  
Slowly the figures in the tanks swam to the surface and breathed their first breath of air. One by one they lifted themselves out of the glass tanks and fell to the floor, gasping.  
  
Celena's reality was fading, giving way to a new one, a darker one. This new one recognized the limp figures on the ground. Gatti, Chesta, Dallet. Farther over the new mind saw Guimel, Viole, and even Miguel. This new reality became stronger, for he was no longer alone. Never alone. Suddenly the transformation was complete. Celena was no more, in her place stood the Diabolical Adonis. The famed, and feared Dilandau Albatou himself.  
  
He flexed his hand testing his responses, itching for destruction, thirsting for blood.  
  
All the while a screen turned on, showing a distorted image of Lord Dornkirk. The newly reborn turned to face their leader with various mumbles of "Milord, and Lord Dornkirk."  
  
"Yes it is I. However, it is not me. Should you be viewing this, then I am dead. In my place Lord Danik shall serve until my true heir is found and ready to receive the throne. To help him along I left a series of instructions for regeneration. Your bodies should as of this point contain no flaws. Serve Zaibach well." The screen flickered and died.  
  
Lord Folken glanced at his right arm, indeed it was whole. He looked about the room, and noticed that the others were unscathed in every physical aspect possible.  
  
Finally their new leader spoke, emerging from the shadows. "You have been asleep for a year and ten months. Although technically you have been dead, your bodies survived. Your soul was gone for your bodies were too damaged to contain it. As soon as your bodies were fit to hold your essence once again it was done, resurrecting you. As you may have guessed I am your new leader, Lord Ian Danik. Temporary ruler of the Zaibach Empire!"  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
In three corners of the mystic moon, three girls awoke. All had the same terrible dream, or was it a vision? And all were linked by an uncertain future.  
  
Three uncertain destinies  
  
Come from a world apart.  
  
The first summoned by a fallen leader  
  
The other's by a dragon's keeper.  
  
They will obtain positions of nobility and power. The first shall rule the land of the fallen foreign leader.  
  
The second shall command the land of the dragons  
  
And the third shall awaken a forgotten relic and a forgotten country with it's power.  
  
When the sky is aglow with falling stars an ancient power will be invoked,  
  
And will either become Gaea's salvation, or annihilation.  
  
"Oh, Van." Hitomi whispered. She knew she had to go back, once more Gaea depended on her.  
  
1  
  
3 


	2. The Mission

I do not own Esca...nuts. But Jezabel is mine. I'm sorry if this chapter sux, it gets better. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In a darkened room, there is a small circular table, with five chairs set around. In these chairs is Allen; a knight of honor, Millerna; princess of Austuria; Van, King of Fanelia; Merle, a friend of Van's that is half-human half cat; Hitomi, a traveler from the Mystic Moon, and Jezabel, also a traveler from the Mystic Moon.  
  
"Now," said Van, "Do you understand your mission?"  
  
"Yes." Jezabel replied slightly exasperated and annoyed. She had only been here in Gaea for twelve hours, and right now all she wanted was a hot bath, and somewhere to sleep. But, her appearance in Gaea was quite disturbing and she knew that what they were doing was nessary.  
  
"Jezabel!"  
  
"What? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to doze off." She said jerking up her head with a start.  
  
"I know this is grueling, but this may be the only chance for all of us to get this going." The King said soothingly.  
  
"All right, but just try to hurry this up."  
  
"Good," Allen responded, "You do understand that..."  
  
"You are counting on me entirely and that you have to know that you can trust me." Jezabel finished the sentence for him. "Look, I understand what I need to do. I get captured or walk right into Zaibach forces, impress them with my fighting skills, become a dragon slayer, and retaliate any information I learn, back to you. In other words I'm a spy."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were doing, so no mistakes could be made." Allen said rather sweetly.  
  
"Shut up Allen."  
  
Jezabel was about sixteen years old like most of the people in the room, with the exception of Allen. She was of medium height, about five and a half feet, and had stunning blue/gray eyes. Shoulder length golden brown hair in layers up to her chin. Her dress seemed extremely out of the ordinary in this world, what seemed normal to her, was unheard of in Gaea. At the moment she was wearing Navy blue nylon capris, and a gray ribbed tank top with gray, and purple accented jogger-style sneakers  
  
"I'm sorry my lovely lady..." Allen started to apologize. At this Jezabel blew up.  
  
"Don't you lovely lady me! I will not let you sweet talk your way into making me one of your little puppets!"  
  
"I'm sorry I only meant that with one of your nature, you could be prone to rash decisions."  
  
"Oh, so now I can't think, well this is getting better by the moment."  
  
"No if you'd only let me finish what I am trying to say."  
  
"Well, then say it." Jezabel was looking at him with more and more venomously, while Allen actually seemed to start to lose his cool. Van sat back enjoying the fact that Allen was getting chewed out by a lady, Merle on the other hand was busy trying to smooth over a jagged nail with her file.  
  
" What I was trying to say was to please excuse my rash behavior, I am under a bit more of strain than usual at the moment, so I ask for your forgiveness, no I beg for your forgiveness." Allen looked up at Jezabel who was standing casually with arms crossed and a slight smirk danced across her lips. "So do you accept my apology?" He questioned hoping that his words cooled her rage a bit.  
  
Well, the words had an almost desired effect. Upon hearing the last line combined with Allen's look of a hurt puppy, she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that tears sprung to her eyes making everyone a little anxious. This was not the reaction that they had expected. Finally Jezabel managed to choke out, "That was the funniest thing that I had ever heard! You're too much." She sat back down into her chair looking extremely calm and relaxed with a renewed burst of energy.  
  
Allen on the other hand looked slightly crushed. Millerna and Hitomi's face had a shocked expression on their face that was reminiscent of a look of pure terror. Van looked amused and Merle, a little lost. Seeing everyone's expressions a new, more violent attack of giggles escaped her. She laughed until she was sure that she would pass out. Hitomi walked out and shortly reentered the room with a glass of water that she gave to Jezabel, which was gratefully excepted.  
  
"You guys are just way too much." Jezabel said once regaining her breath. "You should see the look on your faces." Turning to Allen she choked back another fit of giggles and said instead, "Sorry if I hurt your ego at all, but I think you were getting a little over confident with yourself."  
  
"I thought women liked that kind of treatment." was all he said.  
  
"Well hate to break it to ya but, I don't."  
  
Millerna who had been looking on with astonishment finally spoke, "I don't know what your thinking but you have got to be the coldest, cruelest most mean-hearted person there ever was!"  
  
"You say it as if it were a bad thing." Jezabel said coolly  
  
"All right, that's enough," Van said breaking up what would have been quite the argument.  
  
"You all know just as well as me that we need her help desperately, I'm sure you remember the last time the Zaibach Empire tried to take over." Van said meaningfully. The entire city of Fanelia was burned to the ground, and Van was not about to let that happen again. He was a fairly tall boy, with stunning raven black hair. He was sixteen, perhaps seventeen years old, people had said that so young a man could not rule a country, but he proved them wrong. He and the others at the table, except Jezabel, had defeated Zaibach once already, but the empire was on the rise once again.  
  
"Why can't Hitomi help us again?" Merle asked, "I mean she did before, why not again?"  
  
"Zaibach knows of her powers, and well, they only know that someone has entered Gaea from the Mystic Moon. The more that remains of her a secret the better. We were just lucky that we found her before Zaibach did. Plus viewing the characteristics that she has demonstrated a few moments ago, the more I think she is fit for the job. We can't send in anyone native to this land, they'd find out about it. And well, I think she'd be a little less prone distraction, then any of the rest of us in the room. Plus you can't forget, she is quite strong." As he said this last line Van gazed down at the purple and blue bruise that was continually getting bigger.  
  
"Sorry about that," Jezabel said, "Are you all right?" she asked gingerly touching the bruise. Van flinched unwittingly; he didn't want anyone to know exactly how much it did hurt.  
  
"Don't worry about it." he said smiling, "Hey, it was in self defense, I really don't blame you." Jezabel just laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells chiming merrily, and it also had the effect of being contagious and making everyone else join in for no apparent reason.  
  
She honestly didn't mean to harm anyone, especially a king, all she wanted to do was get away, but she should have known it was futile. She was attacked from all sides, and then bound and gagged. It was only when she had reached the castle that she was released. Van, apparently had been knocked unconscious, and the only thing that had stopped the guards that were traveling with him from killing her was the fact that she was a lady. As much as she hated to admit it, being a lady had its perks, not too many though, being pampered was something she just couldn't stand.  
  
Later, when Van regained consciousness he went to visit her, she told him everything. The part that she was from earth didn't seem to faze him as much as she thought it would. Well, Van decided that she only acted in self-defense so she would not be punished, in return for her service in this mission.  
  
Heck, she would have done it if just asked her. She had been itching for something to do ever since she had been transferred from London, England to Gaea. Well, she found something to do and boy was she ever going to have fun. Jezabel thrived off of excitement, and the more risky the better, or so she thought, she'd never really been put to the test. This would be the perfect opportunity to find out if she really was all she visioned herself to be, or not.  
  
Without warning Merle said, "But, how will she even get into the dragon slayer rings, she's a girl!"  
  
"Well, I could act as a maid, or a cook, or a servant, or," she added with a malicious glint in her eye, "I could become a dragon slayer myself."  
  
"It'll never happen." Merle said in a very pessimistic and decisive tone.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Millerna added, "she gave those guards a run for their money, and she seemed to work Van over pretty good."  
  
Jezabel looked flattered and blushed slightly.  
  
" Well then, I say we get some sleep, and Jezabel will take off in the morning." Hitomi said.  
  
"I agree," Van added. They filed out of the room, with Jezabel and Van in the rear. "C'mon," Van said, " I'll show you where your room is."  
  
A/N: Well? Good, bad, okay? Let me know. R&R please. I'll probably tweak this one a little, but `til then let me know whatcha think. please review, It'll mean so much to me.  
  
Ciao,  
  
Ice Eyes 


	3. Land of the Dragons

Chapter 2  
  
He led Jezabel down a series of twists, turns, and passageways. There was no way that she could remember it all, suddenly tired she couldn't wait to sleep in a nice, soft, and comfortable bed. He stopped outside a door opened it and inside was the biggest canopy bed she had ever seen. There were maroon red curtains, and rugs to match that were strewn over the stone floor.  
  
"Well, I'll have someone get some food together, some pans, and a few other necessities, so when you leave it'll all be ready for you." Van said this sort of awkwardly.  
  
"Well, I...I...I'll see you in the morning," Jezabel said unable to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Yeah, good night."  
  
The next morning the sun peaked in the widows waking Jezabel up.  
  
"Ah, sheesh," she said, "Just my luck, I forget to close the curtains and I get an east facing window." Knowing all to well that it would be useless for her to go back to sleep or even attempt, she got up, and pulled on her shoes, still wearing her clothes from last night, apparently she had been too tired to change out of them.  
  
Jez found a large claw foot bathtub on the other side of a curtain, and next to it her duffel bag. "All right!" she yelled.  
  
"Jezabel?" a voice called out hesitantly. Startling her Jezabel whirled around to see who was there.  
  
"Oh, it's only you," she said to Van, "Don't sneak up on me like that, you scared the crap out of me."  
  
"Sorry," he looked a little perplexed at her choice of words.  
  
`Memo to self, no slang.' Jez noted.  
  
Van in the meantime seemed to be trying to stifle a laugh, and not succeeding.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Oh, just about everything, Hitomi re-arriving, the fact that you're from the mystic moon, you're the most impolite and charming girl I've met, and you're going to help us."  
"Sheesh, that's nothing. Your not hitting on me are you?" she glanced at him suspiciously.  
  
Van hesitantly answered unsure of what she meant, "No."  
  
"Good," her expression immediately brightened, "But anyway I needed something to spice up my life and I found it. I'm the one that should be thanking you." Jezabel felt her cheeks grow warm and quickly changed the subject. " Look, I'm going to be in the woods for a while right?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
"And I've never handled a sword before."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, that means I'm going to need a crash course in swordsmanship. If I plan to get into Zaibach I'm going to be able to fight not only my way but yours as well."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"I'm saying that I need you to teach me to fight with a sword. Who knows what I'll meet in the woods, and hey, I always wanted to try this stuff."  
  
"So you're saying you want me to teach you the basics. Follow me." He turned and walked out of the room. Jezabel hurriedly chased after him.  
  
While they were walking a monument caught her eye. "Hey Van, stop a minute." He looked at her quizzically. "That's a cool sword, but why is it here? Some special tribute?"  
  
"It's sort of as remembrance to a man that came to Gaea," he explained his voice going soft, "He helped to found Fanelia, and he was an excellent swordsman. But, one day he took ill. He slowly was deteriorating, but there was one thing he had to do first, he had to make this sword. He worked on it day after day, never stopping except to eat or sleep. The king thought he had gone mad, but out of deep respect for his friend he said nothing. Unfortunately once he completed the sword he died.  
  
"Legend has it that whoever can decipher what is written on the sword, and meets the requirements shall become one of the greatest knights of all time, and will help this country in a time of great peril." His voice trailed off.  
  
"How come know one uses it?" Jezabel asked carefully, she didn't want to upset Van.  
  
"No one knows why, but any one who tries to use it in battle or training, they lose control of it and strike themselves rather than their opponent."  
  
"Could I see the sword, maybe I can translate it."  
  
It was a long shot but hey she could at least try it. Van lifted up his arm and pulled the sword out of the white marble altar it was in. It was absolutely beautiful, the hilt was made of gold with emeralds in the shape of a Celtic cross. Tiny inscriptions were scratched in elegant writing across the hilt. The blade was made of pure silver, and despite its size, the sword was incredibly light.  
  
Van handed the sword to Jezabel, "I doubt you can read it, but who knows." Jezabel took the sword. A tingling spread trough her fingers and up her arm. She wasn't just holding the sword; she was on with the sword. Jezabel gazed down at the sword, surrounding the cross it said La Espada de el Irlandés.  
  
"That's Spanish she gasped."  
  
"Can you translate it?" Van prompted.  
  
"It says The Sword of the Irish,"  
  
"What's an Irish?"  
  
"It's a nationality on Earth. Ireland lies just to the west of England." Jezabel seemed to be in a daze.  
  
"Can you translate the rest?" Van seemed to be getting very excited over this revelation. "No, I didn't get that far in my studies. Sorry."  
  
He shrugged it off, "Well at least we know part of it."  
  
Jez seemed rather thoughtful, "What confuses me the most is why did he write it in Spanish, when it says `The Sword of the Irish.' The Irish speak English."  
  
"I wouldn't know. He was going mad before he died, perhaps it muddled his thinking."  
  
"Maybe..." but still something didn't seem quite right.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"I thought I said to find this person!" Dilandau screamed slapping the officer before him. "Do you know what happens if they come into contact with the wrong party? The same that happened last time with that wench from the mystic moon!"  
  
A shaken Gatti managed to stutter. "I apologize my lord, we are looking for the imposter from the mystic moon to the best of our ability."  
  
The fire in Dilandau's eyes burned bright he'd be dammed if he let what happened last time happen again. "If this person falls into the hands of an enemy things will become quite difficult, but if we get to them first, this could prove to be quite interesting." He snapped out of his daydream, "Well, don't just stand there. Go find him!"  
  
Gatti bowed, "Yes sir." he exited leaving Dilandau alone with his thoughts.  
  
Having the traveler under Zaibach allegiance would make things easier, but with easy came boring. But, Dilandau reminded himself; he was going to enjoy breaking this soldier in. That would definitely prove to be interesting. A twisted grin curved on the face of the young general, growing as the thought appealed more and more to him. A small chuckle escaped his lips, yes; this was definitely going to be interesting. His chuckle increased to a mad man's laughter. "Run, but you can't stay hidden forever my precious." His laughter vibrated off the metallic walls of the Vionne, it was enough to make anyone shudder with fear.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"Jezabel," Van said looking in her eyes, as if he were trying to unlock the secret of her inner strength, "You don't have to do this, Zaibach is a bunch of monsters, ruthless killers. I don't think you understand exactly how terrible they really are. I don't believe you understand the gravity of the situation."  
  
"No Van, you don't understand. I want to do this. I want to help you and Fanelia, and I refuse to back out. I gave my word, I shall honor It." her determination steeled as she said the words not only to reassure Van, but also herself. Jez began to walk around the garden taking in the sites before she left.  
  
The scenery was full of exotic plant life, and edged by the re growth of the lush forests found only in Fanelia. Flowers edged the pathways of the garden and grew in clumps artfully scattered throughout. Flowers that she recognized and several that were foreign to her. Jezabel couldn't remember seeing a sky so pure, or feeling air so fresh. She knew that before long with these elements she herself would change, most likely for the better. Nearby a creek trickled with a slow but steady current that trickled over rocks, ringing like chimes.  
  
She herself had come from England, true, but for most of her life she had lived in the United States. She thought about what her family must be thinking. Her mother sick with worry, her heart broken all in one shot. If Jez ever returned, her mother would never let her out of her sight, she had a small tendency to be a bit controlling. Well, maybe a little bit more than a small one. Her father would probably bury himself in his work and not face up to the problems at hand. Two very different ways of dealing with loss - there was bound to be tension.  
  
Her younger brother, unlike her parents had a vague idea of what had actually happened. They were walking in the woods near her home, on their way to a friend's house. Jezabel had to make sure that he arrived safely at his destination before proceeding to her own. Planning on staying the weekend they had brought all they could possibly carry without moving in permanently. Sleeping bags, toiletries, clothing, and the staple for any party - sugar.  
  
It was sunny spring day, warm, but with a sharpness too the reminiscent of autumn. Suddenly there was a loud sound. Like a falling tree.  
  
"I didn't know there were loggers around here." Her brother stated puzzled. He was bright, but very naive.  
  
"That's because there aren't any you blockhead." she rolled her eyes, he could be a bit difficult to deal with sometimes. "Come on James, quit lagging behind."  
  
They had barely walked a few feet when a scaly tail the size of a large tree swung out of the forest onto the path. Luckily it missed them.  
  
"What, was that?" Jezabel whispered, breathing in deeply to clam herself.  
  
James on the other hand was openly shaking. "I don't know Jezzy, I'm scared."  
  
"Shh - maybe it'll go away."  
  
But the creature didn't go away. It turned around sensing heat much like a snake and a blast of fire came hurtling at them. The flames came hurtled them like hell's train speeding on a one way trip.  
  
`Look out!' Her mind screamed, just behind her body's reaction. Jezabel pushed James out of the way throwing both of them to the ground in a flying tackle. Heat grazed the back of her neck. As the cool air returned they pair scrambled up seeking refuge in a nearby bush.  
  
"Let's be rational about this." James murmured to himself.  
  
Jezabel rolled her eyes; he was always so rational...so much that it drove her insane at times.  
  
"What has a scaly tail, can breathe fire, and is really big?"  
  
"A dragon you idiot!"  
  
"They aren't real Jezabel."  
  
"Yeah well, I'd know a dragon when I see one, and that my friend is a dragon." she pointed in the woods a little ways away. The creature was sniffing, looking for his prey.  
  
For the first time James saw the monstrosity. "That is not right, that can't be real. This is a dream, not a science fiction movie." He was shaking, trembling, while trying to make some form of logic in the situation.  
  
One of it's orange orbs glanced past them and back.  
  
"Crap, it's seen us. Run!" hissed Jez.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I don't care! Run!" she shoved him, herself hurtling out of the underbrush. They were dodging trees, and fallen logs. At the edge a river James tripped, soaring headfirst into the clear water. "Now why didn't I think of that?" she muttered diving in. Absently hoping that it relied on scent.  
  
They floated downstream, staying as quiet as possible, keeping as much of themselves submerged as feasible. "Let's get out here." she whispered.  
  
Silently heeding her instructions they climbed out into a clearing, but the monster was already one step ahead of them. "Oh, god no."  
  
The monster landed from it's flight facing them. His chest glowed, and flames burst forth, James rolled out of the way, but Jezabel perhaps was lucky as well. At that moment a blue beam of light had whisked her and the dragon away. And she watched as the ground shrunk away, slowly and then with mind numbing speed.  
  
James looked on shocked. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The acid smell of smoke brought him back to his senses, but there was no more damage, the trees were healing themselves, it was like watching a movie in reverse. His mind muddled, James ran out of the forest, never stopping until he reached home.  
  
He tried to explain what had happened, but the only one thing was apparent. Jezabel Gylynn was gone and there was no logical explanation as to where or what had become of her. News cast reporters made celebrities of the Gylynn family. So tragic and mysterious a disappearance, such a perplexing tale to complement it, the media and tabloids lapped it all up.  
  
"Jezabel?" Van asked, bringing her back. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she smiled, though her heart cried. Life with her family was trying, even more so was the fact she was adopted. But still she loved her parents though it was hard, because her beliefs, wishes, they were far different from the norm. Maybe here people would accept them more, maybe they would accept her. "I'm fine she repeated." It had been a long time since she cried. Jezabel wasn't going to start now.  
  
As if he could see through her Van replied, "Be strong. I can see something in you, I know you'll succeed." He smiled, "I know it, otherwise would have never made it here."  
  
Jez nodded, he was right. Slowly she turned walking out into the streets of Fanelia. Armed with the Irish sword, various items from her backpack, and strong sense of duty, she left the king.  
  
Van watched her go. So like his dear Hitomi, she possessed more strength than she realized. He only hoped it wouldn't take her too long to tap it.  
  
"She'll be fine Van." He slowly relaxed as a pair of arms snaked across his waist from behind, melting into Hitomi's embrace. "We've survived Zaibach. She can too."  
  
"I hope you're right." Van burbled into her ear before gently brushing his lips against her cheek. "I hope you're right." 


	4. Firelight Nights

Chapter 3:

Jezabel had long left the bursting streets of Fanelia, and now hiked through it's lush forests following a map that Allen had provided for her. Her senses remained sharp, she didn't want to encounter another dragon. Even if she had the dragon charm.

According to Gaean legend the spinning whistle gave off a frequency to ward of the beats. Whether or not it was true, she felt better knowing that she had it with her. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Sir?"

"Yes." Dilandau hissed. Now was not the time to disturb him. The search was coming up empty-handed. 

"We have located the traveler. It's a female, sir."

"What? How is this so? A girl?" He sighed stroking his cheek.

"Permission to speak sir."

Lazily he waved his hand. "Permission granted."

"I do not think we should underestimate our opponent, until we have an accurate assessment of them."

The general stood fry apparent in his eyes. "Don't you think I know that!" Dilandau rewarded his subordinate's insolence with a resounding slap.

"F-forgive me sir."

"Send out the troops, I want her here, unharmed."

"Yes sir." The messenger bowed, scampering out of the room.

"Alright, listen up." Dallet addressed the Dragonslayers. "We have her location. Yes her." He commented seeing his comrades amused expressions, "We are to apprehend her unharmed, and return her to the Vionne. He pointed to a spot on a yellowed map. She is believed to be in the Southwest corner of the Fanelian forest. Gatti you come in from the North, Chesta!

"Yeah."

"Northeast. Guimel."

"What?"

"South – Southeast. Miguel you get the southwest, and I'll take the Northwest. Understood? Any Questions?"

"Weapons?"

"You will use stealth cloaks," Dilandau's voice answered from the doorway, "Liquid metal to apprehend her if nessary. But do try to make an ally, not an enemy." 

The selected Dragonslayers rushed into position greeting their commander. "Yes sir!" 

"I expect a successful mission, I'm sure you can handle yourselves." Red eyes glowing he turned out of the room. Battle was one thing, retrieval missions tended to bore him. They were too easy; Lord Dilandau liked a challenge. 

Calmly waiting, Jezabel had begun to prepare herself a supper, the aroma of rabbit and various vegetables sizzled, tempting her taste buds. A well-deserved meal, hunting the rabbit had taken far too long, not to mention the crossbow was a new weapon to her. As the meat cooked she busied herself by making camp, not wanting to seem too conspicuous, but at the same time she didn't want to miss her ticket in. Wonder how long till they find me, Jezabel thought. She rolled out her sleeping bag, and kept the rest of her things conveniently stored in a pile. Nearby the sound of a river lulled her ears, providing the bass line for the nighttime symphony. According to her map the river was Luster, a suitable name considering the clarity and pureness of the water. And the second longest on here. Wherever here was.

Gaea was like Earth in so many ways, but it differed just as greatly. Jezabel could never recall seeing a day sky so rich, or a night so velvety black. The air was cleaner, fresher, and stronger. Everything seemed so full of life it was, magical. To the south was the moon, and Earth. It looked so beautiful from afar. If only things were as they appeared. 

She shook her head with this last thought and returned to her cooking.

A twig snapped behind her, 'What the?' she silently groped for her sword, flames casting eerie shadows against the bushes. Suddenly it didn't feel like a camping trip anymore. 

Two green orbs gleaming like emeralds peered out at her from the bushes, not another dragon. She hoped. The creature crept closer, a small dragon? She held her sword guardedly; Jezabel was having her doubts about what a piece of metal could do against those scales. 

Gradually it came out, softly as though walking on air. The flames light bounced of the bright sword. 

"A cat?" she echoed her thoughts. Relieved Jezabel sheathed the sword, which she had conveniently forgotten to tell Van she had 'borrowed.' Jez wanted to study it further. "You know," she said to the cat, "It isn't polite to sneak up on people. Come here." Cautiously the cat came forward, in the fireglow Jezabel could see it's matted coat, and travel-worn paws. It gazed up at her, blue eyes pleading for food. 

'Weren't those eyes just green?' she dismissed the thought and picked out a couple of chunks for the cat to eat. "Poor thing." Jezabel muttered in an undertone. 

Immediately the cat began consuming the meat. Something about cats eating daintily passed through Jez's mind, another dismissed thought. She watched with an amused expression on her face as the cat's eyes changed colors, amused and puzzled.

'I'll just accept it and move on.' but Jezabel still found it unnerving. Still the night was progressing on, and Jez was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. She stoked the fire one last time before drifting off into a light sleep.

The moonlight peeked through the above canopy illuminating the serene spot, and the tranquil water sounds of the night soothed even the weariest of souls.

*****

Jezabel awoke with the sun, other than slightly stiff from the hard earth she felt completely refreshed, more so than she had in days. The dying embers were all of what remained from last night's cheerful fire. Quickly, she went about rebuilding it, and looked for some more wood, and edible fruits. Breakfast went quickly, and the rest of the day went without incident. Except for a minor run – in with a squirrel. 

To pass the time Jez swam in the deep waters of the river, it couldn't have been more than twenty, maybe thirty feet across. And so she enjoyed her solitary camping experience, after all swimming and sunning all day wasn't that bad. Not too mention the fact that she was beginning to lose the sickly pale look from English winters. 

But, her stay was soon to be over. Jezabel was about to turn in for the night when she heard a loud footfall behind her, and more soon after. She grabbed the hilt of her sword, the cool leather hilt was somehow reassuring. Slowly she slithered behind a tree to await the Zaibach soldiers. The pounding stopped, and all she could hear was the subdued calls of the nighttime forest. 

"Stupid me," she muttered stepping out of her hiding place when nothing else was happening. Before she had even re-entered the clearing one glove hand covered her mouth, while another clasped around her waist.

She tried to scream, but it was muffled. Without hesitation she bent down, flipping the attacker over her back, sending him to land in the shrubbery. "Baka." she glared and jumped out into the clearing. "Come out!" she demanded, "I know there is more of you!" Jezabel tried to sound confident, but she was all too aware of the shaking in her voice.

Even so her command was headed, four soldiers stood before her, surrounding her. Even the one she had thrown re-appeared. Five to one, the odds were definitely against her.

"Feisty, aren't we?" One of the soldiers drawled. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" If her guess was correct, they were Zaibach men, and if that was true she knew exactly what they wanted. But, they didn't know she knew.

"Relax lady."

Jezabel's eyes narrowed, but she bit her tongue. Later she could tell him off for calling her a lady.

"We're on a simple retrieval mission, well I should say it could be simple if you cooperate. If not, it just makes things more interesting for us."

If he could be cynical, so could she, "I'm a retrieval? I never knew you lost me." 

A different boy spoke, "May we please explain ourselves, Dallet never has been very diplomatic you see. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression here."

"You're talking now." Jezabel growled. Her golden brown hair caught the moonlight bouncing off various highlights as she tossed her head back nonchalantly. "I don't see why you need to ask permission."

"As you wish my lady."

Again that title, she hoped everyone wasn't this formal, but still she reminded herself, patience was a virtue. Unfortunately hers was running low. 

"Our leader, Lord Dilandau Albatou, has sent us to retrieve you and bring you to him. I understand that you are foreign to this land, you are from the Mystic Moon, right?"

"The what?"

The one she had earlier thrown answered, "Mystic Moon, up there in the sky my lady…" He never got to finish his sentence. Losing her composure Jezabel charged at him sword ready. He barely had time to draw his own, or else was merely playing with her.

"Calm down," He said expertly flinging her sword away. "Now, are you ready to listen to reason?"

Jez struck a fighting pose, her weight resting mostly on her back foot and arms readied for combat. 

"So now you want to fight? Don't you know when to give up Madame?"

Ignoring his last comment she smirked, "Never underestimate your opponent." Before the soldier could react she had applied her years worth of martial arts training into one fight. For every jab, punch, and kick she dished out he was ready to block, but he had no time to throw in an attack of his own. The other men watched on in silence, each of them making mental notes of her fighting style and the amount of skill she possessed. Miguel was one of their best swordsmen and hand-to-hand combatants, yet she was giving him a run for his money. 

The style was so different and new that she controlled the element of surprise, but his stamina, and quick reflexes might prove to be too great. Even so she didn't give up. Attacking from the front wasn't helping. Quickly she sprung into the air and landed behind him. As he swirled around Jezabel crouched sending a low kick sweeping Miguel off his feet. The boy rebounded jumping to his feet, but Jezabel had anticipated this and one well placed blow to his chest sent him reeling.

"I told you not to underestimate me. Now no more titles or formalities if you want to remain intact. Agreed?"

The earlier spokesman answered, "You demonstrate a very high caliber of skill, and I'm sure you will accept our offer."

"And what would that be?"

"This of course is the decision to be made by Lord Dilandau, not myself, but I believe that with the proper training, and a bit of dedication you could easily join our ranks of Dragonslayer Elite Soldier."

"Why? What's in it for me?" this was the chance she had been waiting for, but she needed to be careful no to seem over-enthusiastic. 

"You'll be out of the wild, live in the Vionne – one of the finest and most advanced facilities on Gaea, or maybe money talks. You would receive payment of 1,000 gidaru a month, if you make to the elite ranks. Otherwise I believe it is 700."

She frowned, slightly perplexed, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm not familiar with your monetary system."

"Of course, the average meal costs about fifteen gidaru, depending on where you go. But most of your necessities are given to you in the Vionne. So you shouldn't need to worry about it very much. Do you accept?"

"I don't see that I have much of a choice, I accept. Where is this so called Vionne?"

Someone new spoke, a blonde – somehow he didn't look like the violent type, but appearances could be deceiving. "It's located about six hours from here. I suggest that we get moving."

"Let me pack up my things, I'll only be a few minutes." Quickly Jez tightly packed the few items she had brought with her – clothes, CD player, and other various things. Rolled up her sleeping bag, and tied it to her backpack. Jezabel slipped on her black nylon jacket, the night air was starting to chill her. "How do we get there…" 

Before her stood five large robots. Her eyes stared at the large feet in front of her slowly rising to it's head. She let out a low whistle, "And you guys can pilot these things? Incredible." 

Beside one of them was Miguel. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, the wind was knocked out of me."

"Sorry, I have a short temper, it took too much energy to stop me from hitting that guy over there, the one with the brown hair." Her head jerked in the general direction.

"That's Dallet. Don't worry, he's always like that - arrogant, conceited. Still a good soldier though." He began to climb up the massive suit of armor. "Follow me,"

Jezabel did. According to Gaean units this guymelef had to be about seven maybe eight costas in height. Miguel disappeared into the cockpit, but his voice came through the metal. "Stand on the arm." He instructed, "And don't worry this stuff won't hurt you. Just take in as much air as possible and hold it."

Above her the giant arm moved so it was parallel to the ground, 'This is just like walking on a balance beam.' she told herself balancing carefully. Steeling her nerve Jezabel walked out towards the hand.

"Stop." 

Immediately she halted.

"Just stay relaxed, expand your waist as far as you can and hold it."

Bewildered she did as was told. At first all she felt was a cool breeze by her ankles, but it kept climbing up her leg. A silver fluid was making its way up her body, encasing her like a cocoon. 

She panicked, what was this stuff. 'Stop it. Breathe deep, do what Miguel said.' Mentally kicking herself, Jez filled her lungs with as much air as possible while the cool metal-like substance crawled up her torso, stopping at the base of her neck. "What is this stuff?"

Calmly he explained, "It's liquid metal, this way you won't fall off while we're in flight mode. Hope you're not afraid of heights." There was something sinister about his tone.

"No, I'm not." she replied, "Should I be?"

"Nah, I'll wait till you get used to it before I try anything drastic."

Somehow she wasn't reassured, "Thanks…I guess."

"Ready?" Jezabel recognized the voice as Dallet's. "Let's move!"

As one the crew leaped off the ground as Jez's heart leapt into her throat and they flew off into the starry night. She chanced a look to the ground below and saw two haunting eyes slowly changing from garnet to a soothing green. 

'We will meet again Jezabel, I can assure you that.'

A/N: So whatcha all think? Interesting? I hope so. I spent six freaking months doing the rough draft, talk about not having a life. ^_^ Anyway, I guess people like the whole Allen bashing thing. I admit, I had fun. But don't get me wrong I do like Allen…bashing that is. LOL, Sorry to all Allen lovers out there. I guess he's an okay guy…poor thing so much suffering and I just had to put him through more. Upps. ::angelic grin:: Anyway a word of warning: I will update as often as possible…hopefully once a week or so, but if I don't that's because I either couldn't get on the computer, or I'm taking extra time to make sure its perfect. So I'm not putting any deadlines on myself cuz otherwise I feel rushed, and then the chapter is crappy, and I've put too much effort into this thing already to make it suck. But don't worry I have no intentions of making people wait two moths between updates, unlike _some _authors I know (no names mentioned ^_^) but anyway please review, they make me feel so loved. Oh and btw, the unit of height is a costa, the unit of weight is a peizo, and gidaru is the official currency on Gaea. (I looked this up, it is factual according to the creators of Esca.) And in case you're wondering, "Baka" means idiot in Japanese. Okies that's all. 

Ciao!

Ice Eyes


	5. Into The Floating Fortress

Chapter 4:  
  
They flew on, at first Jezabel thought she was going to fall, but other than that she thoroughly enjoyed the nighttime travel. Even Miguel's stunt flying, for which someone reprimanded him over the intercom at headquarters; Lord Folken had been the name.  
  
There was something about these boys, they were matured well beyond any of the boys she had ever known, serious and cool headed, but they still seemed mischievous, devilish almost. This could prove to be interesting.  
  
The sky was beginning to lighten when a giant floating rock came into view. She gaped with her jaw permanently unhinged, and eyes bigger than, well bigger than saucers. "How the heck does that thing…float?"  
  
"It's powered by levistones, when heated they sink and cooled they rise. That way we can control our altitude."  
  
"That seems backwards. Heat rises."  
  
Calmly Miguel explained, "Yes, but their natural state is to float in the atmosphere where it's cool."  
  
She pondered about that for a bit, "As counterintuitive as it is, it makes sense." After a pause Jez realized that they were heading straight for the large rock, but as they came closer she could see that it was really a type of fortress secured on top of massive stones. "Is that the Vionne?"  
  
"The one and only." Miguel seemed pleased about returning home, and to Jezabel this was to become her new home.  
  
Once the guymelefs had docked Jezabel had been pulled roughly aside by one of the soldiers; this one had white curly hair that looked like a sheep's mane. "You will address Lord Dilandau Albatou as 'Sir' or 'Lord Dilandau.' You will bow and not rise until commanded, and then retain a straight posture, no slouching. You will answer everything truthfully and to the point. Do not give detail unless ordered. He will ask all the questions, you will answer. Give the utmost respect to him, he is not very tolerant." After this brisk briefing he smiled kindly, "Relax, but don't look over-confidant. Lord Dilandau is our master and friend, make him yours as well."  
  
"Sure. Piece of cake. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
No one answered her hushed tones as they walked down the hall to a chamber of sorts. Automatically the great doors blocking the party opened and they entered single file, Jezabel was last.  
  
"Lord Dilandau," the men whispered in unison, dropping their heads.  
  
"You've returned." He noticed Jezabel, "Are you the girl from the Mystic Moon?"  
  
She dropped to one knee, "Yes, sir."  
  
"This pathetic excuse for a human is what I sent you all out for? For some weak little wretch!"  
  
Knowing she should be afraid, but all Jezabel felt was anger. How dare he call her weak, pathetic, a little wretch! Abruptly she stood up, although not commanded to rise, "Permission to speak sir!" Her voice seemed louder than she intended. Sound carried quite well in the metallic room.  
  
His head whirled around at her, slightly amused wondering at her boldness he answered stealthily, "Permission granted." There was a dangerous smile upon his lips, unnerving but still Jezabel plunged ahead.  
  
"I have come from Earth, the Mystic Moon, whatever you want to call it. Lived out in the wild for god knows how long. I haven't the faintest clue what I'm doing here, what you want with me. And I've managed to survive in this medieval time period for heaven's sake you rely on candles! I have a brown belt in karate, defeated a fire-breathing dragon, defeated one of your own men, and you still have the nerve to call me weak! Begging your pardon sir, I am anything but."  
  
She saw the hand coming toward her, and she ducked, missing the brunt of the blow. One thing she had prided herself on was her quick reflexes. Dilandau's anger looked about to increase, but then he was calm surprisingly calm. "  
  
"You have anger, aggression. That's good, your fast and light, but I have a hard time believing that you defeated on of my own men." Glaring and lowering his head to look her in the eye, "Which one?"  
  
Jezabel's face was contorted in anger, "Miguel…sir." she added with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Is this true? My best swordsman has fallen to a girl?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How? What is her strength?"  
  
"I beat her in swordplay, but her hand-to-hand combat skills are impressive."  
  
"Interesting, I suppose that is what your brown belt means?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well, then." he smiled, calculating all possibilities, "I have sought you as a force to be reckoned with, and found you so. I thought of you as a potential threat, but now I see you as a potential ally. I have a proposition for you. Will you accept?"  
  
"What are the terms?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"You train under my men, you live here, you will be paid 550 gidaru a month, and all supplies will be provided for you. Fair?"  
  
"How often do I train? And to what degree?"  
  
He stroked the side of his cheek, trailing his finger over a scar. The only blemish to his face. "Let me put it simply, it'll be hell."  
  
Jezabel had an idea about what she was getting into, but that didn't stop her. "I accept." She loved being reckless, this was just such a time to prove it. But at the sardonic grin flashing from her commander's mouth she wondered if that was really such a good thing to say.  
  
At the sound of Lord Dilandau's fingers snapping a servant rushed forward. "Sir?" she asked softly.  
  
"See our newest Dragonslayer to her quarters. But," he added to Jezabel, "Remember it will be a long time before you earn the Dragonslayer Elite title."  
  
"I didn't expect it to be easy my lord. That wouldn't be any fun."  
  
"It won't be fun, trust me."  
  
Funny, she mused following the servant down various halls, Dilandau would be the last person I would trust. He seems almost evil.  
  
"You bet he is."  
  
Jezabel was startled, she didn't think she had spoke aloud. "How so?"  
  
"How many generals are given the title 'The Diabolical Adonis' without good reason?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"He's the only one. Seventeen and he makes fully grown men cower at the sight of him. I was listening to you, and you have a lot of nerve in speaking the way you do to him. I'm sure he'll beat it out of you one way or another, but you could save yourself a lot of pain if you bit your tongue a little more." Down the hall a ways Jezabel saw two leopard twins walking toward them, and then disappear around a corner.  
  
"Thanks for the advice. I guess."  
  
She waved it aside, "Here's your room." The servant opened a dark wooden door with the Zaibach emblem carved into it. Inside was a large canopy bed, mirror, trunk, and a glass door leading to a balcony.  
  
Jezabel whistled low, "This is pretty dang nice for an army. Wow."  
  
"Just wait till you get to battles, that's when you get tents. Enjoy."  
  
Quickly the girl walked out of the room, leaving a whisper of wind as proof that she had even been there in the first place.  
  
Outside a bolt of lighting sharded the sky, beams of light briefly dancing off the clouds. Her bags fell to the floor with a soft thump and she walked out to the balcony. Rain was just starting to come down, splotting the stone with dark patches. But still it was too cool to be out for long. Jezabel breathed in the misty air before turning back to her room, gently latching the french doors behind her.  
  
*****  
  
"Come in." Jez mumbled forcing her eyes awake.  
  
"Get up."  
  
Jezabel scrambled out of bed, all sleepiness had left at the sound of his voice, "Lord Dilandau!"  
  
Behind him were two servants and a changing screen that had not been there last night. "I brought you a uniform, but we need to size it first. Actually get you some decent clothing."  
  
Jezabel could tell he was eyeing her pajamas. Purple pants with shooting stars and a Vikings jersey, no wonder it didn't make a good impression. "But I like my clothing!" She retorted slightly offended.  
  
"I don't care, you still need a uniform." His right eye was twitching ever so slightly, "Normally I don't tolerate saucy soldiers. In fact I don't." The red-eyed general rewarded her inobedience with a harsh slap, "Let that be your first lesson."  
  
This time her voice was much more subdued, "Yes, Lord Dilandau."  
  
The same servant from last night gestured to the changing screen, speaking in a small voice, "If you would miss."  
  
Jezabel obliged and was handed a set of pants, and a tank top. Black shimmery pants, and a lavender top.  
  
Dilandau was standing at the edge of her bed gazing at the sunrise. For a brief moment he didn't look like a killer, he seemed peaceful. Appearances could be so deceiving at times. "They'll work, put on the jacket and boots." he commanded.  
  
Jezabel shrugged on the heavy leather jacket. It was similar to the dragon slayers, and also similar to the demi-felines she had seen for that quick moment last night. The jacket was the same, but the shoulder armor was more like the cat girl's. Lighter and sleeker, more feminine. The only thing Jez couldn't stand about it was the stiff collar.  
  
The boots fit her like a glove. The mid-calf boots were soft like doeskin, and molded to her feet with the slightest heel.  
  
"Do they fit?"  
  
"Perfectly Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Good, the rest of your armor is next to the bed. I'll have a servant get you some spare pants and shirts, as well as other necessities. Breakfast starts in seven minuets, don't be late."  
  
"No sir." she said as her commander marched out the door. As Dilandau had said the rest of her armor was at the foot of the bed. Hastily she strapped on the arm and shin guards, and finally her gloves. When she looked in the mirror Jezabel no longer saw the extremist, and slightly crazy all-too-tough girl she was. Replacing her was a Zaibach soldier, tall, proud, and cultured. "This thing weighs a ton." she twisted her trunk and shoulders getting used to the feel of the outfit.  
  
"Get used to it. Anything else you need other than socks, pants, shirts, undergarments?" The wavy-haired blonde had an impressive amount of energy that showed through her business-like tone.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Good. Follow me."  
  
Perplexed and slightly dumbfounded Jez followed the whole time wondering what the heck she had done. What seemed like a field trip was now becoming reality. 'Sweet,' she thought meeting the challenge head-on. 'But, I still can't stand this collar.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Well whatcha think? Hmm…hopefully I'll have the next one out soon, but with winter break ending and school starting again I'm not sure I can find as much time as I've been putting in. Keep your fingers crossed, and please review! 


	6. Rivals - Old and New

Chapter 5:  
  
The blonde haired servant guided Jezabel down the twisting passages to the dining hall. It was a large room that resembled a small school cafeteria, but was much more elegant. Great tall teak doors marked the entrance, and the center table was deep rich brown, similar to the doors, but more of a cherry wood look to it. High-backed Victorian chairs graced with red velvet and studded with gold were occupied by the Dragonslayers and a girl.  
  
Jez couldn't see her face, but there seemed something oddly familiar about the long sleek blond hair, the arrogant posture, and…that laugh. Jezabel could never forget that sound, "Kana!" she exclaimed with hidden disgust into the table chatter.  
  
The girl whirled around, hair flying over her shoulder. "Jezabel Gylynn." Her voice was calm with a hint of maliciousness and a smirk on her pale face. "How nice to see you again."  
  
Jezabel's eyes narrowed, "Like wise." she spoke glaring at Kana.  
  
When Jezabel had lived in the United States she and Kana Askara had been extreme rivals. The two competed with everything, grades, and athletics. Jezabel easily won in the later department, but Kana - her mind was uncannily sharp and calculating. Though both were smart and strong each one had their strengths. And both had the determination to succeed.  
  
It seemed like they were constantly getting revenge on each other for one prank or a defeat, and they were constantly getting sent to the principal's office because of it. Obeying authority was the last thing on their minds.  
  
When Jezabel moved to England she had never seen or heard of Kana until this moment. She looked the same, so not much had changed. Still the same fair, pale skin, and still the same strong physique. Not too mention her twisted humor, sarcastic remarks, and insane laughter seen to have remained in tact as well.  
  
Spying an open chair still left at the table Jezabel pulled it out and plopped down well, almost plopped down. "Ouch!" she hollered leaping to her feet sending the chair over backwards. "Who put needles in my chair?"  
  
Kana was fighting hard to keep a straight face, Dallet was shaking, and the others were laughing out right.  
  
"Welcome to the ranks Jezabel." Dallet held out his hand.  
  
Forcing a smile Jez accepted it. "Thanks," She then twisted his arm sending him a straight flight to the floor. "I appreciate it." Now it was her turn to laugh. Pulling all pins from the chair she sat down much more cautiously. "You okay Dallet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Sorry, you set yourself up for that one. I couldn't resist."  
  
Dallet just rolled his eyes, "Do you realize that it's a crime to strike a ranking officer. In case you haven't noticed you have not earned the Elite title."  
  
"Yet."  
  
Scowling and leering simultaneously Dallet responded, "I'll take care of you during training. I pity you."  
  
"We'll see." She was confident, but hopefully not over. By now the food had been served, once the cooks figured that it was safe to enter and the table was laden with food and drink.  
  
Without faltering Jezabel poured herself a glass of milk into an exquisite goblet, and served herself a few slices of buttered toast. As she ate Jez debated ways to get revenge on Kana. It was obviously her that had placed the pins on the chair, it was just the sort of thing she would do, simple yet effective. She also pondered over what Dallet had in store for her. If there was hand-to-hand she might have a fighting chance, but with swords she was doomed to failure.  
  
But why was Kana here? Maybe the two of them had more in common than not. Maybe that was the reason they were such heated adversaries.  
  
Flinching at the touch of someone she jerked back to reality. It was Miguel who had been sitting on her left. "Hmm?"  
  
"Time to go, training starts in five minutes." he replied pushing his chair in.  
  
Jez followed suit, "Oh, thanks. Where do I go?"  
  
"Follow me. Word of warning, Dallet is our best swordsman, and with his pride bruised he is not going to take it easy on you."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? I'm the new kid, shouldn't you be picking on me or something? And how do you know I'll be fighting Dallet?"  
  
"Everyone fights him the first time. Believe me this isn't a little kid's game, you could get seriously hurt if you're not careful. I also know you're swordsmanship is very amateurish. You won't stand a chance against him."  
  
"Gee, thanks. Nock me down a little more why don't you."  
  
Spinning around on his heel Miguel came to look her in the eye, "This isn't about building up egos. I'm telling you the truth, nothing more. Now be careful, the stakes are very high this time around. Dallet has a tendency to not know when to stop."  
  
"I can take care of myself." Her expression softened, "But thanks anyway."  
  
All she got was a 'humph' in response and the rest of the small journey was done in silence. Jez tried to remember all the twists and corners that were taken, but directions were not her strong point and she was thoroughly confused by the time they reached the training facility.  
  
It was like a large gymnasium, littered with mats to break their falls. At the far end was a rack of swords, and grinders for sharpening them. Jezabel now saw her leader.  
  
"I heard about your skirmish at breakfast." Jez's cheek throbbed after coming in contact with his fist. There was already a bruise forming there, now it was going to be worse. "Your second lesson." he sneered, then yelling at the group of soldiers, "Dallet!" he barked.  
  
Dropping to his knees in front of the general Dallet addressed him, "Lord Dilandau."  
  
A swift kick to his stomach doubled him over even farther. "Rise."  
  
He did, not letting the pain show on his face.  
  
"I want to see how she fares against you in swordplay."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Calm as Jez looked on the outside that was not the case, she truly was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. 'Stay calm. Just stay calm.' It wasn't working. Oh well, Jezabel knew that once the fight started she'd forget all about being nervous.  
  
She stepped onto the blue mat, same blue as the Dragonslayers's armor. A servant handed her a sword. Dallet had his own drawn ready to do battle.  
  
At a signal from Dilandau Dallet charged. Caught by surprise Jezabel quickly threw up her sword to block his attack. Summoning her strength she pushed Dallet's sword back.  
  
This time it was Jezabel that charged. Dallet blocked her easily, he was a seasoned fighter whereas Jez just barely knew the basics if even those. She winced when Dallet hit her in the stomach with the butt of his sword, but she refused to give in. Not this early in the fight not this easily.  
  
Feelings of rage were building as Jezabel recovered from the wound. Rushing at him as he charged her, Jezabel weighed her chances. Before the last possible moment Jez dropped and rolled out of reach on the floor.  
  
Quickly reacting Dallet leaped and pinned Jezabel to the floor, holding the blade of his sword to her throat. "You lose sweetheart."  
  
Jezabel struggled and twisted, "Don't call me sweetheart." wrinkling her nose in disgust she spat in his face.  
  
"You whore!" As Dallet's grip loosened Jez kicked him in the stomach a little higher than she aimed for but it still served the purpose. She took the chance to get away from her restrained position.  
  
Both were seeing red, blinded by fury. They continued blocking, charging and delivering blows. Jezabel knew he was toying with her. He was barely out of breath and showed no signs of slowing down. But her honor demanded her to persevere. Her pride was at stake, and adrenaline kept her going.  
  
Without warning Jezabel felt a sharp pain in her leg. Dallet had hurled a low kick to her shin, noticing this she attempted a back handspring to recover her footing and failed. Jezabel collapsed, coughing up blood.  
  
Weak with exhaustion she felt the floor spinning beneath her as the world around her went black. She had lost, but her honor had been defended, if not maybe a little bruised.  
  
The clatter of porcelain hitting stone woke Jezabel up. She was in bed, light peeping in from the cracks in the canopy curtains. Carefully she pulled them open, her eyelids fluttering as they became used to the brilliance of the sunlight.  
  
The servant, noticing that she was now awake, walked or more so skipped to the bed. "So you're awake. You know you were out for awhile. Lord Dilandau won't be happy about that, although it was an impressive fight, for a beginner of course. No one thought you would last that long. The first time you were down we were sure you were done for. Amazing, by the way was that bowl over there a family heirloom or something?" Her eyes traveled to a heap of broken ceramics. Her voice was perky, and she spoke very rapidly.  
  
Groaning as her head throbbed she answered, "No, weren't you the servant from yesterday? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yes, I was here yesterday, and when you first came to the Vionne. As for what I'm doing here I've only been nursing you're wounds you ungrateful miserable piece of whatever you are!"  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"What! No thanks? Ugh."  
  
Jezabel's small amount of patience was thinning, "How long?" she repeated.  
  
"Three days."  
  
"What!" she sat upright, and then cursed herself for doing it as the blood rushed to her brain. "Dilandau will never let me become a Dragonslayer now." Again she questioned what she had gotten herself into.  
  
What surprised her the most was how much she had changed in the short period she had spent on Gaea. She didn't remember being quite this bold, and before such a thing as honor would have made little difference to her. Well, at least not as big. Already she was adjusting and felt like she belonged, not out of place like she did on earth. But yet she felt like she had to prove herself worthy to Dilandau, to make her feeling of belonging become material. Jezabel seemed compelled to join his team of men, and not because of her aforementioned mission.  
  
Slightly taken aback the blonde spitfire restated her answer, "Sheesh I was just kidding, it's been about a half a day. Well, listen you got beat up pretty bad, so just lay down and rest."  
  
Ignoring this advice Jezabel tried to stand up, but the servant's hand forced her roughly back, she was stronger than her thin frame indicated.  
  
"I told you to lie down!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Jezabel yelled back.  
  
"You ungrateful snob! I've been taking care of you, and in return I get treated like scum? I saved your life for crying out loud!"  
  
"Get out! And don't talk to me like that, I rank you!"  
  
The servant's face twisted in anger retorted, "God, I can't believe Van wants me to send messages from you! You of all people!"  
  
"What? You? You're the median? Good lord help me." As Jezabel finished her last line the door to her room opened to reveal a tall imposing figure.  
  
"I see you met Eva." The cloaked man said, "You really should be resting." He advised seeing Jezabel sitting bolt upright, her face flushed from arguing.  
  
"I feel fine, I'd feel better if she wasn't in here." Jez glared in Eva's direction.  
  
"As you wish, Eva please remember that she does rank you." Despite his intimidating figure, his voice was calm and soothing.  
  
"Yes Lord Folken." She muttered before exiting, her eyes throwing daggers to Jezabel.  
  
"How are feeling?"  
  
"I feel fine…sir." she added thinking it best to at least be courteous.  
  
"Lord Dilandau wants to know how much time it'll take you to recover, I told him you'll be able to in a day. Is this feasible?"  
  
"I can go now."  
  
"No, you do need to rest. You'll thank me for this later. I'll inform Lord Dilandau you'll be detained until tomorrow morning. If he or any of the other dragon slayers give you any lip say that I detained you. Which is the truth." His face expressionless, but his eye's seemed to twinkle as he exited.  
  
*****  
  
"Lord Folken?" Miguel asked emerging from the shadows of the hall, bowing his head respectively.  
  
"Yes Miguel?"  
  
"How is the new recruit doing?"  
  
"Jezabel is doing fine, she suffered several injuries. Surprisingly she didn't break any bones, although that last kick was enough to do that."  
  
"But she's recovering?" Miguel pressed much relieved. Jezabel had been in bad shape when he and Viole had carried her to her quarters. Blood had run rampant across her face and arms and her limp form seemed extraordinarily light.  
  
"Yes, but she seems to make more enemies than friends. Already Dallet, Kana, and a servant are out to get her."  
  
"I see, is it possible to see her?"  
  
"I leave it to her discretion. If she wants to see you it's her choice."  
  
"Understood sir." He saluted stiffly and quickly walked to Jezabel's quarters.  
  
*****  
  
Jezabel's random thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "What?" she asked exasperatedly.  
  
The brown haired soldier cracked the door open a bit, "Do you mind if I come in?"  
  
"Fine." she didn't care if she was offending a ranking officer. Her being headstrong hadn't changed a bit.  
  
Seeing her laying sprawled on her back, staring at the velvet canopy. Miguel came over to the edge of the bed and sat down clasping his hands together.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"That's the third time I've been asked that. I ache, I hurt, and my head throbs. Nothing major, I've been through worse."  
  
"You don't give up easily do you?"  
  
Spunk and sparkle returned to her voice, "Nope. Plus anger gives you energy."  
  
"Yeah, it does." Miguel knew that all too well. "You should see Dallet though, he's been gloating that you're still out like a light."  
  
"He's gloating because he beat a girl? That's not very impressive considering my skills."  
  
"Well, no one expected you to last as long as you did. A little surprising for the most of us." he smirked a little remembering the fight, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"Through my Sensei. He taught me everything I know. He was stern, but he loved all his pupils dearly. I hated to move away from him to a new country, but I had to."  
  
"You sure you're feeling okay? You don't look so hot.  
  
Her eye's flashed with anger, "Why does everyone insist on babying me? You, Folken, Eva, and just everyone!"  
  
"Clam down! I'm not babying you, we don't baby people. Believe me life here is not all peaches and crème."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Then what is?" Miguel rarely lost his cool, but he was starting to now.  
  
"I don't know!" She got up and started pacing around the room, astonishingly her pains ebbed a away to a dull ache as adrenaline took over her body. Her hair was disheveled from her sleep and matted with traces of blood giving her a wild savage look.  
  
Sternly Miguel sauntered up to her and roughly forced her to sit back down.  
  
"Listen, you're trying to hard and don't know what you're doing. People treat you with compassion because they care about you and respect you as a lady."  
  
"I don't want to be treated like a lady! I don't like fluffy frilly and pink. I just want to be treated as an equal. I can tell the way you treat me, you think I'm some kid with too much spunk. You, Dilandau."  
  
"Lord Dilandau." he corrected.  
  
"Lord Dilandau. You can tell Dallet was toying with me, he could have beaten me easily before! I only defeated you that one time because you underestimated me! Ever since I've come her it's just been one thing after the other." Jezabel almost mentioned her run-in with the Knight Caeli, but stopped herself. She was angry but not stupid.  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
"I don't think, I know." Jez had calmed down considerably, Miguel's cool exterior seemed to be rubbing off on her. Calmed down, but with a renewed energy; Similar to stepping out into the sun after a month of rain.  
  
"One question for you then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you hate Kana Askara so much?"  
  
Smirking Jezabel started her spiel, "Actually it's more like extreme rivalry. You see when I lived in America we attended the same school. She moved to my town in the sixth grade, and we never hit it off. I guess you could say we became unspoken enemies, obvious rivals. My parents really weren't happy with my repeated visits to the principal's office. Luckily I had good marks, that was the only thing that kept me from getting expelled.  
  
"A few weeks before I entered my ninth grade year my family moved to London. I never heard of Kana until now. In fact I almost forgot about her." Jezabel's eyes narrowed at the thought of her loathed companion.  
  
"I think you need anger management classes." Miguel said shaking his head in disbelief. Here was girl, and she was far from ordinary. She could fight – showed great potential, was from another world, and all at once was angry at the world for making her a girl. Angry at the weakness that plagued her.  
  
"So now you're saying I can't control myself?"  
  
"No, look now wait, just forget it. If you really have that much energy you might want to start you're training. You're acting like a caged animal."  
  
"I feel like one!"  
  
"Maybe I'll see you there.." He headed for the door, and only paused when Jezabel said softly.  
  
"Wait. I'm sorry for what I said, but that's just the way I am."  
  
Saying nothing he smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
When the door latched behind her Jez set about cleaning herself up. She ran a brush through her hair, and then washed it using a basin when she saw the dried blood chunks fall out. She switched the nightgown-like infirmary shift for her uniform and headed to an impending doom.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? (I ask this every time, sad really…oh well ^_^) Anyway, umm…can't think of much to say other than this seems to be coming along much faster than I originally thought. Scary. and I only have about 400 more pages to write (notebook pages that is…I'm on page 57 as of now.) So as you can see this is very very long. ^_^ But nothing more to say… Wait one more thing. I don't care if the reviews are anonymous, but if you sign in once (I'm only asking once…if you're registered) I can find out, well kinda find out who you are (no I'm not a stalker) But reason is I usually end up reading some fics that are written by people who have reviewed. But if you don't want to heck I don't care, but I just think it's fun to read stuff, I'm just really slow at it…upps. At any rate I'll stop rambling on aimlessly and R&R! (please)  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	7. Cannonballs and Pride

Chapter 6:  
  
"Van?" Hitomi lightly rapped on the door to his room, "Van? Are you awake?"  
  
Still no response, gently she pushed the door open. Van was still dozing on the kingly bed with a sense of tranquility. Whispering into his ear she gently pushed away the unruly black locks that covered his eyes. Hitomi doubted Van would ever be able to tame them. "Rise and shine sleepy- head."  
  
Slowly heading her command Van's eyelids fluttered open. The young king's face broke out into a wide grin seeing his guest.  
  
"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon?"  
  
He smiled looking half-amused, and half-delirious. For a moment it seemed he was going to reach out to wrap his arm around his love, but backed off at the last second. She was like a goddess to him. To worship, but not to spoil, everything she did he loved. And he often wondered why it was to him that all her affection was devoted. She could certainly have Allen; he had everything going for him, charm, looks, not to mention being a Knight Caeli and some women seemed to think that his tragic past made him all the more desirable.  
  
'He's still shy.' Hitomi thought lying down next to him, doing what Van himself had been hesitant of. She cuddled against him breathing in his warm sent, hearing his heartbeat, laying suspended in time. No one could ruin this moment, no one.  
  
"Lord Van!" A pink cannon ball jumped in from an open window.  
  
Sourly, Hitomi re-thought the phrase, as she and Van sat up, 'Well, Merle can achieve the impossible.'  
  
"Hi, Merle." Van was kindly prying the cat-girl off of him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, Hitomi was supposed to wake you up, but she wasn't doing a very good job, so I did it for her."  
  
Fuming Hitomi interjected, "I woke him up! But you just barge in whenever you feel like it! No courtesy towards others, absolutely no manners!"  
  
Merle's claws were bared sinking into the mattress, her fur standing on end, and tail twitching erratically. "Take that back!"  
  
"No. It's the truth."  
  
"Why you…" Her phrase was interrupted by Hitomi shrieking and running out of the room with Merle in close pursuit.  
  
One of Van's advisors popped his head in the open doorway after being nearly bowled over by the frantic racers. "Get used to it m'lord," he said smirking, "They'll never change." To the man's surprise Van was chuckling and then laughing hysterically, "M'lord?"  
  
*****  
  
Jezabel tried to recollect some of the passageways around her new home. Stopping only twice for directions from meek servants who looked like they were having a seizure when she addressed them – apparently not all were as forth-coming as Eva. None-the-less Jezabel finally made it to the training facility. The Dragon Slayers were warming up.  
  
"Well, well, look who decided to crawl out of bed."  
  
Jez shifted her gaze to Dallet and his saucy tone, she resisted commenting.  
  
"Oh come on, I didn't beat you that badly." Rolling his eyes he turned to talk to Gatti, still staying within earshot of Jez, "She's a weakling, me on the other hand, I'm perfect, not a scratch on me."  
  
Strolling along, with every movement precise and calculated Jez lightly clapped him on the back, "Sure you aren't." Although he didn't show it, Jez knew there was a tender spot there. It didn't matter how though anyone was, one of her blows never failed to cause some damage. "You're not as tough as you look, wimp."  
  
"Are you saying you want to take me on again? Don't you ever learn?" Dallet flashed one those just-try-it looks.  
  
"Rather quickly," Jez replied, "Bring it on. But this time, no swords."  
  
"Very well then," Dallet's growing leer quickly was wiped off his face, "L-lord Folken." He stammered plummeting to the ground.  
  
"We will have no more barbarian fighting. I thought I said no training until tomorrow Jezabel."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then what are you doing here? You realize you'll do more harm then good to yourself if you start today."  
  
The red-eyed general spoke up lazily twirling a dagger, "Let her fight Strategeos, then we'll really see what she's made of." He smiled cockily, as only he could do. "She isn't under your command. Remember she's one of my men."  
  
"I'm not a man!" Jezabel screamed.  
  
"What was that?" Dilandau looked at her like she was nuts; he'd never had this kind of reaction before from a soldier. A couple prisoners, but they didn't live long afterwards. Infuriated the general marched up to her, throwing the blade to the ground, narrowly missing Jez's foot. "You never talk back, you are a direct subordinate!" Smacking her Lord Dilandau sent Jezabel to the ground.  
  
Like a caged lion she glared at the offender while rubbing her cheek. "Temper, temper." she muttered, not expecting anyone to hear, but naturally her commander did.  
  
His red eyes aglow Dilandau picked her up by her collar and punched again, this time hard enough to send Jez crashing into one of the other soldiers. Her jaw was dislocated, and blood ran rampant in her mouth and down her chin.  
  
Some lessons had to be learned the hard way.  
  
"Miguel, help her get fixed up. I know I can trust you not to go easy on her."  
  
The soldier scrambled to the front of the line, "Yes sir." Rolling his eyes at Jez he waited for her to stand up and led her out the door.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? You never contradict him like that." Miguel was dabbing an antiseptic on Jezabel's face to clean the cut at her mouth.  
  
"Ouch, that stings."  
  
"It should," however Miguel did try to be more careful with the cloth. "You can be such an idiot, use your head for a change. Hold this on it for awhile." He gave her a fresh towel, "Hot-headedness isn't a good trait if you want to survive during battle."  
  
Mumbling through the cloth Jezabel contradicted, "I thought being impulsive was a good thing though."  
  
"But being rash is just stupid."  
  
"It's the same thing."  
  
Coolly he spoke back, "Is life and death the same?"  
  
Jez didn't respond to that, something in the way he said that, it seemed like he knew what it was to die. 'Soldiers, they're all so serious.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? …Same question…good? Bad? Kill it? Hmm…? Sorry this one is so short, I have this huge American History project, and I'll be devoting all my writing time to that for the next week and a half or so. Sorry 'bout that, but school first, blah, blah, blah. I'll make up for it. Promise…that is if people still want to read this. ^_~ Well guess that's about it. Oh, please R&R…TTFN!  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	8. Tarot Forementions

Chapter Seven:  
  
Her jaw still hurt, but it was much better than a few days ago. Things hadn't changed much since Jezabel arrived at the Vionne. She constantly ached, her muscles were stiff and sore, but at the same time she was pushing barriers she never thought she could reach. Progress was slow, but at least her sword wasn't lost every time she fought someone.  
  
"Ha! I beat you again." Jezabel was dueling with Dallet, she hated this. "Care to try again? Or do you need a break, wuss."  
  
"Don't push her Dallet." Miguel warned sensing a potential argument, while striding up to the pair with a sword slung over his shoulder, "As long as you hide behind that sword you're safe. Try sparring, you're doomed."  
  
"Oh, really? I don't think that I could be beat by such an inferior woman."  
  
Jezabel glared, sending rays dark enough to kill, "Care to find out? Wuss."  
  
"Why not, although beating you does get old after a while. Why would I want to do it again?"  
  
"Only because you enjoy gloating. Even if it's over a pathetic girl who barely knows the basics of swordsmanship. Not that great of an achievement. But, if you so desire, bring it on"  
  
Rational as always Miguel broke it up, "Knock it off you two."  
  
"Since when have you become her knight in shining armor? I wasn't aware of the transition."  
  
"I'm not, but have you become Kana's, or just her boy toy?" That struck a nerve. Usually the Dragonslayers got along perfectly fine with the exception of a few incidents. This was shaping up to be one of those.  
  
"Watch it Miguel."  
  
"Or what?" he taunted.  
  
"Or this." Dallet lunged at Miguel, his body language crying for blood.  
  
Graciously Miguel reacted and blocked the strong blow, but barely. Pushing Dallet aside and swinging his sword wildly he came up for a counter attack. With a stupendous clash of metal vs. metal the battle rose to a new level. They exchanged blows ducking and jabbing in a complex waltz of steel and flesh. From a distance one would see it as a graceful dance, up close it was a test of wits and stamina.  
  
Each taking out frustrations, and angers of their past. It all flowed in the heat of combat. All hidden memories were washed away, only to come cascading back when the charade ends.  
  
Seeing the beads of sweat trailing down Dallet's face grow in number and intensity, knowing that he looked the same, and both could feel the burst of energy ebbing away. Miguel spoke, "Let's just call this a draw."  
  
"Scared you'll lose." It would have been much more effective if he wasn't panting like a sweaty dog.  
  
"No, this is getting boring."  
  
Dallet relaxed and let his blade hang loosely in his hand, "Fine."  
  
Miguel turned away to wipe off his sword. No sooner had he curved away Dallet hit Miguel squarely between the shoulder blades.  
  
"Miguel!" Jez hollered, falling next to him on the floor. He was fine, dazed but otherwise okay. Unsheathing her own sword, she cursed, "You filthy rat!" and she charged.  
  
Dallet blocked her easily, despite his former duel. "That wasn't fair." she continued, grunting as she struggled to stay in the fight, "You both agreed to call it off, and then you back stabbed him! You bloody bastard!"  
  
Kana joined in the festivities, "You take that back! Stupid Brit.!" She was about to strike Jezabel in a blind spot, but Gatti joined in lending Jez a hand. "No one talks to Dallet like that!" she finished, filled with rage.  
  
"I'll talk to him how I like!" She yelled back. Losing her concentration Jezabel slipped on a loose sheath and crashed into Viole.  
  
"Watch it!" he growled.  
  
"You, you're in the way." Needless to say Viole joined the growing mosh pit of swords. Soon all men had joined in the fight, including Miguel who pulled himself up and re-entered.  
  
"And you call yourselves elite soldiers." Dilandau's tone held an eerie death-griping tone to it. Enough to make the fight cease and everyone plummet to the floor cowering while chanting, "Forgive us!"  
  
'Aw, man. I messed it up this time.' Jezabel thought, 'Please don't' get too mad, please.'  
  
"I come in here expecting to see an organized training session, and what have we here? A group of ragged recruits! This is not what is expected of you!" Jezabel flinched at his last words, lucky for her he didn't notice. But if he did, Dilandau didn't do anything about it. He continued for a while about how the Dragonslayers were supposed cultured, refined, and elegant. They were above the common street rat. They were supposed to control their anger, channel it for a battle, to enhance their prowess.  
  
'He should take his own advice' remembering all to well the fist that had dislocated her jaw.  
  
"Jezabel!" He barked, shattering her thoughts.  
  
Her head still bowed she spoke clearly, but not defiant, "Yes Lord Dilandau?"  
  
"Lord Folken wants to see you." He pointed to a servant polishing the equipment, "You there! Show her to Lord Folken's quarters."  
  
The servant, none other than Eva gently put her rag down, and beckoned for Jezabel to follow her. After exiting the room she turned to face Jezabel. "What do you think you're doing? If you keep getting into fights at this rate you'll get killed. Not that I'd mind, but were kind of depending on you, and that you leave us in a very nasty position."  
  
"Chill, okay?" Jez interrupted, "Look, Lord Folken called me in right? I'll see if I can find out anything from him."  
  
"Fine." The scowl had been wiped off her face as they stopped outside a large door with delicate carvings. "I'll wait for you here."  
  
Jezabel raised her hand to knock as the door opened. A stern looking Folken stepped aside to let her enter, "I was just about to come and get you myself."  
  
Jezabel replied, not looking him in the eye, "I'm sorry, I was detained by Lord Dilandau."  
  
"That does seem fitting, anything to bother me. He does seem to like it." He smiled to himself, although there was nothing amusing, "I suppose you're wondering why I asked for you to come here."  
  
"Yes, actually." Confessing she took in the surroundings.  
  
A dim light emitted from various machinery, and the back wall, made entirely of glass. In front of it sat a large wooden desk.  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
Cautiously Jezabel complied, sinking into one of the cushioned chairs, relaxing a little. The glow from the windows caught her hair giving it a golden look, and it sparkled off the beads of sweat on her face and  
  
"You're bleeding." Folken said noticing her arm, "You were in another fight weren't you?"  
  
"Yes." The blood was beginning to crust over at the slit in her jacket.  
  
"Let me see your arm." He walked over and examined the underside of her left forearm. "You make more enemies than friends here. Take off the jacket."  
  
Folken seemed to be talking to himself as he addressed one of the cheetah warriors. All she caught was a husky "Yes Lord Folken."  
  
"I'm sending Eriya to fetch some bandages for your wound."  
  
Jezabel was slightly chilled now that all she had on was a lavender tank top.  
  
"Your lucky the wound isn't deeper. Or longer." His hands massaged the tender area as he cleaned it up with a cloth, "I suppose we all lead a charmed life here at the Vionne. Everyone seems to cheat death."  
  
Somehow Jezabel knew he wasn't talking to her, her curiosity sparked she asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, just my musings. Hold that on there until Eriya returns. Funny you didn't realize it, a cut that deep, you should have felt something." Abruptly he changed the subject, "Now the reason I called you in here is I want to know how everything is working for you, and run a physical, which should have been done earlier."  
  
Jez peeled off the cloth ass Eriya returned, "It's green!" she exclaimed  
  
"Really. How interesting, there must have been a reaction with the antiseptic I put in the cloth." He didn't say anything more, as the wound was mended, and a blood sample taken.  
  
What followed was similar to a doctor's checkup. A basic physical for the Vionne records. Her reflexes were good, she was in good cardiovascular health, and her already toned body was becoming stronger in a shorter time than she realized. Over all she was in better condition than most people on earth could ever hope, but here she still had a ways to go.  
  
"One more thing before you leave Jezabel."  
  
"Yes Lord Folken?" she shrugged on her leather jacket.  
  
"Seeing your physical abilities I want you to start your guymelef training earlier than intended. Kana begun hers about two weeks ago, and I want to put you two on the same level as quickly as possible."  
  
"Oh." she managed to stammer out, "A guymelef, those big robots?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Scratching her head she muttered, "Oh, boy." then after a moments thought, "Fine by me." Altogether forgetting she was speaking to a ranking officer.  
  
Only slightly miffed Folken continued, "That is well. If you prove to pick this up as quickly as your other skills you should be ready for our attack on Creole. A small sized city below the southwestern border of Fanelia. We sense their loyalty to the Zaibach Empire is wavering. I'll send a servant with an operation manual, and Jezabel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do try to get along with other Dragon Slayers, it will make the Zaibach founding ball, much more enjoyable for yourself."  
  
"A ball?"  
  
"Yes, a celebration of the founding of Zaibach. A formal one, but you don't need to worry about that yet, it's still a few months away."  
  
"I see." She didn't know whether to be excited, or disgusted. A ball was similar to a dance, but if was formal…that didn't exactly coincide with her personality very well.  
  
"Could you please send Kana to me when you return?"  
  
"Yes sir." Bowing slightly she exited.  
  
When the door opened Jezabel saw Eva hurriedly stuff a small metal box into her pocket. "What did you find out?" Eva hissed.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
Silently they continued their walk back to training headquarters. Outside the door they heard Dilandau yelling…again.  
  
"I wonder what happened this time." Eva said speaking to no one in particular. Jezabel opened the door to see, not surprisingly that Kana was the one at fault.  
  
"How many times must I tell you? You are to call me Lord Dilandau! Not Dilly, or Dilly-pickle!"  
  
From the line of men she just barely heard one of them whisper, "What's a Dilly-pickle?"  
  
Jez stood solemnly, trying very hard not to laugh, even so she couldn't stop a slight shaking.  
  
"What's so funny Jezabel? Please enlighten us." Her commander ordered.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, and started laughing hysterically, even though the situation wasn't all that comical. "What's a Dilly-pickle?" she gasped out. The other slayers stared at her in bewilderment; they obviously didn't get the joke.  
  
Dilandau was about to slap her, but at the same time Jez dropped to her knees, clutching her sides.  
  
Regaining her breath Jezabel said, "A pickle is a type of food, a more specific type is a dill pickle."  
  
"What's so funny about it soldier?" Jezabel became aware of cool metal lifting her chin up. Dilandau's sword. Not offering any restraint she let it guide her head up until her eyes locked with his red ones. Burning, like the fire he so adored.  
  
'Oh, gods. He's going to kill me.' Her ice gray eyes became crystal clear as the light reflected off the iris.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's funny." Hitomi said aloud, speaking to no one, "I thought I left my tarot cards at home."  
  
"Hitomi?" Van's soothing voice came to her from the door way, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, just odd."  
  
"What?"  
  
Her emerald eyes were full of puzzlement, and her shoulders sagged into a thoughtful position, "I could have sworn I left them at home. I gave up fortune telling." A breeze fluttered in through the open balcony doors, refreshing Hitomi's mind. "It's nothing."  
  
"Lunch is ready."  
  
The wind picked up, knocking the cards to scatter them on the floor. One landed at the lovers' feet. "No, no…not again, I said I gave up fortune telling." What was once calm was now panic.  
  
Van steadied Hitomi holding her close as she wept into his shoulder, behind her lay one upturned card.  
  
Death.  
  
  
  
A/N: dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun…..hey I updated!!!! (although I don't know why I should be working on my homework…see what I do for you? One more thing Beware the ides of March!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	9. New Life

A/N: OMG! I have finally updated! (actually, I was quite busy last night.) Between working on my Gundam Wing fic, updating my web page (after like 5 months…ooh, I will not let that happen again) and putting up various other things I've found from last year, you could say I've been busy. For those of you that noticed my double uploaded chapter (chap.8) I fixed that, about a week ago…but I didn't get much for reviews…aww…*pouts* Oh well, what can ya do? Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
"L-lord Dilandau, forgive me." Jezabel begged, she didn't come to this new world only to die in it. Not now, not yet.  
  
"I asked you a question soldier. I demand an answer. What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing sir. The pun was irrelevant…sir." The metal was warming to her skin, 'Please don't let it get any warmer.' The thought of her blood spilling on to it was too much to bear. This wasn't a game. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. No this was real. Life here was real. The fantasy had become reality, she could die here, just like she could die on earth.  
  
The blade lowered so did Jezabel's head. When the tip was well away from her, she collapsed to the ground, trembling. 'Thank you, thank you. Oh gods thank you.'  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you."  
  
"Yes sir." Although she had nearly died Jezabel couldn't help but respect her commander. There was something about him, tantalizing. Something that compelled you to feel as though you would do anything for him, even die.  
  
What was she thinking? This was Dilandau, the enemy. She was only under his command until she revealed her cover. She would never lay her life down for some monster. Especially one of Zaibach.  
  
She became aware of a clap of sound followed by a muffled thud. Kana had received her punishment.  
  
"Get back to your training. Now!"  
  
At once the crew obeyed, pairing off with various weapons.  
  
Standing over Kana, Jez held out a hand to help her up. "Lord Folken wants to see you."  
  
Knocking away the offered hand Kana stood without assistance. "I don't need your help." Smugly carrying her head the cat-like blonde waltzed out the door.  
  
"Jezabel!"  
  
Snapping to attention, and then dropping to her knees Jezabel addressed Lord Dilandau, "Sir?"  
  
"I'm going to test your sword-fighting skills. Follow me." He led her to a unoccupied corner of the room, waiting for Jezabel to make the first move. She unsheathed her sword, not the same one she had 'borrowed,' but a Zaibach issue. The Irish sword was in her quarters, collecting dust.  
  
'Here goes nothing.' She charged, gaining as much momentum as possible in the short gap between them. It all seemed to be in slow motion. The tip of her blade was in front of her, all of her attention was focused on her target, Dilandau. Peripheral vision was no longer existent, all she could see was Dilandau. But, what she didn't see was when his blade came and knocked her own out of reach. And she didn't see the pendulum come back, tapping her neck.  
  
One hit, she was done. The fight had lasted no more than a few seconds.  
  
"I kill men like you in mass numbers on the battlefield. Be happy you're under my command, and not a foe."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Charge more aggressively, like you aim to kill me." Glaring the demon took up arms, looking as though he was ready to kill her.  
  
So she tried, and tried again. But, each time failing horribly. It was the same pattern every time. Charge, and that was as far as she got. Jezabel's sword was always knocked away before she had a chance to do anything else. She tried to brace herself for the blow, but every time Dilandau hit it just enough to send it away.  
  
"That's pathetic, I'll have to go much easier on you. Now watch, this is how a charge should be done." Without warning the pyromaniac lunged for her. Frantically Jezabel tried to block, but it was no good.  
  
"That is how it should be done." Dilandau's sword was placed just at the tip of her stomach. If he had stopped a moment later she would have been impaled. "Envision the strike, then complete it."  
  
For the rest of the afternoon Dilandau oversaw her training. He was impatient, but a very good teacher. If there was one thing he knew it was how to fight, and fight well. Dilandau corrected her griping, which was why she kept losing her weapon in the first place. The new grip was more difficult to maneuver, but it was more controlled, and sturdier. Not to mention it made her feel more in tune with the weapon, like it was part of her. Not a clumsy metal stick she was holding.  
  
"You're a defensive fighter." He remarked, "That's well enough, and a good defense is key to survival. But, the offensive fighter will always be the victor. Now try it again, and this time, don't give up so easily." The boy terrified her, but somehow at the same time she wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't one to back down from a challenge, this was going to be her greatest. After another round she was back down on the ground. 'One day I will beat you. I swear it Dilandau.''  
  
The worst part about getting knocked down was forcing yourself back up, but she did it again and again. 'I have to become better than this. I can become better than this.' Every time she went down this phrase got her back up.  
  
Dilandau was impressed with her stamina, though he didn't show it. Intimidation was the best way to earn respect. But she was more difficult. A conflicting personality, at times she was meek and subdued, but conversely she could be very defiant. But that was well, he'd beat it out of her eventually.  
  
'There's something about her style. It's unique, and foreign, that'll make it hard for enemies to compensate with it, but her swordsmanship, I know I've encountered it before.' But he couldn't place it. "That's enough for today."  
  
Jezabel was panting, trying to control her breath, "Yes Lord Dilandau." She gasped out from the kneeled position she had pulled herself into. Jezabel stayed there for a few minutes and then started stretching to cool down her muscles. Not doing this only made the next day worse. It was as Dilandau promised it would be…a living Hell.  
  
Most everyone had left to use the showers, save the servants. But Jez remained for a little bit. If she was ever going to become as great as Dilandau it was going to need an extra effort on her part. But in order for the body to be strong, the mind needed to be as well. A good bout of meditation was in order…in other words she let her mind wander.  
  
From the windows she could see the sun setting. The sky was painted with the dye of rose petals, and the two moons of Gaea hung in limbo over the Floresta Mountains of Asturia. They were like jagged teeth cutting into a sheep's coat, rose colored wool. It was scenes like these that always made her stay at the Vionne worthwhile. But it frustrated her as well, she wanted to be able to fly into the night, to chase the sun. But it was still only a fancy. Angels had things so great, Jezabel hoped that when she died that she could join them, cavorting in the clouds. In the distance she could make out the thin line of the ocean horizon, the blue-jeweled water, laced by a sandy beach.  
  
Suddenly her peace was interrupted, "Jezabel!" Eva had found her, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"I've been here, look outside."  
  
Eva did, and her eyes popped open, wider than they normally were, "Wow." She breathed, "Anyway," she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else was near, "Guess what I found out?" she hissed, excitement all but dancing through her eyes.  
  
Feeling as though she was talking to a little kid, Jez replied, "What?"  
  
"Kana is being groomed to be the heir of Zaibach."  
  
"What!"  
  
Eva's hands flew up defensively, "Look, it's only a rumor, but people say that she is the true heir to Zaibach. Lord Dornkirk was like her Great- Great-Grandfather or something."  
  
"You're joshin' me!" Jez exclaimed, using a very British phrase she'd picked up.  
  
"No, I'm not. I think it's a rumor that has some truth to it. I mean, she even resembles the old man. The way she thinks, if you look closely there's family resmblance."  
  
"Yeah, but I look like the freakin' Queen of England did at my age too! Along with thousands of other girls. Wait, Kana's from Earth, Dornkirk is from Gaea, that makes no sense."  
  
Slapping her head Eva cried out in frustration, "Do you think you're the only person that's traveled from the Mystic Moon! Dornkirk was from there too, and he was like two-hundred when he died."  
  
Words weren't necessary, Jezabel's expression said it all. "T-two…hundred!"  
  
"Yeah, some machine-thing was keeping alive."  
  
"When did you find this out?"  
  
"It's a long story, but, shoot! I got to tell Van about this! Where the heck did I put that?" She began rummaging through her pockets, "I know it's in here somewhere. Oh, crap if I lost it, I am d-e-a-d, dead."  
  
"Well, want to know something else?"  
  
"What?" Eva's head snapped up. She had a great aura of energy, it was like the air pulsated around her. Jez almost had to laugh, Eva's hair was something less-than-perfect, and needed a brush badly at the moment. She was slightly out of breath, but her almost lime-green eyes flashed with intensity.  
  
"I just thought you might like to know that Zaibach is launching an attack on Creole, the town just south of the Fanelian border."  
  
A stream of questions were fired off in rapid succession, "When, how many men, weapons?"  
  
"Woah, I'm not positive, but it all depends on how quickly Kana and I progress in our training."  
  
"Oh…" by now Eva had found what she was looking for, a slim silver-toned box, "Gotcha! All right, keep me posted, laterz!" She yelled as she ran out the door. And then sliding back she stood in the doorway. "You know dinner starts soon, you may want to freshen up a little."  
  
"Crap!" As hurriedly as possible Jez ran back to her room, fixed her hair, and washed the sweat away from her face before changing into her spare uniform. Grabbing her boots she attempted to pull them on while running down the hall. Just barely making it in time for supper.  
  
Dallet's smug voice was the first thing to greet her ears, "Well, look at what the cat dragged in."  
  
"I had a bit of servant trouble, Lord Dallet." She said dipping into a low curtsy, and batting her eyelashes, "Wilt thou forgivith me?" Smirking she pulled up a chair to the great table and settled about fixing her plate.  
  
For once things seemed to be going her way, but she made a mental note to herself to give Kana a nice present. Jezabel still hadn't forgotten what happened on her first day. Smiling to herself she lifted up her head and relaxed in the plush chairs.  
  
Like the rest of the Vionne the walls were made of a cool stone-like metal texture. High ceilings were abundant, and the main source of light came in through the windows far above. Here and there in the table were deep knife- made pockets, presumably from dinnertime scuffles.  
  
But, she had to wonder where Lord Dilandau ate. In all her meals she had never seen him once eat with his men. It must be lonely at the top, with everyone except maybe Folken below you.  
  
It was things like these that drifted in and out of her mind during the meal, drifting like bubbles during the hot summer days. But for now she would have to take things one step at a time, one day at a time, life was beginning to settle in on this new world, and somehow, she felt as though she'd always belonged here…it was strange really…  
  
A/N: Good, bad, strange? Kind of a boring chap….I'll make up for it later…I'm so happy I finished with this HUGE project for America History! Yeah! *shudders* that was a nightmare….*cringe* but I got an A on it so that's good, well 'til next time. R&R! (oh and please ignore any typos…I'll fix 'em later)  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	10. Explosions of the Past

Chapter Nine:  
  
Training proceeded to go as usual, in all the rigorous aspects of it. Once a week Dilandau would take her aside and see what she was made of. Her speed and agility had improved in the two months she had been there. And her body had already adjusted to the harsh new pattern of life that she was taking on.  
  
Jezabel didn't bruise as easy, and most of the Dragonslayers were actually civil to her, if not all that communicative. They seemed have adopted her now, like they did with Kana. They may not have always shown it, but their newfound sisters became family to them, as dear as Lord Dilandau was.  
  
At one point or another they had experienced first-hand that she was a quick learner. And though she was not anywhere near as advanced as the Elite team was, Jezabel was holding her own, and soon would be able to fight in a battle. The attack on Creole had not yet occurred, though something told her it would be soon. Folken wanted to save this fight for Kana and Jez.  
  
Guymelef training had started out nothing short of nerve-wracking, but now it seemed that the giant suit of armor was a part of her. At her first session Jez had arrived a little bit early, so she entertained herself by gazing around the room. The hanger was huge. A long metal balcony strung itself around the room, getting the best view was always from up above. Rows of guymelefs hung waiting to be deployed. They were huge, and enticingly intimidating. Their whole essence said, 'Try to control me.' and that was what Jezabel wanted to do. These were her biggest challenge yet, and she wasn't going to back down from this one.  
  
Viole was going to be training her, and he soon arrived. "Impressive aren't they?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows behind her. However she knew he was there, she could feel his presence though he didn't make a sound.  
  
"Yes, sir. The graphics in the texts do not do justice to the real things. But what I still don't see what the energy source is."  
  
Viole launched into an explanation, "The guymelefs are powered by energists. I know that was mentioned in the texts, but most people know about these because practically everything mechanical is operated by them. The different colors indicate their potency. Red is the strongest, followed by purple and then green. The guymelefs use drag-energists, ones that have been purified after a dragon has swallowed ore deposits. These are the most powerful of the physical ones."  
  
"Oh," Jez said processing the information, "I see."  
  
"I'll show you. Follow me." Jumping from the balcony he landed on the shoulder of one of the monsters. Hesitating for only a second Jez followed.  
  
It was like flying, only she was falling, and for some reason she felt compelled to summon wings to her form and fly off. A little less than gracefully Jezabel landed, using Viole's hand to steady her. Once her balanced regained, her trainer slid down a metal arm of the beast, stopping in front of the jeweled plate at its chest.  
  
Kneeling on the shoulder above Jezabel watched, entranced by what she was seeing. The seemingly solid stone liquefied as Viole placed his hand inside, but yet the heart didn't lose its form, apart from a slight ripple. When his hand emerged he was holding a pink sphere, with grooved edges covering its surface.  
  
Nimbly Jez climbed down to Viole's level. "That ball powers this whole thing?" It was little bigger than the size Viole's fist, which to say was something you didn't want to come in contact with. "May I hold it?"  
  
Not answering Viole handed her the energy source. It was cool and firm. Like a rock just retrieved from crystal clear water. But at the same time it seemed like something that could be easily broken, like a sculpture of spun glass. Gingerly Jez placed it back and watched as the ripples danced the across the glittering stone.  
  
"That is so amazing."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That the stone is liquid, but not all at the same time."  
  
"I guess it is." He responded, akin to a child no longer fascinated by his new toy. "Ready?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, we have two units designed for instruction. But we should probably wait until Guimel comes here with Kana."  
  
They didn't have to wait long. Kana emerged first from the open door, followed by Guimel who looked like he either wanted to killer, or rip out her vocal chords. Either would have been fine with Jez.  
  
"All I want to know is why Dallet can't instruct me!" Kana yelled at him, oblivious to Viole and Jez lurking just below them.  
  
"Listen soldier. I don't make the rules, I follow them. Lord Dilandau said for me to train you, and I will. That is final."  
  
"Don't give me that crap. There has to be a reason behind it, other than because Dilandau said so."  
  
"Lord Dilandau to you." He corrected, "Dallet is one of our best swordsman, but the worst with a guymelef. You'll need all the help you can get so you'll train under me. Is that understood, soldier?"  
  
"Yes." Kana scowled the battle lost. She hated it when the others pulled rank on her. "What do you mean I need all the help I can get?"  
  
"I meant what I said, soldier. Jez has been here for just barely two months, and look at how far she's progressed. Already she's surpassing you, either you train harder or you'll be left in the dust."  
  
More than slightly offended Kana retaliated, "You're putting me and her on the same level? The nerve."  
  
Guimel couldn't take it any longer. He had patience, probably why he was commanded to instruct Kana, but her unorthodox behavior was becoming too much for even him to handle. Following in Dilandau's footsteps he slapped her sharply across the face. "Remember, a little respect goes a long way here. I didn't say you were on the same level. I put her on a higher level than you."  
  
'Ouch that hurt.' Jez thought, smiling gleefully to herself. Quickly she grabbed a chain that held the guymelef in place, and climbed up it to the railings above. "Thank you, Guimel. I appreciate the critique." was all she said just after landing on the safety of the guarded ledge.  
  
"Hn. Where's Viole?"  
  
As if on cue Viole's head popped up, "Right here man. Which training unit are you using?"  
  
"We'll take the newer one, I don't trust her in the old module." Guimel replied jerking his head to Kana.  
  
The female population bit their tongues. Jez to keep from snickering, and Kana to keep from retaliating.  
  
"Alright then." Viole answered swinging onto the metal balcony. "Jezabel."  
  
Quickly she followed him, holding her head high and proud, letting her boots land with a smart click as she followed the violet-haired soldier around the maze of the chamber.  
  
On their way they passed a magnificent piece of machinery. A guymelef the color of mother-of-pearl, the only thing that wasn't this luminescent shade was the energist, glowing somewhere in between red and purple. A black cloak draped over it, like a shroud of death. Even in this dim light you could tell it hadn't been used in a long time. But even so, even in the endless sleep it found itself in, one could see that it was a figure of power, or at least, once was.  
  
"That looks like one of the Espanish ones doesn't it?" Jezabel commented.  
  
"Espano." corrected Viole, "It may have been modeled after one. It was a trial unit from a few years back, I believe." He gazed at it darkly and then continued on.  
  
However, Jez didn't miss a beat. This place was full of secrets, one's that she intended to find out. It was like everyone here seemed drained somehow, living, but not full of life. She was living with a group of old souls. Perhaps it was the fact they had seen the horrors of the battlefield, perhaps not. Perhaps it was something more.  
  
Everyone here had some strange maturity, like they had looked death in the eye, and cheated him. Dwelling on this she remembered what Miguel had said to her before. 'Is life and death the same?'  
  
But her pondering had to come to a close, Viole had stopped in front of an old, rickety looking guymelef, covered with dust from un-usage.  
  
"Let me guess, this is a classic?"  
  
Blowing away a coating of dust he rubbed the energist 'til it gleamed, "This is what we all learned on. And yes, this baby is a classic. She doesn't look like much, but if you kick her into high gear, she's a demon." He smiled fondly at the mecha, as though reliving a past life.  
  
Hearing this high praise Jezabel's eyes glowed with anticipation. And seeing Viole so peaceful was a nice change. He really was an all right guy, once you got past the jagged edge. "Is everyone here like you?" she asked, like a small child asking about the color of the sky.  
  
"What do you mean?" he turned his head to look her straight in the eye.  
  
"Well, I mean…" wringing her hands she looked for the right words, "Is everyone like you? Cold, and distant, even intimidating, until you get past that outer barrier. You, everyone here seems so sad at times. It's like you want to live, but forgot how. All of you, well maybe not Chesta so much, have this wall around you. I can feel it all the time. You're tough, and sharp. Driving people away. I'm not the most intelligent of people, but I feel like something's out of sync here, there's a part of everyone missing. Am I making any sense?"  
  
There wasn't a response as Viole slumped inwardly. Jezabel had hit the nail head on, even if she didn't realize it. "Yes, you are, we all know it too. War brings sorrow. All of us have lost something dear to us. So we shield ourselves. We lost Lord Dilandau once, none of us want to have that happen again. We won't lose anything else either. That answer you're question 'lil sis?" he said as he grabbed her around the neck to give her a noogie.  
  
"Little sis? I'm the same age as you!"  
  
He smiled. Something she had never seen him do. Not a smirk or a smile doused in sorrow, but a genuine grin. One that made his whole face light up, like a welcome ray of sunshine after a winter's storm. Not only was it all that, but it was infectious.  
  
So it made Jezabel smile even broader, and let her bell-tone laughter ring in the air, resonating off the metal suits.  
  
Above Folken Lecour de Fanel watched as the two soldiers cleaned off the old suit. He had been right in thinking Jezabel would help them all. But, he had a feeling that this was the beginning. She would become a great figure in the world of Gaea, because now she had returned home.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"Dude! This is awesome!" Jezabel screamed.  
  
"Careful." warned Viole, "Watch the trees!"  
  
With ease Jezabel dodged around them zooming around the ground below the Vionne.  
  
Dilandau's cocky voice came over the intercom, "You're doing well, Jezabel. But I have yet to see what you're made of."  
  
Smiling sadistically she answered her general. "As you wish, Lord Dilandau." Placing on an extra burst of speed, excising the ancient model's limits she head straight for the Vionne.  
  
At a large window stood Lord Dilandau, and the Strategeos.  
  
"She's coming up dangerously close Dilandau. Perhaps Viole should take over the controls…Dilandau?"  
  
"No, I want to see what happens…Viole!"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Do not take over the controls, I want to see what she can do."  
  
"Over."  
  
A split-second later the guymelef streaked past the window, inches away from the fragile glass. Dilandau watched as she performed various twirls and stunts. 'A stunt pilot? This could prove interesting.' "Gatti!" he barked, while flipping off the intercom.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Prepare the Dragonslayers's for a game, Jezabel is it, and we get to catch her."  
  
"…Sir?"  
  
"Do it!" he yelled striking the messenger.  
  
"Yes sir." scrambling to his feet Gatti bowed quickly and marched hurriedly out the door.  
  
"Time for game of what I call cat and mouse, Jezabel." he whispered.  
  
Folken's cool voice "Dilandau, do you think this is wise?" But, there was no talking to him, not while he was in this mood. Already the battle-crazed glint was forming in his eye, some things just never changed.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"All at attention!" Gatti called into the weight room. "Lord Dilandau has ordered a surprise guymelef training. So move!"  
  
Slightly surprised the Dragonslayers stopped what they were doing with puzzled expressions.  
  
"Guymelef training?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Gatti, what's up?"  
  
"Lord Dilandau has been supervising Jezabel's lesson under Viole, he wants to play a game with her."  
  
Shocked expressions went round, some with smirks, and snickers, and others with just plain surprise.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"No way, she's that good already?"  
  
Gatti shook his head, "You should see her, it's like she was born in that thing."  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"Well, she looks as though she's doing quite well." Eva commented to herself. Despite their rough starting Jez and Eva were becoming fast friends, it was like Jez replaced part of the family she had lost so long ago. "Can't this girl ever pick up after herself?" Eva remade the bed, picked up Jezabel's newly acquired nick-knacks, swept and washed the stone tiled floor, and set the rugs out on the railing of the balcony to air. Just as she set the last one out Jez's guymelef raced past blowing by the warm air of early summer. Eva relished in it for a moment before scowling. "It's not fair!" she screamed as horrible memories long locked away came flooding back to haunt her. Flashbacks of a past she had forgotten, and locked away.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy? Where are you?" The little girl, no more than four or five, huddled into the corner, curling away from the hungry flames. "Mommy! Help me!" But no one came, not her elder sister, not her parents, no one but the flames. It came, creeping closer and closer, licking up the wooden house, devouring the game she and her sister were playing only a few minutes before. Somewhere on the other side was her sister, just as trapped as she was.  
  
"Eva! Where's momma?" her sister cried barely audible over the rage of the inferno. "Momma! Daddy!" And then contrasting with the orange blaze, was a cool blue light, and it swept through the room, taking up her sister, but leaving her. "Eva!"  
  
It was the last she ever saw of her sister, the arms outstretched reaching for her, "Eva! Come with me!"  
  
But she couldn't move…the flames had frozen her, and then her sister had disappeared. "No! Wait for me!" But it was too late. Her family was gone." A dark cannon ball flipped in through the window, shattering the glass, but not cutting her thanks to the thick, water-drenched cloak she bore. "Come here." the feminine voice commanded, soft and soothing, but urgent. "Come with me, Eva."  
  
"Mommy?" she asked before collapsing into unconsciousness in the woman's arms.  
  
The next part she vividly remembered was stepping out of a carriage, following the woman that had saved her. The woman who was not her mother. Her entire family had died in the blaze, and what she had witnessed with her sister was her soul departing the world. She was alone in the world, an orphan.  
  
"I'd like to speak with Queen Vari." The woman told the guard.  
  
"Do you have an appointment? If not come back at another time, the queen is very busy at the moment."  
  
"No, I don't. This is a matter of utmost urgency, I must speak with her!"  
  
"I'm sorry peasant-woman, I cannot let you pass. The Queen has more important issues than your trivial problems."  
  
Eva had never seen her deceased mother's friend so angry, Shanarie was always a peaceful person, if not a little headstrong. "My trivial problems affect her directly! I come bearing news of friends and family!"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, now please leave before I order an escort for you."  
  
Shanarie breathed in deeply and slowly, calming herself, "Then," she said, considerably more sanely, "Give this note to her. If she refuses to see me after, I shall leave."  
  
The guard took the sealed envelope, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I didn't poison it. Make sure this is given to her. I won't leave until I either speak with her, or have her signature on this note as proof she has read it, and dismissed it. If I find out that the queen does not see it, you will pay with your life. Is that understood, captain?" Heat began to radiate off her form, wavering the air around her.  
  
The captain of the guard's eyes widened in shock, and he left without a word, an elemental Atlantian was not one to mess around with for kicks and giggles.  
  
A few minutes later the front doors flew open and a woman dashed out with tears streaming down her face. Firmly clutched in her hand was the letter given to her. "Tell me it's not true. This can't be true."  
  
"I'm sorry, Elena and Alamman are dead. They were trapped in the fire that destroyed their home. One daughter is the only survivor." Shanarie nudged Eva forward; she looked up from the ground to see the sweet queen kneeling in front of her. Vari's face full of compassion and sorrow.  
  
"You poor thing." She whispered through tear-clouded eyes. "Come with me. Thank you Shana…" But Shanarie had left, knowing that Eva was in good hands with the Queen.  
  
As it turned out Eva's home was lit aflame because her family were draconians. With no living relatives Eva came to live in the palace of Fanelia with King Guau, Queen Vari, the Princes Folken and Van, and Merle - though not of royal lineage, a close part of their family.  
  
For some strange and unknown reason after the fire Eva could never summon her wings. Vari tried remedies of all kinds to help her, but nothing seemed to have worked. Thus concluding that the problem was not physical, but emotional. These wounds are the hardest, and slowest to heal.  
  
Her family had died because of what they were, she had even seen her own sister's passing, and subconsciously she didn't want to share the same fate.  
  
"It's just not fair!" Eva screamed snapping back to reality. "She can fly and I can't! Why can't I? I want to, but, I can't."  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"Jezabel, we have company…"  
  
Behind her all of the Dragonslayer Elite guymelefs were lined in a V form, tailing the trainee. "Crap. Now what do I do?"  
  
"You dodge us." Dilandau's voice crackled over the static. "If we catch you, you're dead. And Viole, you are not to touch the controls, let her do this herself. You have tens seconds…starting now."  
  
Jezabel flipped off the intercom, no use in communicating with the enemy. Three major landscape points were here, "A canyon, crater, or trees…what would you chose?"  
  
A moment later Viole chose, "The canyon."  
  
"Well then, we're off to the trees." Spiraling downward she landed behind a large willowy-type tree.  
  
"What are you doing? We're sitting ducks here."  
  
"Making a slingshot…they won't look here for a little bit, they'll probably check the canyon first…that's what you thought of first, and you all tend to think alike." While she was talking Jezabel was busy finding two branches that were supple and strong. Pulling them toward her, she concentrated on holding them in place. "Viole turn on the intercom, I want to hear what they're saying."  
  
He obliged.  
  
"Chesta, you and Dallet head for the crater, Gatti and Miguel you stay at the canyon. Guimel you check the forest, I'll stay and wait for her. She can't hide forever."  
  
Cries of "Yes sir" answered his command.  
  
"Waiting, waiting…" Jezabel whispered. Suddenly, two guymelefs landed, one facing her, the other to her right. Steadily coming closer.  
  
Dilandau faced her, even with the guymelef she could picture his sneering face, "What are you waiting for Jezabel? Any longer and you'll be trapped, and if you're trapped, you're dead."  
  
Viole didn't say anything, Jez was up to something, he just hoped that it wouldn't blow up in her face.  
  
"Just a little closer, come on…Now!" Letting one branch sail to meet Guimel's 'melef, she hit him dead on, knocking him back. However, Dilandau did not miss a beat. When Guimel was knocked down, he flew above to block her escape.  
  
"I thought you were better than this Jezabel. Such a disappointment."  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet." she hissed. Holding on to the other branch she let it go, pulling her to the left while picking up speed, advancing into flight mode she zoomed beneath the treetops, as best she could, dodging crima-claws hurled at her from Dilandau, and the other 'slayers that had left their posts.  
  
"I can't see a thing." Bursting out of the treetops, she saw the familiar V- shape formation tailing her.  
  
"Jez, those 'melefs are faster than this one, they can catch up to you in a split second if you give them half a chance."  
  
"Well, I won't give them that chance then." Both were speaking low enough so it wouldn't be picked up by the intercom. The canyon was coming up ahead. Going into a dive perpendicular with the ground Jez entered. Racing at high speeds she attempted to shake off the pursuers, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Jez! Careful! You're being too risky!"  
  
Now she was following a river.  
  
"Slow down! We're overheating!"  
  
Steam was pouring out of the cracks and crannies of the machine. Dead ahead was a waterfall; she could lose them there. Jezabel was soaring above the long plummet down, and then she was spiraling down, the system had overheated and failed. The ground rushed up closer and closer. "Brace yourself Viole, we're going to crash."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
She waited for the incoming shock, instead she had an idea. If the guymelef was overheating, that meant the liquid metal was super-heated, if she could use those as rockets, she could probably slow herself down enough to land safely. Pulling out of the dive she snapped out of flight mode clamed her hand to her side, and fired the crima-claws at the ground.  
  
It worked. Newton's third law had proven itself correct once again. The reaction force of the liquid metal didn't overcome the force of the gravity, but it slowed them down enough to land not all that gracefully on the shores of the river. The liquid metal didn't eject, but a super-heated steam was released.  
  
Behind her Viole let out of breath of relief. "That was scary, remind me to never oversee you're training again."  
  
"I'm alive!" Jez screamed in return. "I am so freakin' lucky!"  
  
Dilandau was now hovering over her. "Don't start with the luck, the cheetah warriors are bad enough."  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow…16 pages! I have no life…. But, hey, I said I'd make up for the last couple of shorter ones, so I did…was it good, bad, mediocre? Well, let me know…and I figure I'm about a quarter of the way through this thing! I love spring vacation! No homework, no school, just fun stuff. ^_^ But, I don't know…and just for the record, I know this seems to have the feel of a self-insertion fic, Mary Jane or Sue…whatever they're called…and it kinda is. When I started writing this it was that all the way…and from this evolved my nickname/screen-name, Jez. But now…a year later (yes, I have been working on this for a year *sigh*) Jezabel is a character I created. I'm sure fellow writers will agree that all their (or most…some….a couple) characters become a part of them because they become emotionally attached to their creation…why am I thinking Frankenstein right now? But it's not quite like that, what I'm trying to get at is yes, myself and Jezabel have a lot in common, but not everything, and what started as me evolved into Jezabel…okay enough preaching. (My sermon for the day…sorry…late night…sleep over…lotsa Gundam Wing, Sorcerous Stabber Orphen and Bastard!!…weird show. *nods vigorously* ya get that piccy?) Btw, how do you spell Van's dad's name? I think what I have is right…but I'm not sure anyone know? Anyway, enough of my ramblings, I want to hear yours…and I don't mind flames either…In fact I love them! What could be better than fire? ::runs off to go play with lighter:: (you know this is a really long note…I won't do this again anytime soon…unless you like reading my nonsensical jabber. *shrugs*)  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	11. Tempest of Love

Chapter Ten: Tempest of Love  
  
"Don't take life too seriously,  
  
You'll never escape it anyway…"  
  
"You have no idea how much fun that was!" Jezabel jabbered excitedly to Eva  
  
"What's fun?"  
  
Jez sighed flopping down on her bed, staring at the crimson canopy, "Flying, it just gives you this rush, and then the wind blowing past you, blowing through your hair. You have no idea how awesome that was."  
  
What followed was not the expected reaction, "Shutup! You don't have to rub it in!" Eva grumbled something else to herself as she stormed out the door.  
  
Just as she threw open the door, Gatti was there raising his hand to knock. Unfortunately, for him the door came flying open smacking him squarely on the forehead. "Ow!" he cried clapping his hand to the injured portion of his head. "Eva?"  
  
By now a furious Eva had run halfway down the hall. Hearing Gatti's voice she faced him locking eyes with him for a split-second before running off.  
  
"What did you say to her Jez?" He asked watching her puzzled face emerge from the room.  
  
"Me? Nothing, she just sort of spazzed out at me. How did you know her name anyway?"  
  
"She's a good friend of mine," he said waving aside the question. "How do you know her?"  
  
Jezabel rolled her eyes, "You don't think I have all male friends here do you?"  
  
"Well, I could say something about you and Miguel. He's very nice to you."  
  
"Yeah, so? What's your point?" Jezabel replied with a mocking ring to her voice, getting very curious as to what Gatti was hinting about.  
  
"Are you that dense? Miguel doesn't take to too many people, but he takes to you."  
  
"It's because we're friends."  
  
"That's not what he thinks."  
  
Jezabel was caught way off her guard, everything Gatti had been hinting at finally hit her – like a well aimed crima claw. She watched the growing smirk on her superior's face.  
  
"You think about that, in the meantime, I'm going after Eva."  
  
"I wouldn't advise that," she said snapping back to her cocky self, "If you place any value on you're life that is."  
  
"What?"  
  
Calmly Jezabel continued, "You heard me. I wouldn't do that, she was pretty ticked off about something. Just let her be, otherwise she'll be out for blood, literally."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see her after dinner."  
  
"You go and do that lover-boy, right now I need to find a shower." She disappeared into her room to retrieve a robe and when she emerged, Gatti was gone. Nothing could place a damper on her today, well except for the lecture she had received from Lord Dilandau. But even in shadow she had found the light that casted it.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking! You could have killed yourself, and Viole! I can not afford to lose two good men because of an idiotic move like that!"  
  
Meekly Jezabel humored him, "Forgive me, Lord Dilandau." she muttered falling on her knees.  
  
She was instead delivered a blow that picked her up, and flung her over backwards. Even after all this time she still wasn't use to those hideous punches of his. But she knew that somewhere concealed in that decking there was respect, and caring. Dilandau just chose to show it in the strangest of ways.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Dilandau!" she cried again, struggling to hold in the saltwater stinging in her eyes. A few moments of deep, calming breaths cleared up that problem. The pain was still there, but it was duller now.  
  
"I can not afford to house idiots in my ranks."  
  
Jezabel was about to go into the 'forgive me' routine when none other than Miguel saved her.  
  
"Permission to speak, sir!" he called out loudly into the chamber.  
  
Stopping in mid slap Dilandau jerked his head to the voice, glaring at Miguel he finished his earlier intention before addressing him, "Permission granted, soldier."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you agree that Jezabel used supreme intuition, and quick thinking in preventing what could have been disastrous?" he turned to face Jezabel - who at the moment was picking herself off the ground, swaying a little as she attempted to stop her head from swimming. "Have you ever seen a Teiring Guymelef?" he asked.  
  
Jezabel answered as loud as she could under the circumstances, "No." even so it was barely above a whisper. Then thinking it was best she crouched back down on the floor. She showed respect and conserved her strength all at once. More so the latter though.  
  
"The Teirings are ultra-fast guymelefs used by the leopard twins. They achieve these high speeds by doing what you did today with the training unit. They heat liquid metal to the point of boiling and shoot it out the back. In doing this they can go ten times the speed of the Alseides. In my own opinion you took a bad situation and used it to your advantage, I don't many others of us would be able take an overheating guymelef and do what you did today. I think she should be commended for a bold and successful maneuver that would catch the enemy by surprise, and allow the guymelef to cool down. Lord Dilandau." Miguel bowed and returned to his place in the formation.  
  
Everyone could see the fury written in Dilandau's face, but mixed with it was respect, the kind that would never show, but was there all the same. His forefinger trailed across a scar on the side of his face. Prick, prick, prick…. No one moved, or made the slightest of sounds as Dilandau debated her fate, punishment or commendment? He too had seen the points in Miguel's argument before he stated them, but now having them be voiced he took those into more careful consideration.  
  
Silkily, the albino sauntered up to the bent Jezabel. "Rise." It was barely above a whisper, but in that room even that low volume seemed to echo with the power behind it.  
  
Making no sudden moves Jezabel did, as regal as Dilandau did himself. She said nothing, but her expression conveyed respect, and her eyes seemed to say everything for her.  
  
"It is true that you showed quick thinking in a life threatening situation, but you also worked yourself into that situation. I see no excuse for that!" Faster then she'd ever felt before his hand came whirling at her cheek, but stopped short. "I believe you have learned your lesson." and then for good measure the halted blow come back at her, nearly getting her off guard. "Dismissed!"  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Jezabel pulled the chain next to her head and waited a few seconds before a blast of nearly scalding water came down on her. The shower was operated on gravity, the only downside to this was you couldn't control the temperature. Sometimes the water was cold, or unbearably hot, but then again, once in a rare while the water was perfect. Today wasn't her lucky day. The water stopped as she released the chain and she proceeded to work in a type of shampoo before pulling the chain again.  
  
Outside the actual shower was a fairly standard public bathroom, robes and towels, among other little things. (Robes for the female population, Jezabel had never seen the guys bother with one, it was always a well placed towel…not that she minded of course.)  
  
Throwing her hair up turban-style into a towel, and wrapping herself in the short white robe she went to her room to actually get some normal clothes. In the distance she could hear a storm rumble it's throaty voice. Instantly her eyes flew open wider than was naturally possible, and she ran swiftly to her quarters. Sure enough the sky had blackened, and was periodically cut with jagged white scars that healed instantaneously. Pulling on her uniform pants and under-shirt, Jezabel walked out to greet her newfound friend.  
  
Resting her hands on the rail and gazing up at the sky she welcomed the rain that had just arrived. Jez didn't care if she was wet or not, what is wet can become dry. On cue a warm breeze flowed through the air, jerking her head back to relish in it just being there. The cool rain of spring fading into summer splattered against her face wetting what was dry only a few minutes ago.  
  
Gauging by the weather she guessed that it was late May or early June, it was hard to tell, all Jez knew was that they called this month Orange. Again the deep voice boomed, and shortly thereafter. The rain was coming down harder now and soon the balcony became very wet and slick on the smooth stone.  
  
Jezabel went back into her room to shut the balcony door and nearly collided with Miguel in her haste.  
  
"Miguel! What are you doing in here?" To see Jez was a comical sight, her hair was straggly from the wind and rain, and thanks to the latter her clothes had become very sticky and nearly transparent – well the shirt never covered much anyway for her. A flash of light blinded Miguel from the large glass door. Using his quick reflexes a hand shield was formed.  
  
Her outline could be clearly seen, and one strap on her top was sliding down off Jezabel's shoulder, exposing her bra strap in its place. And in this Miguel saw something he never had noticed before, that she was truly beautiful. Even in Jez's disorderly state he could see the life that sizzled in her. That positively glowed through every pore, and was illuminated in her eyes. Smiling to himself he realized that he had fallen for this strange girl long ago, when she first attacked him in the woods. Amazed at her strength and skill Miguel had been caught off guard, finally a girl that wasn't afraid to fight back, and at the same time still a personality that wasn't all rebellion. But a little didn't hurt.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jezabel asked, wondering why Miguel was staring at her so intently. Of course he was an intense person, but now it was like his eyes hadn't moved from her since he entered…and truth be told, he hadn't let them.  
  
Again that self-satisfied smile, "Nothing." with a slight shake of his head he reached over to fix her shirt, gently brushing her skin as he brought the fabric to it's appropriate place.  
  
A loud crash broke the moment, the sound of glass shattering. Quickly Miguel wrapped Jezabel into his arms and threw them both flat on the floor, guarding her body with his back. Nothing more happened.  
  
"Miguel, what was that?"  
  
He didn't have to answer, as he picked himself up off of her she could see for herself the damage done. An extra-strong gust of wind had caused the glass to fly into her room.  
  
"Let's go get a maid to clean this up." Miguel suggested  
  
Jezabel stood transfixed watching the storm outside her window. "No, we can do the later." She looked for her boots lying near the door, "Can you grab those for me?"  
  
Miguel did, and as soon as they were on her feet, Jezabel grabbed Miguel's wrist and dragged him out into the tempest.  
  
"Jezabel! What are you doing!"  
  
"Same thing I was doing before you came in. Don't you like storms?"  
  
"Not ones that break windows."  
  
A loopy grin was spreading across her face, one he had seen many times during her training, "Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"Back inside, you'll catch a cold out here." he was trying to reason with her, but that was like trying to reason with a frog, it didn't work  
  
"Nah, this is great!" To emphasize her point she twirled around sending her hair flying in all directions, and losing whatever traction she had managed to find in the polished stone. Again Miguel was there, to catch her. But his time he didn't let her go - he held her close in his arms. "You should be more careful." he whispered into her ear, "I don't think I could stand losing you."  
  
The phrase caught her by surprise, and her muscles tightened, "What?" She jerked her head up to read his expression.  
  
"I couldn't stand losing you." he said again, this time looking her in the eye. He knew girls liked that, and although he could have any girl he so desired - one of the perks of being a Dragonslayer. But none of them had ever held his interest for any length of time, but here maybe she was different.  
  
"Could you please stop staring at me, its kind of unnerving," Blunt as always,but she made no move to leave his hold. In fact it was quite the opposite, she buried her head against his chest, watching the thunderstorm out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Jezabel…"  
  
But he didn't say anything more, at the sound of her name Jezabel tightened her grip around Miguel's waist to let him know what she felt, it may not have been love, but it was sure getting close to that. And so they stood there watching until the bruised clouds went away, and the moon goddess gave them her blessing. And although it took so few words to convey what they felt, they both knew that this would be an everlasting love that would grown and bloom, fertilized from the rain of the tempest – the tempest of this very night.  
  
A/N: Okies, whatcha think? I actually put in some fluff. *shocked look* Okay actually I was planning to do something soon anyway, but thank you Lum for getting me to actually write it…sorry this took awhile to get out, and it's kinda short, but it's just been so nice outside, I've been trying to beat The Legend of Dragoon, and…*drum roll* Homework…dun dun dunnnnnnnn. But if you like it let me know, if not hey I like fire, and if you have any ideas they're more than welcome. Oh and a big round of applause to FireDemon for not only having read this thing once…but twice, and has reviewed everytime! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, lots more to come *cheesy announcer voice* Will Eva ever calm down, will Gatti get a concussion, when will Jez figure out that twirling in a rainstorm is a bad idea if there is no traction?(unless of course someone is there to catch you) Stay tuned for the next episode of Where Loyalty Lies….!  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	12. Attack on Creole

Chapter Eleven: Attack on Creole  
  
"Yama nashi, ochi nashi, imi nashi…  
  
(No mountain, no point, no meaning…)"  
  
By now it was common knowledge that Miguel had fallen for Jezabel, and in it all Jez couldn't stop herself for falling in as well. She had never felt such emotion for any boy from earth, but here it was different, there was something about Miguel that she couldn't help adoring. Maybe it was his rationality that wasn't overly serious, or maybe it was the fact that Jez had finally found someone that wasn't a weakling, like those on earth. He wasn't cocky like the jocks, but he wasn't nerdy like the chess club, he was perfect. Strong and intelligent all mixed into one.  
  
Finally, Kana and Jez had trained enough for them to be eligible in a battle, they had finally managed to hold their own in a battle, or at least long enough to make an escape. But, there was something about Jez's way of fighting. She had adopted what seemed like a kamikaze way of battle, she would rather die and take as many with her than be taken prisoner. Dilandau blamed it on her previous training on Earth, and he made it clear that he wanted no casualties on his side in this miniscule battle.  
  
But, none the less, the battle date was drawing near, set for two days from now. Orange, 20th Moon. Naturally, Eva related this information to Van. He had only told Creole to be on their guard, and that Zaibach may be attacking with a small force, but enough to annihilate the small city.  
  
Creole was a peaceful city, holding little or no weapons of combat. There was the royal guard, but they only acted if there was an immediate threat to the safety of their people. Zaibach had the upper hand here. In prolonging the battle date the town's people had been lulled into a false sense of security, the attack hadn't happened, and why would Zaibach attack such a poor, passive city? Others had been under attack and had fallen, some by the infamous Dragonslayers, some not.  
  
During those times that the Dragonslayers had been out in the battlefield Jezabel had trained with the Cheetah Warriors, or if they were dispatched as well she took the liberty of snooping around the Vionne, finding out what she could. In this way she had found some very interesting information, maybe not all of it pertained to the mission, but a little history course didn't hurt either. So far all she had read into was ancient type things, but what threw her for a loop was how Atlantis – an Earth myth – had found it's way into Gaea's history. After looking up more about it, and a few trips to Lord Folken's chambers, the mystery became apparent. The draconians or winged people, were really Atlantians. In their search for power and control they became more powerful than the gods, and thus creating their own death. But, as the power of Atlantis was to grant wishes, before their demise the winged ones created a world parallel to Earth, they called it Gaea.  
  
The two days came and went, and before Jezabel knew it, she was waiting with the rest of the Dragonslayers for a briefing in the wee hours of morning, or actually more so waiting for the orders to go. Everyone knew what happened when Dilandau was sent on a mission, the victim was annihilated, wiped forever off the face of the map. No matter how much General Adelphous (sp?) told him not to get carried away, which was like trying to tell the river to go uphill, everything that Dilandau was sent to conquer came to Zaibach in ruins.  
  
Amongst all the casual talk, and bickering, Jezabel tried to relax, but somehow it wasn't possible. She was nervous, and questioning what she was doing here. It was too soon to blow her cover, even Van had told her that when she explained her inner turmoil to him. (Thanks to Eva's transmitter) On one side she was fighting for the enemy, while trying to take them down from the inside. But conversely Zaibach was home to her. Jezabel had friends, and didn't feel like she stuck out so much as in Earth – which wasn't the case, but at least here she felt like she belonged. Yet, all in all it didn't seem right to be fighting for Zaibach, to attack innocent people under the name of evil. Or did it feel right to fight side by side with your friends?  
  
The maelstrom of emotions kept whirling around in her, she'd have to sort it all out later. But even with these thoughts submerged she could help but feel a twinge of guilt whenever she saw Miguel, but he was the one person Jez could not tell, his loyalty for Zaibach was deep, and hers…was not.  
  
Jezabel jumped back to the present at the sight of her commander, Lord Dilandau. She had never seen him like this, like a caged animal. Every muscle was tense tightly coiled just waiting to lash out at some poor unsuspecting creature. His eyes, so resembling the color of blood took in the stock of men at his disposal. It would a small battle, something just to prove Zaibach's strength and intolerance to traitors. But, a battle was a battle, and there was something Dilandau hated.  
  
Waiting.  
  
No one made a sound as the General paced the room. Back and forth, again and again. He began to stroke the side of his cheek, slowly, measurably. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer, in a twisted fit of rage he drew a dagger and hurled it at the wall, embedding it in a wooden beam. "Let's move, we'll travel the rest of the way in the guymelefs."  
  
"But sir," Gatti contradicted, "Lord Folken's orders are to stay here until he dismisses us." Gatti's comment was rewarded with the usual slap.  
  
"I don't give a damn what Folken says. I take my orders from General Adelphos, not some ex-sorcerer. Now, let's move!" There was no arguing with him, unless you wanted to see blood spilt on the Vionne floor.  
  
As one mass the Dragonslayers smartly saluted their leader and quick marched to the hanger. Climbing into the latest model of guymelefs, the Aroides unit, Jezabel ran through all the checks to make sure it was in good working order. The meters all read full, and without a moments hesitation she turned on the intercom. Before she knew it Jez was out and flying through the air like she had been born in it. It was exactly like the feeling she had when she first touched the Irish sword. It was still lying in her room, Jezabel didn't use it because she didn't want to damage it, and somehow the blade seemed too powerful to be used in basic training.  
  
Jezabel relished in the damp morning air that whistled through the facemask, the new units were similar to the Oreades, with the only visible difference being that it had a different paint job. But unlike the Oreades this unit was not as light and easily destroyed. Everything that the supreme Oreades had lacked was fixed and updated in this new mecha. It handled like a dream, the slightest touch would send it in a new direction, and although the stealth cloaks wouldn't work in the air, they worked superbly on the ground minus the telltale wavering of the air. However, most opponents were too blockheaded to see the crucial clue between survival, and annihilation.  
  
As the sun rose above the horizon shedding its fiery glow on the world below it, the great fireball was shimmering with a red tinge, and its very image seemed to proclaim of the blood that would be soon shed. Creole soon came into view; it truly was a small city. But barricaded around the city was an army…Van's army.  
  
"Van!" Dilandau screamed, his voice filled with hatred that Jezabel had never heard before, or even thought could leek out of a human's mouth. But, she reminded herself, Dilandau was more monster than he was human. "Die Vaaann!" His battle cry said Dilandau charged the line - attacking the great White Dragon.  
  
"Attack!" came a cry from the other side striking up a defensive position Jez crouched waiting. Out of the misty fog that rolled across the ground emerged a blue guymelef, 'Here goes nothing.' she thought before charging the massive piece of machinery. Forming a sword with her liquid metal the opponents met with a resounding ring that echoed the other mini battles taking place.  
  
Jezabel had become quite skilled during her training at the Vionne, but this man exceeded her by far, in fact he was par with Dilandau, if not a little bit above.  
  
"Who are you? I'd hate to kill such a weak opponent without knowing their name."  
  
It was Allen, she's recognize that voice anywhere. It was still the soothing even tones, but this time it held a deadly ring to it. "I am Jezabel Gylynn of the Mystic Moon, Dragonslayer Recruit."  
  
"I see," Allen knew better than to blow her cover, "I'm afraid that though you show great potential, you are the enemy, and I must kill you. Female or not. Besides, you need to charge more aggressively."  
  
His sword swung up high ready to destroy Jezabel, she knew he wouldn't, but the threat seemed very real. Using the new guymelefs great agility Jezabel leapt away from this battle and chose one more suited to her skill level.  
  
She had been trying to avoid any casualties, but soon realized that this could not be possible. The people of Creole didn't know she was on their side, and came at her to kill her. So in the end Jezabel stood fighting a defensive battle, fighting for her life. She didn't know who the enemy was, but figured whoever was trying to kill her was the enemy.  
  
"Jezabel!" Dilandau's voice barked over the intercom, "Quit standing there holding a defense, we don't need that! Get your ass moving!"  
  
"Yes sir!" She pushed away the current adversary and leapt up into the sky, landing in the middle of the town. 'The towns probably been vacated, I don't think I need to worry about civilians…even so, there might be people trapped inside. If I use my flame throwers they'll probably still have fighting chance.'  
  
Jez ignited her flame-throwers and set to burning down the small city. Building after building went up in a blaze before her, and the temperature quickly rose. Two giant cylinders of fire emitted continuously from her guymelef. She sprung from one sector to the next in a whirling dance of flames. A deadly dance of the inferno. Sweat was rolling of her face, blurring her vision. Her uniform was sticky rubbing and clinging to her skin. Like an angel of death Jezabel rose into the sky twirling around some unseen pole, simply relishing in the cool air swerving around the smoke columns of her wrath.  
  
She landed on the eastern side of the town, the wind was picking up and the sun could not be seen anymore. Only an orange haze drifting in and out of the battle smoke from the southwest could be seen periodically. Men were swinging around dodging from battle to battle, while others forming a circle with their backs to one another created a carousel of death, a whirling mass of blades and blood.  
  
Dilandau only briefly saw what Jezabel was doing, little by little he saw the town go up in smoke, and when the firestorm reached its peak he saw the black knight who started it all come shooting up spiraling around the tongues of flame, and pillars of smoke. "Jezabel…" he whispered. He was mesmerized for a moment, watching her zoom about casting the spell of passing, but nothing more, he had a battle to finish.  
  
He and Van parried back and forth, Van had improved since the last they had fought. But, Dilandau reminded himself, so had he. The monster had become a demon, and he had truly fulfilled the name of 'The Diabolical Adonis.'  
  
He ducked under a blow given from Van, and blocked the next one. Jezabel used that attack quite often, so Dilandau was prepared. The next one was also one Jez tended to favor, in fact their fighting styles were almost the same. He remembered the first time and every time after that he had trained Jezabel. Each instance he was certain that he had encountered the style before, now he knew where it came from. Jezabel had been found in the forests of Fanelia. Whose to say that she didn't already come in contact with Van before, he was going to have some questions when they returned to the Vionne. Jezabel was going to have some explaining to take care of.  
  
Abruptly Dilandau left the battlefield, "We will meet again Van!" he yelled then added silently, "And then I will pay you for scratching my beautiful face…Everyone retreat!"  
  
Instantly, the Dragonslayers obeyed. Leaving men still in fighting stances on the ground, standing in pools of blood among the fiery ruins of what was once Creole.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"Jezabel! I want to see you right now!"  
  
Involuntarily she jumped, "Yes sir." she followed him quietly down the hall, she could fairly see flames rolling off him he was in such a foul mood. They entered what she assumed to be part of his chambers. There was a desk, deeply scared with the gouges from the several daggers that were scattered among the maps and battle plans. "I want to know where you were before we found you." The fire-eyed general demanded.  
  
"In Fanelia," she replied, "That was where I landed when I came form the Mystic Moon."  
  
"Where in Fanelia? It is a small poor city, but a large country." His was still turned from her and she could see the muscles in his back quivering.  
  
"I do not know, I'm still not very familiar with the geography of this world."  
  
"Like hell." he muttered, "Then where did you get this?" Dilandau asked accusingly pulling out the Irish sword that Jezabel had borrowed. "This used be in the Palace of Fanelia."  
  
"I don't know where I landed sir, but when I did I was attacked by the royal guard. I was then taken into custody until I escaped and borrowed a few necessities."  
  
"This sword perhaps?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know what it says? Many have tried to decipher it and have failed, even Lord Folken." He smirked, glad that he had found something that even the Stratagoes couldn't unlock. "And where the hell did you learn to use a sword? Surely not on the Mystic Moon."  
  
"I know what part of it says. It's written in Spanish, and what I know translates to 'The Sword of the Irish' I'm afraid I do not know how to read the rest. The rest is written in runes." That wasn't entirely the truth though, Jezabel could read it, in fact she had known for a long time what it said, but she had kept this bit of information to herself.  
  
"You lie." was all he said holding the sword dangerously close to her throat. "Now what does it say?" He had given her a choice, life or death. His eyes burned into hers, she would do anything for those gem-like eyes.  
  
" 'Awaken this relic of Atlantian power…  
  
The fallen kingdom is yours…  
  
She that can wield this blade, your coming has been foretold…  
  
Beware to those not of the Atlantian Queens, this sword is your executioner!' "  
  
"Very good Jezabel, you learn quickly." His face was now inches away from her own, she could feel his hot breath on her skin, sticky and sweet. And those eyes…what could describe the eyes that held her transfixed by just gazing into the twin pools of blood? She would do anything for those eyes…what was she thinking?  
  
Before Jezabel could react at all she felt soft lips on hers, and a slithering eel, gently trying to pry her mouth open. Jezabel complied without realizing it. His hand dropped the sword and it fell to the ground with a clatter, while the other was roaming freely along her back. She had never seen him like this…sensuous, like he actually had a heart. "Jezabel…" he whispered into her neck, picking her up picking up his fire-dancer and placing her on the bed in the room over.  
  
Her uniform was becoming looser and Dilandau worked with the strappings, what was she doing? Just letting him take control of her? She had never let anyone go this far with her, and she didn't plan to let him go any farther, commander or not. Abruptly, Jez pushed him off of her. "What are you doing? Get off of me!" Tapping into her martial arts training Jezabel threw him off, causing him to land on the floor, an inaudible curse was heard echoing his thud, but Jez got the gist of it.  
  
Springing like a cat she leapt and grabbed the ancient sword before Dilandau did, and held it to his throat. "I don't care if you are the most feared general in Gaea. You don't scare me shitless, and I don't intend to let you have your way with me. No one ever has, and I don't intend to start now. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal, my dear." His smile was a mix between seductive and menacing, "Just you wait one day you'll come crawling back to me, and then we'll see who gets their way." He could have knocked away the sword easily with his concealed dagger, but didn't.  
  
"I have never made a promise I didn't intend to keep, and I won't start with you." She saw his finger twitch at his side, "Don't even try to go for the blade, I already knew you had it on you." Turning around swiftly she ran out the door, stepping a little sideways before the dagger embedded itself in the doorframe. Turning around a corner she nearly plowed Miguel over, collapsing into his arms.  
  
"Jezabel? What happened?"  
  
Jez chose some rather colorful language in reference to her commander.  
  
"Jez! Show him some respect."  
  
"You know, I would if I could, but after what he just tried to pull! I'm sorry, I just can't at the moment."  
  
"Come on, do you want to go for a walk? It'll help to cool you down."  
  
She nodded weakly, fixing the loosened binding on her uniform.  
  
Miguel didn't know exactly what Dilandau tried to pull, but he knew that if he ever tried it again, he'd have to answer to himself. Commander or no, respect can only go so far.  
  
The two strolled off hand in hand around the Vionne grounds on the early summer's evening. All the while being watched by The Diabolical Adonis from his perch.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? Hey lots of ya have been asking about the sword, so I complied and you have seen the word again. Tiger Wolf: Yes the sword is a katana, I'm working on a picture of it right now for all you curious folks so I'll let ya know when it's finished. Very Evil Daughter of Lord…You know who… ^_~: Thanks for the idea, and it fit in with this chapter, but rest assured you have no idea what I have planned for this little "love triangle." BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FireDemon: Even you don't know what's going to happen now…and I'm not going to tell you nenner, nenner, nenner. ^_^ Ah, you'll probably beat it out of me anyway. *shrugs* Tiggy of the wind: Are you even reading this? And to anyone else: Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated, and all those Gem the crazy cat loverz out there, she'll make an appearance again soon…I'm guessing 3-4 chaps from now. And one other small detail…I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow, and well I won't have access to a comp for EIGHT DAYS!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO! So if the next chap take longer than normal to get out you know why.  
  
You know I said I wouldn't make a really long A/N again, oops….  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	13. Painful Thoughts

Chapter Twelve:  
  
Eat well, stay fit, die anyway…  
  
For a while the pair strolled in silence, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon. But then slowly Jezabel started to shake, she had been trying to hold back tears, but it was getting more difficult by the moment.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Jez." Miguel comforted drawing her into his arms. He could feel the tremors shaking her back as she fought to hold in the saltwater. "It's okay."  
  
Abruptly it all stopped, looking up at him through misty eyes Jezabel smiled. Not a tear had spilled over, but it was the closest to crying she had ever come here on Gaea, she wasn't going to shed needless tears on some bastard.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered, returning the embrace she had been entwined into.  
  
It took Miguel by surprise for a moment, he had forgotten just how strong Jezabel was. Nearly a man's strength for a teen-aged girl.  
  
"Follow me." she said, like anything she did it was spur of the moment. Smiling, Miguel complied and trailed Jezabel into the Vionne.  
  
"Jezabel! Miguel!"  
  
Turning as one the pair looked to see who had shouted their names. Gatti came up to them, any normal boy would have been panting, but with the wonderful condition that all the Dragonslayers were in it took a lot to even break a sweat.  
  
"Lord Dilandau has ordered everyone to assemble in the hall."  
  
Miguel nodded, "Right."  
  
Jez didn't say anything at all, it was one of those 'if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all' situations. Even so it took a lot of self-control to keep her tongue from lashing out like it had done earlier.  
  
Everything was silent, just waiting for the final blow to come. Dilandau's temper hadn't changed a bit since Jez last saw him, if anything it looked worse. Apparently, it was possible.  
  
"There is a mole among us." He paused letting the words hang on the air before clattering to the floor. "I want to know who." Dilandau's footsteps echoed as he passed each slayer, staring them in the eye, one by one until he found what he was looking for. He passed by Jezabel. Those fire-red eyes seemed to pierce her very soul.  
  
'Don't betray anything.' Jez told herself mentally, her resolution cast in stone, Jezabel stared back at him with eyes of steel blue. Dilandau must have sensed something, whether rebellion, or maybe he was still pissed at her for earlier. Either way the intensity of his glare increased.  
  
His voice barely above a whisper, "It was you wasn't it soldier?" he accused. Flashing daggers with his eyes.  
  
"No, it wasn't." Slowly the steel turned to ice – eyes of ice.  
  
Continuing to stare at her, Dilandau never backed off.  
  
'Oh gods, what do I do? He knows its me…nuts…'as if something clicked Jezabel came up with a half-baked plan, she only hoped that it would work.  
  
"Jezabel I'll ask you again, was it you?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"I have more than good reason to doubt your loyalty you know. Where does your loyalty lie!"  
  
Jezabel breathed in deeply to keep herself from shouting, "My loyalty lies here, in Zaibach. But maybe you should be questioning others, people that have more than one loyalty."  
  
"What are you saying Jezabel."  
  
'Forgive me Folken.' "I'm saying isn't Lord Folken the brother of the king of Fanelia. And wouldn't he still feel some compassion for his home country. And isn't it true that Folken has betrayed Zaibach before?"  
  
The demon contemplated what she was saying, or at the very least was contemplating how he was going to punish her. "You misunderstand Jezabel. Folken ordered me to destroy Fanelia once, his 'home country.' What kind of man with compassion for a run-down country like that orders me and my men to destroy it?"  
  
"What kind of man with loyalty for his country betrays it, because he doesn't agree with its morals?"  
  
The general fell silent, Jez took the opportunity to push some buttons, "Perhaps you don't remember. When that happened you were Celena. Celena Schezar."  
  
"I was never with any such whore!"  
  
"I didn't say you were with her, I said you were and are her." She drew blank looks from her comrades, they were glancing at her like she was crazy. Dilandau was no girl, they all knew that for a fact, it wasn't like showers were all that private. "You are the product of a Zaibach experiment gone awry. Two completely opposite souls existing in the same body, the dominant soul gets the corresponding body. But, I don't suppose any of you knew that. You were all dead when this happened!"  
  
That caused everyone to throw their defense up, but they all reminded her of little boys playing a game. They were soldiers, but still they were as vulnerable as any other kid on the street.  
  
"How come you never told me? Why did I have to find this out on my own?" Seeing everyone's hurt face she instantly regretted her words, even Dilandau looked sane, like he did her first morning here, when he was gazing out on the balcony. "What kind of a country is this, that steals little children to experiment on?" she continued, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of them, seeing them so somber, like hurt puppies made her heart cry out for her 'big brothers.'  
  
Still no one said anything, so Jez continued, "I knew something wasn't right here, you all seemed like you had faced death before, there's a hollowness around you. For sixteen, seventeen year old boys, you act like grown men, so serious."  
  
And, surprisingly enough, for once Kana didn't have something to say, she had been shocked into silence.  
  
"How long have you known?" Miguel finally managed to choke out.  
  
Softly Jezabel replied, "About a week, when you guys went to conquer Ghana, I was reading through a history volume. I had no idea what the destiny war was like, it must have been terrible."  
  
"War is terrible, death is worse. Can you imagine what it's like to be caught from behind, feeling your spinal cord start to snap, and your windpipe being slowly closed off? You and scratch and struggle all you want, but the vice doesn't let go. It's like being held under water with your foot caught under a rock and the surface looming a few inches above you." Miguel suddenly looked like a madman. His eyes had turned to stone, and his mouth was drawn into a fine line.  
  
Her lip started to quiver, but she stopped herself, no one had time for a weak soldier in the ranks, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Jezabel gasped, dashing from the room, un-dismissed, but it seemed that no one was going to stop her, at least not yet. She had achieved what she had hoped for by throwing suspicion off her, or at least delaying any confrontation…but at what cost? It didn't matter that she was supposed to be working against them, what mattered was that she loved each of them, even Dallet. They were like family to her, she loved them like brothers, and now she had hurt them.  
  
Jezabel continued to beat herself up as she wandered through the halls, running aimlessly up various stairways and down twisting corridors. Nearly out of breath Jez came to stop outside a door she never knew was here before, 'You only live once.' she thought and pushed open the door and found herself gazing at an enormous pool. 'Just what I need.'  
  
Quickly Jezabel was minus all her armor and dived into the pool – still wearing her undershirt and pants…just in case. The water was warm, and felt like silk running over her skin, and the best part was that she couldn't detect any chlorine. Normally when she swam in pools Jez had to limit how much she dunked her head under water, the chlorine never failed to severely tangle her hair, and make her eyes all dry and scratchy. This was beautiful, for once she could submerge herself and not care what happened, and the water wasn't nearly as cold as the lakes were in the northern regions she had lived in on earth.  
  
For a while Jezabel just relaxed, floating on her back in the warm water, but hearing faint echoes of voices in the water Jezabel sat up to hear what it was more clearly, the water out of her ears she could hear two voices talking.  
  
"We've looked everywhere for her, right?" That was Miguel  
  
"Yes, and we still haven't found her. Don't worry she just doesn't want to be found right now, that's all." Sweet Chesta, "She'll come around, she always does. You know her, it's act first sort it out later, and do it all over again."  
  
Dallet's sarcastic one cut into the conversation, "I really don't see why we need to look for her. She's already here."  
  
"Jez? How did you find this place?" Miguel asked.  
  
She swam over to the edge of the pool and looked up innocently at the trio. "You can't keep everything from me…what? I found it by accident."  
  
Rolling his eyes Dallet spoke before anyone else could, "Sure you did."  
  
Chesta, who had been looking a little nervous spoke, "Maybe we should go, I hope we didn't intrude on you."  
  
"What?" Jez was confused, "Look, if it's about earlier, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dig up the past."  
  
"No, it's just that…"  
  
Then it all came crashing in on Jezabel, and she burst out laughing, "No, I'm decent. But thank you for thinking of me Chesta." she continued to giggle, "Are you guys going to come in or not?"  
  
They didn't need any further invitation. Behind Chesta's back Miguel and Dallet gave each other a slight nod of the head before lifting the poor blonde up and chucking him into the pool. "You little…" had he been able to finish the sentence, Jezabel was sure it would have rivaled one of Dilandau's most famous. Chesta was easily the softest of heart of the Dragonslayers, but when he put his mind to it there was no doubt he had been trained under Dilandau's command.  
  
Smirking to herself Jez crept up quietly behind Miguel, but he heard her.  
  
"You weren't going to try and dunk me were you."  
  
"No," Jez smiled devilishly, "I am going to duck you." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into the water, she could see his face inches from hers, it would be so easy to steal a kiss from him right now, but now wasn't the time or place. She could though…in the end she let go of him and both came sputtering to the surface.  
  
Laughing, Jezabel leaned up against the wall of the pool, all her tensions had flowed out of her and she let the water wash them away. Miguel, after scowling at her and mumbling something about why guys shouldn't fall for girls that can beat them up, started a conversation with Chesta about something and Dallet was floating idly on his back. Jez didn't know if it was a conscious thought or not, but soon she was doing the same. But whatever the case she wasn't paying any attention where she was floating to, and she really didn't care.  
  
Dallet wasn't either, and through perfect timing and lack of concentration they both ended up bonking their heads together…hard.  
  
"Watch it Jezabel." he hissed  
  
Jez whirled around and faced him down, then let up, "Sorry, Dallet…and I'm sorry about what I said earlier too."  
  
"W-what? You're being nice?"  
  
"Look, life's too short to have more enemies than nessary, I don't need one on the side I'm fighting for, when I already have a world against me." She paused for a moment, "I don't think Zaibach is a very popular country anymore."  
  
Choosing his words carefully Dallet responded, "True…" but how could he be sure this wasn't leading up to some great trick? He decided to go along until her intentions proved false.  
  
"So in the spirit of friends let's give those two a royal dunking."  
  
Readily agreeing, Dallet snuck up behind Miguel, and Jezabel took the little blonde buddy, Miguel noticed Jezabel, but she silenced him by putting a finger to her lips.  
  
'One' she mouthed across to Dallet, 'Two…' "THREE!" She yelled, dragging Chesta under, struggling to hold him for a few seconds as he tried to worm his way out of her grasp. The same was happening to Miguel a few feet a way.  
  
"What was that for!" both yelled and then said something Jezabel and Dallet didn't quite catch, but got the gist of it. Jez gave Dallet a high five and ended up laughing so hard that her side began to ache.  
  
Jezabel never could recall ever having quite this much fun in her life. Back home she tended to be a bit of the lone wolf. At first when she had moved to London, everyone was clamoring to meet her, talk to her, and all the other royalties that came with being a new kid. But after a few weeks it all wore off, and Jez was content with a few friends. Truth be told, most of the school was intimidated by her. It was probably when she had invited a 'friend' over that the rumor started. Jezabel had a slight passion for fire, she just thought it was pretty, and she also had a medium size collection of daggers that was steadily growing. Okay, so it wasn't the norm, but it was acceptable, so it wasn't dwelled on. But, when her friend had found out Jez could throw them with amazing accuracy, and was a skilled fighter in the martial arts. Well, it was too much for her. Soon the story spread and Jezabel was out-casted. She had several acquaintances, but only a few friends. Such was life, but here things were different.  
  
"Jez?"  
  
"Hey! JEZ!" Dallet yelled, splashing water in her face to get her attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
Miguel rolled his eyes, "We were wondering how you found that book."  
  
"Actually, I was looking to see if you had a library and I sorta stumbled on it. But, what it didn't explain is how you're here now. That is, if you don't mind saying anything."  
  
There was one of those eerie silences that makes everyone feel awkward, finally Chesta spoke, as only he could do, very diplomatic, "I don't think that we're in a position to tell you that. You might just want to ask Lord Folken."  
  
"I hate politics…" she muttered, "Do you not know or just…"  
  
"No, we kind of know, but Lord Folken would be better than any of us to try and explain it to you."  
  
"Maybe I'll do that," Sensing the jovial mood had vanished she decided she might as well too. Jez climbed out dripping wet, her clothes draping tightly on certain parts of her body. All eyes followed her as she grabbed a towel, and her armor. She was almost at the door when she turned around and spoke so that they could barely hear her. "I just wanted you guys to know that, this is the closest thing that I've ever had to a true family, and I don't want to lose you guys…you mean more to me than you could ever know, all of you."  
  
She didn't give them a chance to respond as she bolted out the door.  
  
The Dragonslayers looked around at each other wondering what made her feel like she had to say that, still none-the-less, they all felt as though she was a sister. Miguel, maybe a little more than that and he would do anything to keep her safe. At that moment a scream erupted from the door Jezabel had just left.  
  
"Jezabel!" They all yelled simultaneously.  
  
  
  
A/N: ^_^ I'm Back! Whew finally. I would have had this up sooner, but…I had a lot of homework. *rolls eyes* stupid teachers. Note to self do not miss six days of school, homework evil. Anyway, whatcha think? The next one should be out a lot quicker than this one, and with any luck it'll be out before my birthday which is in 11 days. *starts singing* I'll get my license! I'll get my license! *does a little dance* ^_^ *cheesy announcer voice* Is Jezabel really friend with Dallet? Why do we see so little of Kana, and why was Jezabel screaming? Stay tuned for the next episode of "Where Loyalty Lies!" Okay Ja ne! (I love that phrase)  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	14. Mysteries and Revelations

Chapter Thirteen: Mysteries and Revelations  
  
I don't want to be wasted…  
  
I don't want to live inside this daydream anymore…  
  
I just want to be happy again…  
  
~Everclear  
  
"Jezabel!" Together the trio leapt up dripping wet from the pool, and ran haphazardly to the door a hundred yards away. Their armor had been discarded before entering the pool as had Jez's, but they were also minus the lavender shirt, leaving them with their uniform pants, and bare feet. Together they all burst through the door, and saw her collapsed on the floor. There was no traces that anyone had attempted a battle with Jezabel, she was just there, like she had fainted…but what kind of soldier faints for no reason at all?  
  
"Let's take her down to the infirmary." Miguel suggested, "At least after she wakes up we can find out what happened to her. With Dallet taking her legs, Chesta grabbing her by the wrists, and Miguel supporting her middle, they made their way to the hospital wing in a type of waddling fashion.  
  
After placing Jez on a bed, Chesta went off in search of a medic while Miguel kept silent vigil over Jez.  
  
Dallet made to leave, but stopped just before the door, "Miguel are you going to stay here?"  
  
"Yeah, at least until I know that she's okay." He glanced down at the calm form on the bed, she seemed so peaceful in her sleep, but during her waking hours she was anything but. It crushed him to see her seemingly so lifeless, or maybe he was just letting his heart rule his head.  
  
"I'll go report this to Lord Dilandau, and Lord Folken, and tell them where you are."  
  
Nodding his consent Miguel sat down on the edge of the bed, not caring if he got the sheets wet or not. A nurse cam a few moments later, and placed a cloth under Jezabel's nose, causing her eyes to snap open.  
  
"W-where am I?"  
  
The nurse was a sweet, plump old lady, who in her youth must have been very beautiful, and she still was, in her own way. You could see her soul was very bright and it came out through every pore of her skin. "In the infirmary dear, you had a bit of a spill. How are you feeling?"  
  
Jezabel still hadn't registered anything, 'A spill? What is she talking about? Why am I in here?'  
  
"Dearie? Are you feeling well?"  
  
Jezabel shook her head waking up herself mentally, "I'm fine." The dazed look was still in her eyes, but fading.  
  
"I'll check on you in a moment," with that the old lady waddled away, and it could be heard her rummaging through cabinets in the next room over.  
  
"Miguel, what happened?" Jez asked pulling herself up to a sitting position. She was no longer in a state of bewilderment, but she was still confused about what happened.  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same thing. You left, and then we heard you scream, ran out the door like wildfire, and you were crumpled on the ground, like some common street rat." Silently he tried to answer his own questions, but to no avail. "Why did you scream like that, did you see something?"  
  
"Yes," she said after a moments pause, "And no. It was like I saw a vision."  
  
'Just like that seer from the mystic moon…last time around…'  
  
"I don't know what it was, it didn't prophesize anything about the future, it was like a memory."  
  
"Well, if it was a memory you would recognize it wouldn't you?"  
  
Jezabel looked down at the bed getting steadily damper, "No, because I don't remember anything about my childhood, that's why I'm an orphan."  
  
Miguel didn't say anything, just invited her to continue on.  
  
"When the social workers found me, I was lying in the street without any knowledge of who I was or where I came from. I couldn't even remember my own parents. They sent out fliers to see if anyone could identify me, but no one came. Eventually, a couple adopted me, and I had a family. But, I wish that I could know who my real family is.  
  
"The doctors said that I was suffering from a severe type of amnesia, brought on by some horrible shock in my life. I guess, I must lived through some trauma that was too much for my mind to bear, and so it naturally reacted by shutting off those memories. If I was presented by some sort of stimuli, the doctors said that the memories might return, but I've never had any reaction since today…It's weird, because here I feel like I'm at home."  
  
Miguel looked into her cool gray eyes, rimmed with the blue of old ice glaciers, now he knew why they seemed so sad. If you looked into them briefly you would never see it, but if you looked carefully you could see that something was amiss. Gently he took her into his arms, "It doesn't matter where you were from, you're home now." He didn't hear a response, just felt Jezabel return the embrace, snaking her arms around his bare torso, and burying her head in his shoulder. He hugged her with all his strength, and Jez returned it just as fiercely.  
  
From the doorframe Folken bent down to whisper in the ear of the short nurse, "What was wrong with her?"  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." Seeing Folken wasn't taking that for an answer she elaborated, "The lady had a spill, probably brought on from some horrible memory form her past. I was listening in on them from here." she confessed, "Apparently our little miss can't remember her past, so she isn't truly even sure of her identity."  
  
"I see, and I expected this to happen. When you're finished with her in here will you send her to my chambers? I have a few questions to go over with her."  
  
"Very well m'lord, but let the young ones have their moment for a bit."  
  
Folken nodded his consent and walked out the side door that he had come in.  
  
Jezabel didn't know how long she was like that, she just knew that she felt secure wrapped in all of Miguel's strength. "I never told anyone any of that before…" she murmured. "But, there's something about this world, something that makes it so wonderful, and I feel right at home here, almost like I belong, but how can that be if I was born on earth?"  
  
"Maybe you weren't, or maybe it was destiny that you would come to live in this world, maybe that's why you like it here."  
  
She pulled back looking into his eyes, her own full of wonder, "Do you think that's possible? That all this time I was living in a world that I didn't belong?"  
  
"It's plausible."  
  
"I hope it's true…"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Miguel asked, cocky his head at an angle that never failed to make Jez smile, he looked so adorable when he was confused, which seemed to happening more and more around her.  
  
"Because, that means that we were meant to be together."  
  
"Then, for our sake, I hope so too."  
  
Suddenly, Jezabel became aware that his face was only inches from hers, but it was unlike the time she had spent with Dilandau, this one she felt like it meant something. Closer, his breath was warm on hers, she could practically feel his lips on hers, and somehow she'd know that they'd feel like silk. After what seemed like an eternity, she felt his touch, like a paintbrush, going over her lips. So light…so…sensuous, but barely touching, it was only a teaser.  
  
"Oh, excuse me." the nurse said, interrupting, and completely breaking the moment. Both broke apart smirking in defeat and exasperation. "I'm sorry my dearies. But, I do need to look over Miss Gylynn here." Miguel winked to her and left the room, while the nurse checked Jezabel over. Other than a mild shock, she was fine. "Well, all seems to be in order here. Lord Folken asked me to send you directly to his chambers once you were released. He'll be waiting for you there."  
  
"Thank you," Jezabel bowed a little stiffly before strutting out of the room.  
  
The nurse watched her leave, her smart stride, and click of boots, all signs of a thoroughbred Dragonslayer. Even her attitude indicated as much. "Ah, to be young again." she muttered, striping the wet sheets off of the bed.  
  
Not bothering to change out of her wet clothing Jezabel waltzed down to Lord Folken's chambers. After a moments pause, to at least make her look somewhat presentable Jez knocked confidently on his door. And it swung open at her touch.  
  
"Come in Jezabel, I've been wanting to speak with you."  
  
"Likewise, Lord Folken."  
  
"Really? To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"I want answers Folken."  
  
"He eyed her thoughtfully, "Yes, I suppose you would, after your little speech today, everyone wants answers. May I complement you on doing something that no one has successfully done before?"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Throwing the Vionne into an uproar. It is proving to be rather fascinating."  
  
Unsure of herself, Jezabel responded as best she could, "Thank you?"  
  
Folken merely flashed one of his amused smirks, "Now what is it you want to know?" He eyed her up and down, somehow he knew that this girl was a combination of many people. She at time could show his own social grace and composed demeanor, when she chose to. Her temper was as fiery as Dilandau's, and just as intense, but in her own way. But to top it off, she had Van's stubborn pride, she'd only met him in captivity, but none the less it was there. She is definitely quite the character was his final conclusion, there was no way around it.  
  
"I want to know why you aren't the King of Fanelia, and your younger brother is. Why you betrayed Zaibach before, why you and the rest of the Dragonslayers that died aren't dead, why Dilandau didn't die."  
  
"I see you've been doing some research."  
  
"And getting very vague answers." She interrupted.  
  
"The only place to start is the beginning…" Folken explained how the right of succession in Fanelia had been jumbled because of his failure to slay the dragon, resulting in the loss of his arm.  
  
"But what about the deaths of everyone here?"  
  
"Well, my lady."  
  
"Jezabel." she corrected, she hadn't liked Allen calling her 'my lady' and she wasn't about to let Folken start.  
  
"Jezabel, that is a bit of a difficult subject." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I betrayed Zaibach once, because I didn't agree with its values. They placed too little on the human life. It treated its people like lab rats. In the end I killed the former ruler, and founder, Emperor Dornkirk at the cost of my own life. The Dragonslayers died to protect Dilandau, and died at the hands of my brother. Miguel died because he would have blown Zongi's cover, while he attempted to escape from a prison in Freid."  
  
"Who was escaping?"  
  
"Miguel had been taken captive, and Zongi was acting as a spy employed by me. Miguel died at the hands of Zongi, and Zongi at the hands of Dilandau. But Miguel is alive now, and Zongi is not."  
  
Jezabel didn't wait before firing off her next question, "But why are you alive now, how can that be?"  
  
"Now, here I'm not too certain how the process works, but the concept is fairly simple. Someone had salvaged our bodies and stimulated the healing process until we were perfect, like the state of a newborn child, only older." He glanced down at his right arm, which was no longer cold metal and steal. "When the shells, our bodies, were perfect they returned our souls to us. Zaibach gave me my life back, that is why I serve it today."  
  
"Nothing is said about Dilandau dying though."  
  
"You ask the hardest questions my dear."  
  
Jezabel merely smiled.  
  
"Dilandau is a product of a Zaibach experiment, the body cannot exist without a soul, Celena has two souls in hers that are complete opposites. But like in yin and yang, there is a little bit of darkness in all good, and in all good there is a little bit of good. Remember that."  
  
"I will, I just wanted to make sure I had the right story there, that's still freaky what Zaibach did to them. But, what is ironic, Dilandau hates Allen Schezar very much, when in fact he is technically his own brother."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that is a little ironic. But that one I cannot answer for you. Is there anything else?" he hoped there wasn't, he had some questions of his own, and hers had already sent his mind running dry with the need to answer some of his own questions.  
  
"Yes I do. Why were you all resurrected? Why is Kana her? Why am I here? How come you can see earth from here? And what are the rumors about Kana to become Empress?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jezabel, but I cannot answer any of these for you…Some I do not know myself, and others are classified Zaibach information that cannot be released. I, however have some questions for you."  
  
"Shoot." He had been most cooperative with all of hers, she felt that she should at least return the favor.  
  
"First of all, why can't you remember your past?"  
  
"I-I don't know." she explained what she had earlier said to Miguel.  
  
"I see, one more question. What did you see today?"  
  
"It wasn't so much what I saw, it was what I felt. There was this horrendous heat, like being inside a stove, and I could hear screams, screams of a little girl. The next thing I knew I was being torn away, like a part of me was ripped out. That's when I screamed."  
  
"That's all Jezabel, it's getting late and you've had a long day. Maybe you should get some rest."  
  
Meekly she nodded, and stumbled up to her room. A cold blast hit her in the face, for some reason the newly replaced balcony door was open.  
  
"That's odd." But what was stranger was the cat that was on her bed.  
  
"Gem!" she said, partly out of shock, and happiness. There was no mistaking it, as the eyes turned from violets to emeralds.  
  
Jezabel dashed to the bed to stroke her re-found friend. The cat purred contently for a little bit enjoying the steady movement of Jez's hand and then looked directly up at Jez.  
  
It was impossible to resist Gem's gaze and Jezabel found herself entranced by the pools of color. A flash of light came from the mother-of- pearl eyes, and Jezabel fell back onto the soft bed in a deep sleep.  
  
Her mission completed Gem dashed out the window, and Jezabel began to dream.  
  
A/N: Hmmm….what to happen next? Next chappie might be a little short, but that means it should be out soon. Maybe before Thursday…which is my B-day *dances* I can't get my license! (finally)…Anyway this chaps a little boring, but I'll make up for it next time…not much more to say, Thanks to all who reviewed, and keep them coming!  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	15. Dreaming or Remembering

A/N: Typo from ch. 13…I CAN get my license…*rolls eyes* I can be such a horrible typer (Typist) at times…maybe I should proofread a little closer before posting. *shrugs* Whatever, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Dreaming or Remembering?  
  
/ Where am I…? / Jezabel floated above the great white marble city. In the center was an arena like set up, but rather than seeing lions or gladiators there she saw a large machine. Made of gold, bronze, and other precious metals, it was easily the biggest landmark in the whole city. Gears spun, cranks turned, and shafts plunged up and down in some complex and intricate dance. At the very top of this great work was the largest gem she had ever seen in her life. It had to be twice Jezabel's height in diameter, and made a perfect circle, just like it shone with the perfect hue of deep blue, tinged with an emerald green that shone where the light bounce off of it.  
  
But more amazing than the artifact was the people, or angels. What she didn't know was that these were draconians. And while Jezabel thought she was floating over some Greek ruin, it was actually the lost city of Atlantis herself.  
  
They were all so beautiful, with wings so intricate that you could see every feather and detail. Above her, feathers started to rain down calmly like a sun shower in the late spring. The Atlantians clothes were nothing short of god-like, but so was everything about them, their hair, demeanor, themselves, it was like they were gods.  
  
The sun shone down on her, cleansing her soul, a pure light Jezabel had never seen the likes of on earth, almost like the sun of Gaea, but a thousand time more wonderful. She spun around relishing in it, and realized that she too had wings. Great long ones, the purest of white, and so soft. Gingerly, she ran a hand over them, and it was like…the fur of a kitten, or of a newborn rabbit, it was so…soft. More like her hand had been plunged into a tub full of the softest things imaginable and even that couldn't compare to the silk-like feel of her newfound glory.  
  
As she saw more of herself, Jezabel realized that she was clad in garb that out shone all the others splendor. Seemingly like a ceremonial robe decorated with golden threads and jewels that were part of the fabric, not just sewn on. With every move the long fabric shimmered in the rising sunlight making her a crystal among the stars.  
  
Her hair had grown so it reached to her ankles and was held back with ribbons and chains of the finest caliber conceivable. It was like she was part of the royal line here, for although everyone else zooming around her seemed nothing short of angelic, she easily surpassed him or her.  
  
Everyone was casting reverent glances, bowing their heads as they passed in acknowledgement of her presence. Bewildered as to why she was so special she stopped one of the winged ones and asked him.  
  
"Please, can you tell me why you all show so much respect, and why am I clad so beautifully?" Her voice shocked her, it was smooth, even, and tranquil, enough to tame any beast. Not only that, but where did that sprout of elegance come from? Normally it would have been, 'What the bloody hell is going on!' But she didn't say that…strangely enough.  
  
"Why m'lady, you are our queen, you and your younger sister rule Atlantis."  
  
"But how can this be? I am no queen…"  
  
"Then how do you explain the diadem on your brow, or your control over the elements? Good day m'lady."  
  
The angel she had called upon flew off to join his friends in their frolicking in the sky.  
  
/ Control over the elements? / And suddenly she felt it, everything she could control with a flick of her hand. The wind, water, earth, and flame. But, not just the basic four…all the little half-elements as well. Ice, lightning, lava, storms, fog, and many others besides. She didn't have to express her power to know it was there, she just knew that it could be called upon if need be.  
  
/ The Lost City of Atlantis? How could…how can this be? / But there was no mistaking it. The grand architecture could have only been one thing…it could only be Atlantis. Had all the Greek ruins of the world been restored, they still would have paled in comparison. The water from canals and fountain shone such a brilliant blue translucent color; it made you long for nothing else but to drink in the cool liquid to parch your dry throat. Even in the heat of midday it would be cool to the touch, perfect for bathing or swimming to escape the summers heat.  
  
It was always warm there, but if it ever became too dry or too hot, the queens would intervene. Bring a welcome rain, or a cooling breeze to alleviate their people. Such was life in the utopia of Atlantis, but as all good things must it had to come to an end…  
  
Jezabel felt herself ripped away from the scene, no longer part of it, but still watching none the less. She was a ghost in a memory from the past, the past of her ancestors. Unable to affect her surroundings, but staying there out of harms way to observe, perhaps to learn.  
  
The sky had darkened, Jezabel didn't need anyone to tell her it was because the gods were angered. She knew it deep inside of her, but she also heard it from the screams of the panicked people in the streets. A council had gathered in the coliseum area. All is staring reverently at the great machine in the center.  
  
"Our greed has become our undoing!" The elder yelled, "We have become so powerful that we rival the gods, and soon will overpower them! It is as much our sin as it was our ancestors, but here we must pay the price." He paused to collect his thoughts before calling to the council again, "The power of Atlantis is to grant wishes, what shall our last wish be?"  
  
Some had yelled forgiveness, others had yelled destruction, and war. But it was a timid child that spoke into their hearts, "Let the gods have this world, let us create our own where will not be persecuted, let it be like Atlantis only better, let it be Gaea." She climbed down from the podium as steadily as she had climbed up, and stood back to see what there reactions would be.  
  
Like the aftermath of some great destructive force, when everyone is surveying the damage done, it was silent.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" They cried  
  
"The child has seen what we cannot!"  
  
"There we will not pose as a threat to the gods of this world."  
  
The Elder raised his hands, with palms as white as his vast beard that sweeped the floor, "Wisely spoken young one. All in favor, shine the light."  
  
The glare was so bright and brilliant from the voter's tools that even Jezabel had to shield her eyes, and she was a mere shadow in this world of the past. So luminous a light had never beheld her eyes before, and she doubted that she would ever hold it again. It was a rich warm glow, and with all concurrence, the radiance shone with hope, that even in their darkest hour the draconians had found a way to persevere, to live through it all.  
  
"So let it be spoken, so let it be done…"  
  
They all knew what to do, it was a complicated wish, and they didn't have time to organize what they wanted it all to be, for once they had to trust in the magic, and let their underlying hopes come to pass.  
  
One by one a jet of liquid light flew into the orb in the middle, and as each wish was added the brilliance of it grew, each time adding a color to its motley glow.  
  
A chant was uttered, softly at first but growing until it reverberated and tremored through every particle in Jezabel's soul, and suddenly she felt so full of something, but what it was, was beyond words. It felt like magic, and yet it felt like something more…  
  
The words were at a loss to her, something in Latin, the only word she caught was Draco…Draco…Draco, Dragon, these were Draconians, people of the Dragon.  
  
Fear intensified, the doomsday date was drawing ever near, looming above them, like the black clouds. The clouds were not the gray of a summers storm, but black with the anger of the gods. People were dying as lighting bolts struck them down, and poison rain stung their faces, burning and branding them into an agonizing death. Not many were left alive, and the entire royal house was trying to counteract the squall of the gods. Gaea must be created soon, or all would be lost  
  
As if responding to her urgency, the instrument of their power gave way, sending a pale blue light into the heavens, splitting the gods forces, and sending those Atlantians left with it. The council collapsed, and those with their hearts still beating and the fires of their souls still burning were transported to their new land. But the little girl that had saved them all was lost, she collapsed next to the elder, and out of her pocket tumbled a small gray kitten with large eyes that captivated the soul.  
  
"Come here kitty," she whispered, "Come here."  
  
The small kitten clumsily tottered to her master.  
  
"Good kitty." The child began to stroke her, such a sweet child, with hair of such a pale gold it seemed platinum, scarlet lips, and rose-tinted cheeks that dotted her fair face. Such a beautiful child…and so old for her years, she didn't look more than ten, if that.  
  
Whether the gods took mercy on her, or it was the wish of the elder, Jezabel wasn't sure, it all happened at once – It could have been both. The old man's hand lifted, and his blue eyes had gone white, his beard rustled so softly from his breath, and what was expressed, was not heard. The child's hand stiffened and dropped onto the kitten, as the kitten crawled from under it to lick her master's face.  
  
The Elder went rigid, and a swirling mixture of air and sea foam lifted up the child's soul and the kitten, in a cataclysmic event the two became one, and the cat now held a human's soul. From above and everywhere else came a voice.  
  
'You have not yet completed your task,  
  
But your body is spent and you cannot return,  
  
Those on Gaea shall need you now,  
  
Now and thousands of years from now.  
  
Gaea was your creation,  
  
You shall be the guardian of it.  
  
Take pride in your duty,  
  
For until the one you chose to reign comes into being,  
  
You are the guardian,  
  
The One with the Eyes of Gems.  
  
Go now, and rule your world, as we rule ours.  
  
Gem left, disappearing into a beam of light, as soon as she was gone, the waves about the city crashed in, forever wiping Atlantis off the face of the Earth, sending it into a Land of Limbo – The Mystic Valley…  
  
Jezabel woke with a start, what she had just witnessed was neither a memory nor a dream. But it wasn't a vision, or maybe part of it was. Whatever the case, she knew it had to do with one thing… "Gem…" she whispered aloud.  
  
Not wanting to forget her epic dream, she scouted around for parchment and a quill, as she wrote it down, she knew she wasn't going to forget it, but she wanted the record anyway…so that others wouldn't forget as well.  
  
"Why does everything have to happen at once?" she wondered aloud, and as with most wonderings, the answer was out there somewhere, everywhere but here.  
  
  
  
A/N: (again…) Well, does that clear up some foggy areas, or have I succeeded in confusing you all further? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ack* *chokes* Water….  
  
Igor: (guy from Frankenstein) Here mashter  
  
Ice: Thank you, Igor? *faints*  
  
Josh: Now look at what you did…AGAIN!  
  
Igor: I'm shorry…  
  
Josh: *rolls eyes* *Hits Ice w/ giant mallet to wake her up.*  
  
Ice: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Josh: You fainted…again…  
  
Ice: Really? What for this time?  
  
Josh: Same as all the other times  
  
Ice: *blank look*  
  
Josh: I'm not saying cuz we'll just keep going in circles and you're gonna end up with one hell-of-a headache.  
  
Ice: Fine…*brightens* Anyway, Today is my Birthday! (May, 30th) and here is my birthday gift to you! *throws confetti* No it's not the confetti, it's the chappie! (In case you can't tell I had fun writing it) *blinks* I'm tired. You see I get up at the crack of dawn every morning just to work on this…I don't get time in the afternoon…*shrugs* Well, once again, a really long authors note…does anybody read these? Oh, and to Very Evil daughter of …You-know-who *whispers* Lord V-voldemort… *gulps* Thanks for the happy B- day wish, and since you were the first person to read the last chappie…This one is dedicated to you! *applause is heard* Wow, REALLY long A/N…upps, better go,  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes ^_~ *skips away singing 'happy birthday to me!'* 


	16. Fate and Destiny

Chapter Fifteen: Fate and Destiny  
  
Jezabel put the parchment away with the other notes she had taken during her stay at the Vionne. It was compiled of various items of history, basic battle stats, basic formations and maneuvers that were used as often as possible during battle. One seemed to be Dilandau's favorite, Total Annihilation. It was the hardest to defeat, and no one could counter it. Possibly because it relied on chance, everything was left to chance. Like wargods the Dragonslayers went through the place of attack destroying everything that could be destroyed. That was the one that always paid the highest price though – for the other side. Rarely was a Dragonslayer seriously wounded, the foot soldiers caught the brunt of it.  
  
To complement all this information Jez had gathered statistics on the fighting styles of her comrades, based on her own observations, but it still wasn't enough. However, she'd have to worry about it later. The sun was rising, and that meant breakfast was calling, and after that…training.  
  
Quickly, she made herself presentable, pulling her hair into a short braid, and putting on a fresh uniform. She was changing more everyday, Jez didn't know how or why, but if she ever returned to earth, those of her former life would be in for a nasty shock.  
  
Unlike the few early birds that were normally wandering the halls at this hour, today the Vionne was abuzz with activity. They had reached battlegrounds sooner than expected, and with the element of surprise still on their side Dilandau had ordered a raid. A minor battle, similar to the attack on Creole, but this one Jezabel wouldn't be attending. It was too crucial to undertake any gray areas.  
  
'Why does no one ever tell me about these?' she wondered, scanning the crowd for Miguel, but he wasn't there. Most likely he was going over guymelef repairs, so Jezabel decided not to bother him after all. He needed his concentration on the battlefields, and thinking of Jezabel would only be a distraction.  
  
"Gylynn!"  
  
"Sir!" she turned around saluting her commander.  
  
"As we will not be here today, and the cheetah warriors will, I want you and Kana to train with them."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He had left, his boots clicking away down the hall, it was only when Dilandau was out of sight that Jezabel saw the note on the ground. Cautiously she picked it up and read it…  
  
'Remember, one day you'll come crawling back to me…'  
  
That bastard, that's what he said to her when she refused his advances. Suddenly, the worst thought possible entered her mind, Miguel…he was going to hurt or kill Miguel. With him out of the way, Dilandau would be left without any competition for her heart – or her body, and Jezabel would be shattered. Well, it wouldn't work, not if she could help it. Forewarned is forearmed, or does it just cause unwanted stress?  
  
With the Vionne clearing Jez sank to her knees and uttered a little prayer for everyone's safety, especially the safety of Miguel… 'Dear God please don't let him be hurt, underneath it all he's a good soul. Don't let him die again…'  
  
Funny how that sounded, 'Don't let him die again…' Pushing these thoughts aside she focused on the current task Time to take matters into her own hands, she'd been slacking off too much while she had been here, time to put things into high gear. She wanted a few surprises up her sleeve if Dilandau ever had the nerve to pull something on her.  
  
A fierce fiery rage built up in her, a loyalty she had never felt so strong welled inside her. Those boys were her family now, and if anything were to happen to them, let's put it this way, it wouldn't be pretty. She stalked off to the training room, first to blow off some steam, second to learn a few things from the demi-felines, great teachers those two were, and Jez expected to learn more from them today then her entire stay put together. The basics were down, now all she needed was the style.  
  
"Arrrrgh!" Jezabel yelled through gritted teeth, fighting the demi feline never ceased to make her blood boil. Every time it seemed she had Naria right where she wanted her, she didn't. Stupid cats.  
  
"Dead" Naria's voice pronounced, but not as efficiently as the blade that rested against Jez's neck. "You're not focusing enough, I know you're better than this."  
  
Ah, who was she kidding, Jezabel loved the demi-felines. They could be cold, cruel, but they did it all for the love of Lord Folken. Gaea never ceased to amaze her, it was like living in Alice's wonderland, with a bunch of bloodthirsty boys. Even Jez had to chuckle at the thought. "Yes, Lady Naria."  
  
Like an older sister she glanced down at Jez, and smiled kindly, "Naria will suffice."  
  
'She's right you need to focus.' Like a refreshing breeze, Jez cleared her mind, and was once again ready for battle.  
  
"Now let's try this again." Naria was instructing her on the uses of a dagger. In many ways it was better than a sword, but much more dangerous. With the sword you were farther away from you're opponent and had more reaction time, with a dagger there was much less of this precious time. It was a skillful combination of swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. Needless to say, Jez found it fascinatingly hard, but it was a challenge she'd enjoy, like everything else about this place.  
  
Blades swinging, and punches and blocks being thrown they charged and leaped back before charging again. Naturally, it was Naria with the advantage, not only was she the teacher, but she was also part cat. Those large leaps that she took were child's play to her, but seemed impossible for Jez.  
  
On the other side of the giant training facility Eriya was facing off with Kana. What was so amazing about Kana, was the amount of energy she possessed. But there was no other way around it, she had to be able to run like the energizer bunny. Jez had to train, and studies were on her own time. Kana on the other hand was required to take various courses in addition to her training. These ranged from strategy to protocol in the courts. Again, another little quirk adding to the validity that Kana was the Empress of Zaibach, but how? Most of what Jezabel had been hearing was servant talk, but what if it were true…that Kana Askara was to be the ruler of this land?  
  
The heat of summer was taking off, and Jez guessed to be somewhere in early to mid August, Red is what they called this month. That meant that she had been here about four and a half months. It didn't seem that long though, and the longer she stayed here on Gaea the more that Earth felt like a distant memory, not her former life.  
  
'I can't let her become stronger than me…' Kana told herself, 'I must train harder and learn faster.' She repeated this mantra in her mind. In fact she did it all the time when she was feeling down, or overtaxed. Somehow feeling the spirit of competition helped to clear her mind and focus. Though she didn't think it was fair that she had to take all these stupid extra courses, and Jez didn't, she knew she'd be better off because of it. What she didn't know was that Jez did research of her own, on her own time.  
  
When Kana had asked Lord Folken about the courses and why she needed them he had said only one thing on the subject, 'Everything has a purpose, those purposes will be known in good time.' Yeah, thanks Folken. Vague as ever are we not? From she had observed, and overheard, it was plain that she wouldn't remain a soldier forever. But what was truly in store for her, now that was a different story all together.  
  
Eriya had knocked Kana to the floor, "Dead." She announced almost gleefully. Crossing over from their side of the facility, Naria and Jezabel were able to see the entire spectacle. Far away the twins seemed impossible to distinguish, the trick was to remember who had what colored hair. Eriya's shone with the golden rays of the morning sun, while Naria's casted silver shadows of a full moon.  
  
"Sister?" Naria purred, "I think we've taught them enough for the day, do you agree?"  
  
"Yes, sister. Lord Folken should be expecting us soon." Nodding to each other the pair strode off, their tails swing in an unharmonious pattern.  
  
Jezabel looked down her nose at Kana who still hadn't pulled herself up. "Still squirming in the mud like the worm you are."  
  
Leaping to her feet at Jez's catty comment Kana leveled her eyes, and bore into Jez's, "I wouldn't be talking Jez."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because you're the one who's squirming in the mud, not me!" Sword in hand Kana lunged at Jez. Reacting quickly and lightly as Naria had instructed her, Jezabel performed a series of back handsprings to the opposite end of the mat where she had left her own. Hastily, she picked it up, and the two adversaries met in the middle. Circling each other, tapping swords occasionally as if to test each other. Slowly, a sadistic grin spread across Jez's face. She knew what to do, and she was sick of waiting.  
  
If she aimed high, then Kana would aim low, and if Jez could get behind Kana, then it was all over. Jezabel raised her sword high over her head, she knew Kana wouldn't miss the opportunity to go for her unprotected stomach, and she was right. In one sweeping motion Kana was thrusting at Jez. As planned Jez quickly moved out of the way, flipping over her head, and landing behind Kana.  
  
Suddenly, Kana realized what she had done, played right into Jezabel's hands, well, that could change. She spun around ready to make Jez dive and roll out of the way of the sword skimming the ground at ankle height. Although not anticipated, Jez knew how to counter this. Instead of leaping to the side of the pendulum Jez jumped up faster than Kana could swing and placed her sword against the warm flesh of her throat. Again, flipping and landing behind her foe. Holding her from behind Jezabel let the blade have a little taste of her opposition, just a little scratch above the juggler vein, nothing to cause serious damage, but enough to scare Kana.  
  
"And I was the one in the mud? Tsk, tsk…allow me to rephrase that. You will be the one permanently in the mud, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Why you little…" Kana hissed, without thinking of her own safety flipped Jezabel over her back and through some grace of God managed to avoid the weapon. Discarding all weapons they started to fight each other in a whirling dance of punches, kicks, and various gymnastics. The moves became more advanced, and more complicated, therefore the number of injuries increased, but still the battle raged on. And indeed they would have kept going for a very long time had Folken not interrupted them.  
  
He had been passing by, and heard fighting coming from the training room. Curious he came in to watch, and it was a very good thing that he did. It didn't take a mastermind to see that they were out for blood.  
  
Neither party had noticed him enter and therefore neither party noticed when a whip cracked through the air. Folken was going to have to take a direct approach. The two each threw another crushing blow, simultaneously, but before contact was made an intervening force restricted their writs.  
  
Perfect accuracy and timing allowed Folken to wrap the whip around their wrists, stopping them mid-throw. Seeing the cause of the whip, both girls fell to their knees muttering, "Lord Folken." hands still locked together.  
  
Folken glared at them, "In the absence of your commander I assume temporary responsibility for you. Although I cannot approve of bloodthirsty rage that seems to have caught you, I will comment on the increased skills you have demonstrated. On the battlefield you will be a force to be reckoned with. Now, I suggest you two eat something, and then I would like to see you in my chambers." With a swish of his cape he disappeared through the door, his footfalls echoing throughout the hall.  
  
Scowling the two enemies unhooked their wrists, and put away their weapons. Jezabel wasn't hungry, anger tended to make her lose her appetite. But, she'd better grab something to eat while she had the chance, that lesson she had learned the hard way.  
  
Kana had already left and didn't bother to put away the whip. 'Guess that leaves me.' Slowly Jez picked it up, the braided leather was smooth and rough all at the same time. Just for kicks Jezabel tried it out. With a flick of her wrist, her motion was followed by a cracking snap of leather that echoed off the metal walls.  
  
Feeling a little better she coiled it up and returned it to its proper place on the weapons rack.  
  
Kana hadn't been in the dining hall, which suited Jez just fine. The less she had to see of that…yeah, the better. Somehow, the Vionne seemed too quiet without hearing the constant clanks and bangs flowing out from the training room, it didn't seem right without that background sound she had became accustomed to.  
  
Jezabel stopped a servant who was cleaning off tables if they could procure a glass of milk, and some fruit.  
  
"Y-yes, milady." Trembling he ran off, the boy couldn't have been more that nine years old. In record time he returned with the requested items.  
  
"Thank you." Jez replied kindly. The look of shock on his face almost made Jez burst out with laughter, apparently he wasn't used to the Dragonslayers being kind to him.  
  
The blue tinted light that bounced off the metallic walls illuminated her way, nearing her room she heard a combination of cat meows, and human screams, (although they didn't sound that way.) Puzzled, Jezabel kicked open the slightly ajar door, while balancing her tray of food.  
  
"Get off me you stupid cat!" Eva yelled trying to undo the claws lodged in her back, "Ouch! Stop it!" More curses followed, but it didn't do any good. Finally, with what looked like a lot of pain, Eva pulled her off. Now having the upper hand Eva held Gem out at arm length by the scruff of her neck. Gem' s paws bat uselessly at the air between them. "Don't you do that again. Bad kitty!" She scolded giving Gem a little shake for emphasis.  
  
Rolling her eyes Jez intervened, "Put her down Eva."  
  
Startled, Eva whirled around, still holding the furious cat.  
  
"Relax it's just me, and put Gem down, you can choke adult cats by carrying them like that."  
  
"Good." But Eva let the cat fall to the ground. Gem took one look at Eva, ruby eyes flashing before she ran out the balcony door, disappearing. "How…what…huh?"  
  
"I don't know either." Jezabel plopped down on the bed as Eva continued to stare in disbelief at the glass door. Ignoring the angry-red marks on her arm, and the snags in her shirt.  
  
"What, for the love of God, were you doing?"  
  
"I was cleaning your room, that's what." Like Jez, Eva didn't seem to be in the chipperest of moods either. "Shouldn't you be in training right now?"  
  
Choosing to ignore the comment, Jezabel swallowed a sip of milk before answering, "In case you haven't noticed, the Dragonslayers are out on a mission, and won't be back until tomorrow evening."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right." The subject of Gem completely erased from her mind Eva brightened considerably.  
  
"Anyway," Jezabel continued, "This leaves a perfect opportunity to do some snooping in areas normally inaccessible at any other time."  
  
"Are you saying that…"  
  
"Bingo, you have keys to everywhere, a good portion of the Vionne population is gone, and this is our mission is it not?"  
  
"Yeah, but Jez, I don't have keys to everywhere!"  
  
Jezabel expected this, and she took it in stride, "Predictable, well, what are you missing from the collection?"  
  
"Parts of Lord Folken's chambers, Dilandau's room, couple of dilapidated storage rooms, and some tower."  
  
"Not too bad, just all the good places. I was going to suggest that we raid Dilandau's room, I know for a fact that he has some interesting things lying about in there." That was true, last time – the only time – she was in there Jezabel didn't waste a minute, she took in her surroundings, as trained. Though at the time she had failed to realize the importance of that room, her emotions were running too high that day. "And I still think it's a good idea, I guess that means we have to find a different way in."  
  
"Whoa, hold up there chicky." Eva said throwing her hands up defensively, "You mean to say that we're going to break into Lord Dilandau's room, the most feared general in Gaea!" She looked horrified at the thought.  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"But how could we get in? He's got some sort of security device on his door, and even I don't know how to pick that lock!" As she went Eva became considerably more flustered, almost to reaching the point of panic. "What this whole 'we' business anyway? There is no way I am going to risk my neck for some half-baked idea that you cooked up!"  
  
"Eva," Jez put up a hand to stop her, "Calm down. First I mean 'we' because this will take two people. Second I didn't say we were going to use the door."  
  
"But, I don't see how we can get in." The contorted expression on her face matched the vocal infliction, "It's not like he has a balcony."  
  
"That would be helpful as well, but, I was thinking somewhere along these lines." Jez reached into the mattress of her bed and puled out some rather smashed looking papers.  
  
Glancing at them Eva decided to ask where, or how she got them.  
  
"These." Jez continued unrolling the sheets, "Are blueprints of the Vionne's vent and air circulation system. Now, it also happens that we access Lord Dilandau's room by going through a vent in the laundry room."  
  
"Why the laundry room?"  
  
Patiently Jezabel outlined her plan, "Dilandau's room is on the second floor, if we were to go to it from my room, we'd have a couple of nasty falls. And then we don't run the risk of getting lost."  
  
"Oh. How long have you had this planned?"  
  
"Not too long," but the smile on her face indicated otherwise, "I've just been waiting for the right time to put it into action."  
  
"Should've known." Eva sighed, Jezabel was becoming more like the Dragonslayers everyday. And yet she still seemed loyal to Van, Eva didn't envy the emotional maelstrom that must be going on inside of Jez. On either side she had friends and loyalties, but where would she end up ultimately?  
  
"Eva!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, I'll explain everything later. Meet me here at ten-thirty." Jezabel proceeded to leave her room, but re-entered a split-second later, "And Eva."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Dress for the occasion, we wouldn't want your uniform getting dirty, and giving us away." This time Jez disappeared for good.  
  
Reaching Folken's chambers Jezabel went to knock, but it opened before she needed to. 'I hate it when that happens'  
  
"Come in Jezabel." Almost guardedly she did, "Take a seat." Following these instructions she sat in a chair identical to Kana's on her right.  
  
Leaning forward so his elbows rested on his desk Folken continued, "Now I'm quite sure that you're wondering why I have called you here. And rest assured it has nothing to do with your little battle."  
  
Relief cascaded through both the girls' tense forms.  
  
"In fact I think Dilandau will be rather bitter for not having seen it himself, but I can imagine that he will be very proud of you none the less. It seems to be his style. But, to the point. There are some things that I need to know, and some information I need to give you. First off, how did you come to Gaea, Jezabel, I don't we've ever heard the full story."  
  
She thought for a moment, trying to put her thoughts in some form of chronological order, "I guess it all started with the dragon."  
  
Kana's eyes went wide, "Dragon! Sorry."  
  
Folken only seemed mildly surprised, like seeing a dragon was a common occurrence. "What did this one look like?" he prodded.  
  
"I don't remember, it's all a big blur, and I don't think I every got a good look at it. It was massive, everything the folk tales say they are, but they don't say how scary it is to meet one face to face. I was so worried about staying alive that I didn't even think about anything else." Jez continued to explain about the transfer, and being attacked by Van's guards.  
  
"Then what?" Folken prompted  
  
Jez's mind was spinning, choosing her words carefully, she continued. "I broke out of there jail, 'borrowed' a few things and high-tailed it out of there." Jez instinctively put up her guard. No sense in blowing the mission just before her greatest heist to date,.  
  
"What were you planning to do once you got out of there? Why not stay in Fanelia?"  
  
"Would you like to stay in a place you had been taken captive? I didn't like the feeling I got from the place, so I left. I didn't know what I would do afterwards, I just knew that I couldn't stay there."  
  
"So you broke out, and then waited to see what hand fate dealt you."  
  
"That's seems to be about it."  
  
"Interesting, Yours and Kana's stories vary vastly, but I believe that there is a reason for it. Kana I know your story for fact, you were summoned by emperor Dornkirk to become the heir when he passed on."  
  
Jez interrupted at this point, "But, I thought that you killed him!"  
  
Folken sighed, "I did, but he was one step ahead of me, he has somehow tapped into the transportation power of Gaea and forced it to retrieve her when it was need to be so. In any case Kana will soon be fit to become the empress of Zaibach.  
  
Kana's eyes seemed to be popping out of her head. Well, that explained all the other stupid classes she was taking, who knew that court manners were so complicated?  
  
Jez stares at Folken with shock etched into every feature of her face. Kana? The leader of Zaibach? Why on Earth/Gaea was he telling her this?  
  
Reading her expression like an open book Folken continued, "I'm telling you this because you both share an interesting link." he didn't say what this link was, nor did it look like he was going to tell them. "Consider this a notice, so you will be prepared for things to come. You are both dismissed."  
  
Both girls left slightly, more than slightly dazed at today's revelations. There never was a dull day here…never.  
  
Folken's eyes followed the two out the door, they were so alike in so many ways, and still so vastly different, maybe that was why they hated each other, because they shared more in common then not. Still letting thoughts run wild through his head Folken looked at the parchment on his desk that he had been puzzling over for some time.  
  
'Three uncertain destinies, come from a world apart.  
  
The first summoned by a fallen leader, the other's a dragon's keeper.  
  
They will obtain positions of nobility and power.  
  
The first shall rule The Land of the Foreign Leader,  
  
The second shall command The Land of the Dragons,  
  
The third shall awaken a forgotten relic and The Lost Country with its power,  
  
The a fourth destiny will come and rule beside the third.  
  
When the sky is aglow with the falling stars an ancient power will be invoked and these fates will either save or destroy Gaea.'  
  
Folken sighed, he knew that the 'Dragon's keeper' was his brother, but other parts of the puzzle were still a mystery to him although he could feel that the answers were staring him in the face. Kana and Jez were most likely part of it, and the seer, Hitomi, from the last Destiny War, but who was the fourth?  
  
  
  
A/N: Hallo, me again, sorry long time no update, blah, blah, blah, (mutters something about finals and a summer job) yeah, umm hope you like it, me tired, me go bye bye. Oh, and as always REVIEW!!!!!!!! *falls over*  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	17. Mission, Accepted

Chapter Sixteen: Mission, Accepted They say a hero will save us, I'm not going to stand here and wait. ~ Nickleback (sp?)  
  
The afternoon passed quickly for Jezabel, target practicing had helped to clear her head immensely, and her already good aim was becoming better. It wasn't that she couldn't hit the target, she just took too long in setting up the shot. No matter, that would come with time. Even so, it still didn't make sense that Kana, of all people Kana, was related to this old geezer who was over two hundred years old when he died! As instructed Eva showed up in Jez's room at ten thirty that night. Wearing a discarded set of Dragonslayer uniform pants and a black shirt she had dug up, Eva was in every respect, dressed for the occasion. Jez, dressed similarly, was going over some last minute checks before setting their plan into action. Eva bent over the plans across from Jezabel, "Jez, I have a question." "Yep, what this time?" "How are we going to see? Sunlight isn't going to help, and I don't think that carrying a torch in our teeth will work either." This caused a small chuckle, "Never fear, I'm a step ahead of you." It was lucky that Jezabel had left a flashlight in her bag, low on batteries, but if she stole the ones out of her CD player it was fine. The sun had long ago slipped under the horizon, releasing the world from its fiery gaze, and the time felt right, "Let's go." whispered Jez. Noiselessly they made their way through the halls. Upon reaching the laundry room Jezabel motioned for Eva to unlock it. As quietly as possible she searched for the right key and with a silent click they were in. The cat burglars slunk to the far wall where the vent opening was located. Taking out the small flashlight from her pocket Jez flicked it on and had Eva shine it on the cage. Momentarily startled by the contraption Eva did as instructed, but quickly regained control of herself. Inside the cage was a little pin, delicately Jezabel flicked it up, and did the same to the opposite end. Praying that the gate wouldn't speak when taken off Jezabel pulled it out. It didn't. Carefully she set it on the ground and took the penlight from Eva, leading the way, Jezabel crawled into the vent. For a few minutes the only sounds made was the muffled scratching and rubbing against metal. Cobwebs clung to the corners and the occasional beetle was seen to scurry past. Jez wrinkled her nose at the disgusting chamber but, continued on without complaint. Finally the tunnel came to an end, and once again the procedure for getting into the first vent was repeated, although it was slightly backwards. As quietly as they could the pair slunk down landing softly on the carpet below and began a thorough search of Dilandau's chambers. Eva looked as though she wanted to say something, but couldn't. Probably a good thing too, the less noise, the better. So she contented herself with frowning as she dug through a large chest of drawers. In the meantime Jez was rummaging through a desk next to a large four-poster bed. What they found was almost exactly the same information that Jez had been accumulating on her own, but only in greater detail. Using a device given to Eva by Van they made silent copies of all this data, storing it in the memory banks of the contraption. The duo checked underneath this bed, but found nothing, except some dust. They also checked for any odd hiding places, like a curtain hem, or loose floorboard. These efforts as well turned up empty-handed. Soundlessly, they agreed to leave, they gotten what they had come for. Looking back over her shoulder to see if the room was in good order before they left, Jezabel followed Eva into the vent latching the gate on behind them. As the last pin was pushed into place, the door to Dilandau's room opened. Staying perfectly still, so not to make any noise she waited, trying to force her heart out of her throat. It was a male servant who had entered. But, he didn't seem too smart for starters if was going to kill Dilandau the way the blade in his hand indicated, of all nights to come in when he's not in the Vionne. 'Stupid boy.' Jez thought crawling away. Her muffled scrapings wouldn't be noticed by him. Jezabel met up with Eva in the laundry room and the whole time Eva followed her upstairs she was flashing an if-I-ever-have-to-do-that-again- I'll-kill-you look. Her temper only seemed to increase the closer they got to Jez's room. "If I ever let you talk me into doing something like that again, I'll.I'll.." At a loss for words Eva simply threw her hands up and screamed. It still worked. While Eva ranted Jez had fallen onto the bed giggling insanely, "You know if you get any madder you'll have smoke coming out of your ears!" This brought on a fresh wave of laughter as she imagined trails of smoke coming out under Eva's curly blonde hair. "I don't see what's so funny, we almost got caught!" "Almost, but I'd say it's safe to say that we got away with that caper. Things aren't going to look so good, for that idiot boy who came in." "You mean, anything we may have missed or didn't put back right will be blamed on him?" Smiling, Jez replied. "Exactly, stupid bloke triggering the alarm right after we leave, this worked out too well." And indeed it had, both girls felt the way a child did after sneaking a cookie with out getting caught. Or like robbers after successful bank heist. "Did you send the information to Van yet?" "No, but I will." She pulled out a small rectangular device, the same one they had used for scanning all the information. In the center of the silver device was a small screen, about two inches by four. And to the left was a series of buttons. It really looked no different than a handheld computer, but where Eva had gotten it was beyond Jezabel. Eva typed in a pattern and the screen lit up. "This might take a few minutes." was all she said. Jez watched on in earnest, soon Van's face appeared, they must have woken him up because his usual untidy black hair was nothing short of a disaster zone. Even his usually bright eyes looked fogged over and tired. Trying to smother a yawn he greeted them, "What now?" 'Rude as ever.' Eva thought, then continued cheerfully, "Sorry if we woke you up Van, but we thought you might like some of the information we found." Eva hit another button, and that must have sent the information, because for a few minutes Van said nothing, "This is great! Where did you find this?" Jezabel took the transmitter, "Some of it was my own notes, but most of it came from Dilandau's quarters." (They had added Jez's notes along with the rest of the information sent.) "You did what! Do you know what could happen if he caught you?" "Believe me Van I know all too well, I have the bruises to prove it. But, we're not going to get caught. A chance came so we took advantage of it, in case you didn't know Dilandau and the rest of the Dragonslayers are on a mission." "Where?" "Somewhere south of us, about a day's journey on foot." "That would make it some of the countries that were aligned with Zaibach the first Great War. Dirty scumbags." Jezabel bite her tongue. Again the feeling of being torn between two sides came at her. Each loyalty as strong as the next. To Van, to Dilandau.  
  
"Well, for your sake I hope you don't get caught. I wonder if we should pull you out now." "If that's what you wish, but." "You haven't grown attached to these people have you?" "No sir, it's just, I don't feel like I should leave yet, something doesn't feel right about me leaving now. It's just a gut-feeling, but it feels pretty strong." Things continued on, and Van gave them one final lecture on not taking those kinds of risks ever again. He did sound sincerely worried though. "We won't, although I don't know how you want us to ever get any juicy info for you if we stick to the book, wait, there are no rules." A glimmer sprung up in her eye, and Eva started muttering something like, 'Oh, no.' "Jezabel, I'm laying down a rule now, don't do anything stupid." Eva snorted, "Yeah, like that'll happen." Taking it all in stride Jez waved away the comment, "I promise we'll be careful, okay?" Eva finally took the transmitter back, "We will be careful, Van." They made polite conversation for awhile, and Van said he needed some sleep. Apparently a pair of notorious thieves were taking up most of his time. Deva and Kali were their names. A couple of good byes and goodnights, and Jez fell asleep in her soft bed. The next thing she knew, it was morning. Stretching out Jezabel rolled onto her side. Gem was dozing at the foot of her bed. 'Funny how she comes and goes.' Slowly, Jez rolled out of the warm blankets, and stumbled over to the balcony. It must have rained while she was sleeping because everything was covered in water-droplets, making them look studded with diamonds. And the slick marble felt cool and sweet against her bare feet. Usually, when it rained Jezabel slept soundly, last night was no exception. Her gaze lingered on the polished diamonds for a few moments longer and then rose to the southern horizon. But, there was still no sign of the Dragonslayers. "I hope they're alright." she whispered, her words fading like steam on the back of the wind. "I hope Miguel's alright." Prolonging her stay on her perch, she finally turned away and headed for the showers, thank goodness it was the weekend off. No training, and a chance for her aching muscles to relax. Morning passed quickly, as did lunch, but afternoon seemed to drag on forever. Like someone had put the whole world on slow, and a minute seemed like five sluggish ones. Jez had found a balcony other than her own and sat on the edge, dangling her feet over, and resting her hands on the rail. 'Oh, Miguel where are you?' The Dragonslayers still hadn't returned and Jezabel was beginning to miss their company more than she was willing to admit. By dinner, Jezabel was feeling like a zoo animal too long hidden from the sun. She had tried everything, but to no avail, even bullying Naria into a lesson didn't help. She flopped down on her bed, drumming her fingers to relieve the tension. She stayed that way for an hour or so, not realizing it. But, like a shot, a new feeling swept over her, and one that wouldn't be ignored. "They're back." was all she whispered. Before taking off down the stairs to meet them at the hanger. She heard Miguel's voice before she saw him, and quickened her pace, until she finally broke out into a run. Jezabel jumped into his arms and hugged him fiercely. Miguel barely had time to react, On second he was talking to Guimel with his mind set on a shower, the next he was holding Jez in his arms. Rather than question anything he returned her man's grip, with a embrace of his own. Silent tears fell from Jezabel's eyes, "I missed you," she whispered into his shoulder, "I missed you so much." Lifting up her chin he looked into her glistening eyes, "Stop crying." he mouthed. She smiled weakly. A half-smile dancing across his face Miguel brushed away the rivers on her face, "Soldiers don't cry, remember? Come on, I want to show you something." he took her hand and the couple walked off, oblivious to all around them. ~~~~~*****~~~~~ As Eva watched the troops return she wished that she could run up to greet Gatti, as Jez did with Miguel. Unfortunately, she had to be content with lurking in the shadows. Hopefully being able to send a quick smile to Gatti before she was missed. Gatti knew to look around in the shadows for Eva, he hoped that she could get off for a few minutes, but then, he rationalized, Eva usually asked, and then did what she wanted to anyway, no matter what the answer was. Noticing a figure hiding behind a pillar, he smiled, it was definitely Eva. He winked to acknowledge her presence, and knew he'd be seeing her later Eva saw his wink and goofy smile before he turned back to his comrades. She watched as his outline became smaller and smaller until it disappeared around a corner. Letting out a small sigh Eva returned to her duties. ~~~~~*****~~~~~ The breeze shifted again and blew the loose strands of hair into Jezabel's face. Watching Miguel put a grappling hook into place, she tried to tuck the disobedient hair behind her ear, it worked.for a little bit. After that she just ignored them. Miguel tugged on the rope to make sure that it was secure, "Ready?" "Always." Jez took hold of the rope and began hauling herself up, Miguel steadying the cord so it didn't blow her off course. Reaching the top of the tower she double checked to hooks hold and flashed Miguel an o.k. sign. A few minutes later he was standing behind Jezabel, his arms wrapped around her slender waist. It had been worth the climb, just to see this view. The sun was setting and Gaea's two moons had already begun to appear. The green foliage on the ground below bounced off rays of the disappearing sun, and the soft clouds in the sky glowed a peaceful violet, stirred in with a pale orange, and pink. Contrasting against a robin's-egg sky. The breeze shifted the greenery below; giving them natures personalized light show. "Miguel?" she asked softly. Sounding in a daze he replied, "Hmm?" "Why did we have to climb up here, couldn't we have used the tower stairs?" "No, the stairs are broken, and it have been harder to get up here otherwise. Besides, this way was more fun, agree?" He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck and sending shivers through her body. Only a small portion of the sun's globe hung above the horizon, clinging for it's last moments of life. And the two moons telling it to go, now they would watch over Gaea, 'til the sun came back. "What is it like on the Mystic Moon?" he asked, his eyes full of wonder. "You've asked me this before, but. Earth itself is not unlike here, but not as pure, not as fresh. No matter where you go on Gaea everything seems brand new. On Earth, well, there is only a few places like that. The plants vary a little, but it seems that Gaea was molded after Earth. The planet I don't mind, it's the people on it. The society is so rigid, and your expected to act in a certain way, you don't any control over your destiny until your eighteenth year, and even so it seems like an eternity." she paused, and after a moment continued, "I don't know how else to put it, earth is a great place to visit, but not to live. It's like all the magic in it was drained away. It's like a big tourist attraction. Earth was my home, but there are times when I wonder why I had to grow up there, why couldn't I have lived here my whole life?" "I don't think I follow." "It's really a matter of opinion, I was shunned because of who I was, who I am. People feared me, or thought I was a freak. I was bored out of my mind." He gave her a gentle squeeze, "I still don't see completely, but I think I understand. You were shunned because you have what it takes to be better than the rest. You have the quality that sets us Dragonslayers apart. It doesn't matter where you go, you still feel it. You have what it takes to overcome everything in your way." "Miguel?" "Hmm?" Jezabel smiled, "Thank you." She turned around so she was facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Miguel didn't need to say 'Your welcome,' his chocolate eyes said it all. Not wanting to spoil the moment, Jezabel chose her words carefully, "About Zongi, and all." Even so she felt his body tense, "All I want to say is that, I don't care what happened and." He silenced her by pressing his lips against her own, not like the time in the infirmary, which was too light or too brief to be counted as a kiss. No this was a real one. Startled at first, but she relaxed melting into his strong grip, falling into the kiss. Jezabel held him as close to her as possible, she didn't want the moment to end. All too soon, as most wonderful things do, Miguel pulled away, and Jez gazed into his eyes. Seeing the reflection of the twilight's first star, she recited a familiar verse in her mind. 'Starlight, Starbright, The first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish, I wish tonight.' But nothing came, she couldn't think of one thing she didn't already have. Sighing with contentment, Jezabel leaned against his shoulder, she felt his sturdy arms hold her secure, and his heart beating steadily, the rhythm of life. 'That's all that matters,' she thought, 'His beating heart.'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hallo good readers! Well, you like? NE way, just thought I'd let you know that I'm about halfway through..yes I know I'm almost halfway done *tear* oh well, more action to come after the fluff, hope you like fluff cuz your in for a big dose of it (hee hee hee.) ^_^ Ciao! Ice Eyes 


	18. Ruin of Atlantis

Chapter Seventeen: "Very funny Scotty, now beam down my clothes." ~A website "Rise and shine sleepyhead." Eva's voice called out to her. Suddenly the covers flew off Jezabel's head and the bright sunlight came streaming in. "I said rise and shine." "Fine, I'm up." Jez also grumbled a few other things, but Eva didn't catch those. Slowly Jezabel sat up and let her eyes come into focus, at least there wasn't any training today. She and Miguel had stayed up on the balcony late last night, and then broke into the kitchens for a snack. Jez wasn't hungry, but Miguel certainly was. "What time is it?" "Five-thirty-two." Eva replied cheerfully. Jez groaned and fell back onto the feather pillow. "Oh no you don't. Get up and try this on, I want to make sure it fits." Eva said as she shoved Jezabel behind a woven screen and tossed her a deep purple dress. "A dress? I'm not wearing this." "Not now, but you will have to later. Put it on, at least see if it will fit you." "Fine." Slowly she shrugged off her pajamas, and slipped into the velvet, and satin-lined dress. "I'm going to need help lacing up the back." Eva appeared behind her and started working behind her. "Ouf, not so tight! I can't breathe." "It has to be tight, there's a built in corset, so try to suck in your stomach." Jez wanted to protest, but didn't. The lack of air was making her head swim. 'Now I know why a couple hundred years ago fainting couches were a necessity.' Jezabel herself felt like passing out, but how good a Dragonslayer would she be then? "Hang on, almost done." A low growl was the only response given. "There." She shoved Jez in front of a mirror now, and both girls were shocked at her appearance. "My God." Eva breathed "Holy crap." Jezabel's hair floated in waves from last night's braid around her shoulders, hiding the bruises from her armor. The neckline was wide and low, but not like the dresses worn at local taverns, no this was a dress for royalty, and Jez said as much. "I can't wear this, this is meant for a queen, not a soldier." "Correction, Dragonslayer. You're about as close to royalty without direct ascension to the throne. It suits you well." "Thanks, Eva, but I'm still not a Dragonslayer." "No, but you will be before you take this dress off after the ball." They admired the flowing skirt and tight bodice some more, and gazed at the intricate stitching of silver threads that swirled around at her feet like little gusts of wind caught in the material. It was a little easier to breathe in now that Eva had finished with her tugging and pulling, but still felt too tight. "It fits like a glove, so can I take it off?" "Yeah, you're going to look so beautiful at the Zaibach Ball," she said wistfully. Jez snorted, then Eva's words sunk in, "What? A ball? As in like the big elegant parties with a bunch of political leaders, dancing, and drunks?" "Yes, that's a less than stylish way to put it. It'll be held at the end of this month, the last moon of red. Today is the seventh moon. That gives you about twenty-one more days to worry about it." "Great. So, why do I have to go?" "The Zaibach Ball is a celebration of the founding of Zaibach, as part of the Dragonslayers you will be expected to attend. But, it's still not for awhile." "Good." She marched over to the screen, and Eva followed undoing the snug lacing in her back. When Jez re-emerged in her regular uniform she felt much better. "Now, this is an outfit I can handle. I hate dresses." "I agree, that's why I'm the only female servant that wears pants." Eva smiled smugly, pointing to her khaki trousers that were tucked neatly inside her boots. "I put up a huge stink over that one, but no one cares anymore." Jezabel rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later, and don't get too relaxed I will pay you back for making me wear that ridiculous corset." she threatened. Smiling angelically, Eva's gaze followed her out the door. Jezabel was just in time for breakfast, and the dining hall was already littered with her comrades-in-arms. Taking her usual seat across from Gatti and next to Miguel Jez sat down. "There you are," Miguel said, "I was wondering if you were going to even get up." "No, I've been up. Eva had me try on a dress." Gatti choked on his juice, "You, dress? I'm not laughing, I'm not laughing." he ended up laughing. "What," defended Miguel, "I think she would look great in a dress." "Oh I'd look fine in it, I just can't breathe. Stupid corsets." Helping herself to some toast and a glass of milk she continued, "I'm guessing the Zaibach ball is a formal thing?" "Yes." "So why don't we just wear our uniforms?" "Because it's fun to mess with people's minds." Gatti answered, "You make polite conversation with a political figure, and when they ask you what your position is and you say Dragonslayer. Oh, you have to love the look on their face." "The Dragonslayers are feared, but tolerated at events like these." explained Miguel, "In fact our division of the army is the only one that can attend the founding ball. The other soldiers go to the parties that are thrown by the common folk." "Well don't I just feel special." "You should. But, I don't think that's the only reason why you are coming." Miguel winked. "What? Come on, tell me." Jezabel pleaded. Viole leaned over and whispered, "He means that you'll be initiated into the Dragonslayer ranks during the ball." Her mouth dropped in a soundless 'O.' "Don't worry, you've been good enough for a long time, but Dilandau wants it to be seen by the political figures that they have more to worry about than adolescent boys, now they get to worry about spitfire girls as well." Regaining her breath Jez managed a weak smile and timid chuckle. No longer interested in her food she began tracing a pattern in the dark wood of the table while sorting out her thoughts. ***** "Jez, wait up!" She stopped and turned around to see who had called out to her. Miguel ran after her, his brown hair shifting with every step. "Hi, what's up?" Jezabel greeted him, wrapping her arms around him. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "I was wondering if you're up for a small journey?" "How small?" "About forty-five minutes from our current location. Right now we're on the Dark Continent of Asquard. It's been cleared with Lord Dilandau, so it's now or never." "Well, let's go. The most I've seen of Gaea, was some forests, and the Vionne." Laughing to himself Miguel lifted her up off the ground and carried her to the guymelef chamber. "You know, I can walk." "I know, but since I can't be your knight-in-shining-armor humor me a little." "Anything for you my knight-in-black-and-blue-armor." she joked, smiling innocently. "Cute." He replied rolling his eyes. Reaching the hanger Jezabel went out to prepare her usual Oriades unit while Miguel was fine tuning his Aroides unit. (A more advanced form of the Oriades.) "You almost ready Miguel?" Jezabel's voice sounded a tad impatient, even he could tell that over the crackling of the intercom. "Yes ma'am." he shot back sarcastically. "I'll ignore that this time." It was a perfect day for flying. The sun peeked in and out of the clouds at regular intervals, and the slight breeze felt wonderful whistling through the metal machines. Below them were valleys and mountain peaks scattered in a haphazard fashion, dotting the landscape. Snow still covered the tops of a few them, but sometimes it was hard to tell if it was snow or the thick fog that accompanied them everywhere. Jezabel didn't notice too much of the landscaping though, she was too busy working on her stunt piloting maneuvers. The only time she got a good look at it was while in a dive. Up, down, barrel rolling, and spirals. It was all fun, and a steady stream of laughter supplied by Miguel only encouraged her. She continued her imaginary game of cat-and-mouse until they landed at their final destination. An ancient ruin. Jez hopped out of the Oriades unit and ran up to Miguel, her boot making an echo on the sandy-toned cobblestones. Here the snow had long since been gone. Large trees surrounded the entire area and vines littered the walls. In some places completely covering it. "This is so amazing." Around her the air felt alive, sizzling with energy, making her body tingle with it. Like the lives of those that once lived here still lived on, it felt rejuvenating and thrilling all at the same time. "What is it exactly?" She couldn't take in enough of it at once, her eyes darted everywhere taking it all in at once. It was like stepping into a clash of ancient cultures, architecture from the Aztecs, Roman's, Egyptians, and even Greek made itself aware to her. "This is a ruin from Atlantis." If Jezabel's eyes could have gotten any bigger, they did. "Atlantis - The Lost Empire?" "If that's what you call it." "Something isn't making sense." Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Miguel looked at her puzzled. "On Earth there is a myth about Atlantis, but according to legend Atlantis sunk beneath the waves long ago, and hasn't been found since. So how can there be two Atlantis's on two worlds?" "According to Gaean myth," Miguel explained, "Gaea was created by the people of Atlantis from the Mystic Moon. And because the." "The power of Atlantis is the power of wishes! I remember now." she finished for him. "Why didn't I think of it before!" she slapped her head amazed at her own stupidity, "That dream, it was more than a dream, it was a history." "Jezabel, I'm not understanding." "I had a dream a few weeks ago, or a vision, something like that, and I saw Atlantis in her final moments, I saw the creation of Gaea. I saw the council, and the little girl, and that cat!" "Cat?" "The one that hangs around my room sometimes, the one with the strange eyes. She's the guardian of Atlantis. Because the little girl, and the old man, and." she smiled. "Jez, I think you need to sit in the shade, just for a little bit." "No, I'm fine." she protested, "I just need to burn up some energy." "Very well, follow me." He walked to a vine-infested wall, and pushed the curtain of plant not to reveal a wall, but an entrance to a stadium of sorts. Jezabel was thundershocked. A low whistle was her only comment. "This is the best training facility on Gaea, at least I think it is." Miguel said proudly. For once Jezabel was sure that he left no wall between them, the barriers had been broken down, and she could see straight to his soul. "Care to test it out?" Like a coliseum stone benches circled the area, and in the arena were all sorts of strange looking items. Truthfully, they looked like wooden dummies, and they looked well used judging by the deep grooves scarring their exterior. "With pleasure." Jez replied sinisterly. Miguel showed her what each of the objects was for and critiqued her skills. "Thrust down harder, like you mean to kill it. Fix your gripping, better. Thrust, block, retreat, charge. Good." Things continued until about high noon when the morning's clouds went away and left the burning sun with no relief. "You're getting sloppy, take a break." She sat down somewhat heavily on a stone beach, breathing harder than she normally would have after training in the Vionne. "Follow me." "Where?" "Shade and water, this place is too hot right now." He shrugged out of his armored jacket and tossed it on a bench, his undershirt following it. Jez did the same, except she left her shirt on. Even without him training, you could see the sweat glistening off Miguel's skin. "You won't want your boots either." He suggested. After the 'extra-baggage' had been removed, and the company was feeling more relaxed he led Jez to a miniature forest at the base of a gentle waterfall. Weaving his way through the practice targets to an Oasis at the far end of the ruins. The banks were mossy, and water oozed up between their toes. The air was misty and moist from the pool and waterfall, rounded pebbles lined the bottom of the river, and massive trees blocked the sun's harsh rays. Falling to her knees Jezabel scooped up some of the clear water to ease her suddenly dry throat. In her eagerness however, she leaned over too far and tumbled into the river pool. When she resurfaced, sending droplets of water to shower the bank, she was greeted by the melodious laughter of Miguel. And without further incident he was in the water next to Jez. Her heart began racing as she brushed a strand of wet hair away from his eyes. As he slipped his hands around her waist. Never before had she felt this way about a person, on Earth she had shrugged off love as unneeded, but here she found it as a necessity. Was she becoming weak, or simply stronger? "What are you thinking about?" He bent down a little so their eyes were level with one another. "I can see your thoughts running through, I just can't read them." "Your eyes are very beautiful." Jezabel blurted out, promptly blushing, turning her attention to the clear water that flowed lazily around them, bubbling with conversations to itself, embracing them with a hug that held everything. "As are yours." Unsure of herself, Jezabel changed the subject, "How did you find this place?" The moment had been broken, Miguel unhooked his encirclement of arms to float lazily in the slow-moving waters. "My parents showed it to me, when they died I lived here for awhile until I was sent to a boot camp. There I met Lord Dilandau. What is your family like, your adopted one that is." "It can be nice, but it can also be a drag." Her fingers trailed in the clear water, and she continued softly, "My parents love me to death, and my little brother loves to aggravate me. I know my parents love me, but they love me so much that they didn't give me the freedom I wanted." Jezabel began having flashbacks of her former home, spicy smells of the kitchen, her dad's stern and deep voice, her mother's light laughter followed by cheers or groans form James, depending on how his video game was coming along. "They'll probably never let me out of their sight again if I ever go back." "They might and they might not." He reasoned, "Now how about a practice match?" "I'm there!" Her eyes lit up, and she began to swim for the bank. The two started circling each other, 'Always wait before making the first move. Read his body language, he'll give himself away.' Jez reminded herself. First she saw his body tense, and then his eyes widen a split second before charging her. He brought his sword down to meet hers, blades ringing with dissonance. Miguel attacked again and again, and neatly Jezabel blocked it. Being defensive was saving her skin, but she couldn't keep this up. Time to throw in an attack of her own and soon. The blistering sun drained their energy faster than either thought possible, but still they kept going. Sweat beads flew down their faces like little waterfalls, blurring their vision, but still they kept going on. On stone benches, around the dummies, in the clear, all were suitable areas for their match. Blocking again. Finally when the next blow came Jez stopped called on an extra bit of strength she had stored away and swung her sword so it was on top of his. Seizing her chance Jezabel crouched low like a tiger queen stalking her prey, and delivered a swift kick catching Miguel behind the knees. He stumbled forward, the dusty stone turning a shade darker from the sweat droplets, and landed on top of her. His sword still pinned by her own, and his face floating inches from hers. Grinning diabolically Jezabel flipped Miguel over her head using her legs to propel him up and over. Miguel, however, had anticipated this move. Letting go of the sword he curled into a ball and rolled, landing on his back. Jezabel leapt to her feet, but before she could retrieve the neglected sword, it was pointing at her abdomen, and she could hear a triumphant "Dead." coming from below her. Miguel grinned, looking up at her panting figure, perspiration glistening off her skin. "Not bad, I can't think of many fully grown and trained men that could withstand all those charges. But you blocked every one I threw at you." She blushed at the praise while offering a gloved hand to help him up. By now the sun was starting it's last leg, and would soon disappear under the mountaintops. Neither of the two had noticed the dark clouds that began to roll in until it started raining. "I think we might want to head back, Miguel." "Let's go, I don't think this storm is going to lighten up." Sprinting to their guymelefs they tried to outrun the rain, but instead it kept coming harder and harder. Hurriedly Jezabel clamored up the mecha trying desperately not to slip on the slick metal. She finally made it in, and started it up. "Ready?" Miguel's voice seemed slightly agitated. "Yes." Quickly, they took off, but Jezabel was lagging behind. "Come on, speed up." she focused all her attention with trying to catch up to Miguel. But rather she kept slowing down. "Miguel, we have to turn back, I can't see a thing, and at the rate I'm slowing down, I'll crash if I don't land." "What's wrong?" The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the static crackle. "I don't know, I think the boosters got wet." she explained dismally. "Head back, I'll radio in that we'll be detained, We'll stay the night here." Jezabel backtracked the short distance they came, and landed as best as she could considering the conditions. Miguel landed shortly after her, sending up sprays of water and bits of rock as he landed. Tonight was not a good night for flying. Jez followed him as her walked his Aroides unit underneath the shelter of a large overhang. He slid down and waited for Jez. Cautiously, she made her descent, but even so the metal was wet and offered very little traction. Suddenly she had the sensation of flying, like the one in her dream, only it was flying it was falling, Jezabel's feet took most of the initial shock, but her butt took the rest. "Ow." she whispered, and stood up and Miguel made a mad dash for a small cave opening, with Jezabel close behind him. Finally, in the shelter Jezabel stopped to appreciate the raging storm for what it really was. Miguel was grumbling about something in the background. "Great no fire, no light." Digging in her jacket pocket she hoped her flashlight was there. It was. She flicked it on and scanned her surroundings. The walls were dark, and rough, caked with mud and lichens from years past. But, surprisingly it was dry, and the bottom was soft and sandy. Why does everyone have the impression that caves were damp and dreary? Or maybe it was a principal of Gaea, one simply never knew. "There's part of the problem solved." He looked as though he wanted to ask more, but didn't want to question their good fortune. Anticipating the second part of the problem she asked, "Where do we get a fire then?" "Let me see that thing in your hand." Jezabel shined it at his face, his damp hair hung every which way, the lavender shirt clung to his damp skin tightly, exposing his fine muscles and thin waist. She handed it to him. "Stay here." She shrugged and turned to watch the storm as Miguel disappeared around a corner. Lightning split the sky with it's jagged white blades, thunder shook the land - trumpets blaring a challenge to anyone that cared to defy this great power. After a few minutes Miguel returned and signaled for Jezabel to follow him. She crept up behind him and slipped her hand into his. The bend expanded into a large cavern, not as dirty as the entrance, but when you lived in the ground there was bound to be some dirt. Like the entrance the walls were jagged, but some of the ledges served quite adequately as shelves. In one corner was a mattress constructed of straw, and in the center of the room was a pile of sticks which Miguel would make into a cozy fire in no time, once he found a flint. "Is this where you used to live?" Jezabel asked watching him hunt around the room peering in little crannies. "This and one other spot." He was now trying to use a reddish rock that Jez had found earlier, and surprisingly it worked. The smoke drifted out a little hole in the ceiling towards the back end of the cave. Jezabel suddenly became aware of his arm gently resting across her shoulders, his damp skin was cool to the touch, and she could feel the strength that ran through his arms. "I know this might sound awkward," Jez started, "But Miguel, what's it like when you're dead?" He paused, gathering his thoughts while gently rubbing her shoulder. "It's like having a hallow feeling inside you that won't leave, it's a constant. You don't feel anything, the complete opposite of alive, you're like a machine, mindless, soulless. But it makes you appreciate life and the blessing that it is." He brought her closer to emphasize his point, "If I were still dead, I would have never met you. He kissed the top of her head mumbling something sweet and incoherent. As the other arm snaked around her torso, embracing her. The storm continued and Jezabel was soon lulled to sleep that falling rain and crashes of thunder. Miguel looked at the girl slumbering in his arms, she was unlike any other girl he had ever met or even looked twice at. She was literally, otherworldly. Most girls were ditzy and weak, sweet and kind, but they always needed someone to protect them. But here he could watch her back, and she his, that made their love so wonderful, not a matter of need, a matter of wanting - it was a mutual agreement. She was strong mentally and physically, and it was her personality that made everyone like her, hence her being adopted as a little sister. And under it all there was a currant of great strength that she didn't realize, but he could feel it, as did the other slayers. They all knew she could easily surpass them. Dilandau knew it from the beginning, or he would have never let a female into the ranks. But, he wondered, would Jezabel ever realize this strength and use it to her advantage? Again he saw how different he was from the other girls, even the other spitfires. Some girls simply agreed to whatever their loved one's had to say, and catered to their worldly needs, but he didn't want that, no, he wanted Jez, a companion, not a servant. He smirked and brushed a strand of damp hair away for her face, how calm she looked in slumber, but once those eyes opened she was pure energy. She was nothing like those other girls. He doubted if he could ever talk her into wearing a dress. And he was right, Jezabel would never wear a dress of her own free will. Slowly, so as not to disturb her forty winks, Miguel laid her down amongst the straw. He lay awake next her, holding her close to his heart, he didn't want to miss a thing about her, he didn't want to take his eyes off her for an instant. And somehow he knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, as sure as the blood flowed in his veins, this was his soul mate. The little archangel in his arms.  
  
  
  
A/N: Fluffy no? *Drowns in sap* I can't believe I wrote all that fluffy stuff.yeah, anyway. This took me longer to write than I thought, wow. But hey whatever. Lemme know whatcha think. And as always R&R! Oh, and I do promise a bit more action in the future, but there's one more little fluff scene up for the next chappie, ^_~. Ciao! Ice Eyes 


	19. Elements of Blood

A/N: Geez, I don't know why last time I upoloaded this chap, it all came in one bug paragraph…. so sorry 'bout that, enjoy!

Chapter 18: Elements of Blood

__

"…and to thine own self be true."

~ Hamlet (I think…*shrugs*)

"Well, well, look who decided to grace themselves with their presence this morning…" Dilandau drawled dangerously, "Did you two enjoy a pleasant evening together?" His words brought not only a sarcastic smile to his own lips but to a few of his men as well. Some small chuckles met this comment to, all unspoken ways of them saying, 'Go Miguel, he got some.' Coupled with a knowing look. How disgusting. To think of your little sister in such a lecherous manner.

Dilandau sat leaning on his elbow cushioned by plush red velvet, a beautiful red, but not a tantalizing as his eyes. His near perfect face smirked at them amusedly, what little tale would they bring for him today? The problems with the guymelefs seemed an effective cover-up… but what was the true tale? "You realize that we expect the truth from you, I can't believe that one of my guymelefs has malfunctioned." His voice held the air of a spoiled heir, used to getting the best, and getting his way…in a sense Dilandau was very much the part of that.

Behind the throne a tiny crack of light illuminated his features, peering through deep blue curtains, heavy enough to shut out the gods themselves. In front, a blood red carpet ran to the door opposite his position. Jezabel wasn't sure if the carpet was red simply because Dilandau like the color, or it was to hide the number of people he had slain before him. She didn't want to find out.

On either side the Dragonslayers lined this tapestry on the ground, as Miguel and Jez stood waiting judgment. 

"You might want to believe that, Lord Dilandau, because it is the truth." She rose her voice to address the rest of the company, "And I know what all of you are thinking, but let me tell you my honor is intact, and it will not be carelessly thrown away." Her gaze narrowed onto Dilandau's, "You should know that." Her words barely uttered stung him deeply, and shocked his company.

A girl had refused Lord Dilandau's advances, and he had not taken her by brute force?

Demons glittered where eyes should have been in the monster's face, how dare she make him look like a fool, in front of his men! 

Cooly, Jezabel stared back daring him to strike her to regain his pride. "Go ahead, hit me. You've never hesitated before." She growled. Though only a whisper it seemed echo endlessly over the stonewalls, and in the minds of everyone.

She shouldn't have dared him; a raised hand was the last thing she remembered before the stinging pain of his slap graced her face. The force sent colliding into Miguel, who caught her in strong arms. A cool liquid flowed down by her lip, blood. "Are you satisfied now Lord Dilandau? Your bruised pride is intact, and I am merely a conversation piece for dinner tonight, is that what you wanted? Is it?"

The Dragonslayers gawked at her. Most men cowered at the mention of Lord Dilandau's name, and here she was openly contradicting him! He wasn't even fazing her. 

"Well, if you won't give us the true story, then we'll have it from Miguel, his loyalties have always been strong." The demon eyes flickered to the man supporting Jezabel. "Tell us Miguel, and tell us the truth."

'You mean what you want to hear…' Jezabel thought, but held her tongue, she was finally able to stand on her own, and though she didn't show it, that blow fazed her more than she would admit. Here was a test, did he love her? Would he lie to save face, or speak the truth and gain him a new level of peace, one only to be found through the gates of love?

A second can feel like an eternity, as time has ways of manipulating the currant of it's stream, here it was no different…"Yes, sir. What Jezabel said is true. The guymelef did malfunction due to a seal cracking and allowing the boosters to become wet. Her honor is intact, we did nothing of the sort, and if I were to lie than I would not be the man she thinks I am, or the man I know myself to be… " His head bowed in respect.

Inwardly, Jezabel gasped, he did love her…he truly did. A pure, white love that everyone searches for, but few ever obtain. 'Thank you, Miguel… thank you…'

"Jezabel! You're back!" She whirled around dropping the brown package onto the bed before being assaulted with a friendly hug from Eva. "What's in the box?" She looked down, at the parcel resting on the plush covers of the bed.

"I was just about to find out."

"Sorry," Eva shrugged sheepishly, "I'm just glad to see you…" A smile lit up her face illuminating her eyes. Jez swore that if her eyes got any brighter those green orbs would shoot out lightning bolts. "Well?"

"I'm getting it." She finished ripping open the package and a golden chain tumbled into her hands. No, dog-tags. 

"Jezabel Gylynn…" Eva read, "Well, if you die, at least we can I.D. you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, why are you so bouncy this morning?" Jezabel asked slipping the chain over her head. 

"Oh, no reason…"

"Really?" Jez muttered her voice laced with suspicion. "I don't believe it." 

"That's the truth!" Eva retorted with an indignant tone. It was interesting to see the usually bubbly blonde in a near miffed state, her features didn't seem cut out for it. "Tell me, how was your night?" Eva smirked turning the tables.

Jezabel's tone was brisk she had been through this one too many times to deal with it again. "My guymelef had some minor problems, therefore we were detained."

"You don't need to be so uptight about it all, you can tell me what happened, I'm not a male." 

"That's the problem I have with females." 

Eva gave her a quizzical look.

"They have to be so emotional, men are much more straightforward. It makes things easier for everyone."

"You're telling me." Eva let out a breath of relief, "Everyone tells me that I need to be more understanding, and emotional, and not so hard and…"

"Blah, blah, blah." Jez finished.

"Exactly."

"I'm going to be extremely out of character in saying this, maybe a bit of a hypocrite, but don't change a thing, you're perfect as is." Crumpling the remains of her gift Jezabel threw it into a wastebasket. "I should be going, training starts soon. I'll see you later." 

Opening the doors of the training room she was greeted by the usual sight. Men paired off dueling each other, others testing out the newly installed obstacle course. And standing in the middle of it all was a man clad in red. Dilandau. 

'What is he doing here?' she thought with contempt. He rarely came to oversee their training, other than the occasional test to see how their skills were improving. After this morning's escapade, she truly did not feel like encountering him again. But, the room was large, perhaps she could avoid him. Her blade needed to be taken care of, yesterday's training had given it a few dents too many. 

Lining the walls were wheels meant for sharpening the weapons, Jez placed herself in front of one of these and set to work, joyfully unaware of the pressures of life here. With very spark and dent smoothed out so did a hurtful memory. It was like therapy in a way. She pumped her feet harder to get the wheel up to speed. However her bliss was to be short lived, she could feel Dilandau behind her, his presence was not one to be ignored. 

Charismatic, that was the word. Bitterness melted away to be replaced with the deep current of respect she held for him. Who could not love the monster? 

"You should take better care of your equipment." He commented. 

"Yes, Lord Dilandau."

"I trust you received my package?"

"Yes, Lord Dilandau, thank you." 

"With any luck you won't be needing those in the future. Zaibach has lined up a series of battles in which you will be participating. Kana Askara as well. That is why I will be overseeing your training from now on. Follow me." 

Jezabel re-sheathed her sword and followed him out the door to a smaller training arena where Kana stood expectantly. 

"You both have excelled rapidly." He began. His voice flowing like black velvet, "And today, we begin your new life. From now on your life will be as I dictate, and it will be hell. Not that I haven't done that already," he mused, "Not only will you be training with swords but you will learn the subtle art of hand-to-hand combat. As I'm sure my Dragonslayers have informed you the Zaibach ball is only a few weeks away, and during this celebration you will receive the rank of Dragonslayer. Provided you don't bungle this opportunity." 

"Yes, Lord Dilandau."

"Thank you, Lord Dilandau."

"Good. Shall we begin?" It was more a statement then it was a question. "Jezabel, how about an assessment of your skills. I want to see how well you do in your natural state of combat."

She nodded her head, and walked to the center of the mat where she stood waiting. Hands in front of her ready to slash like daggers, the weight of her body resting on her back heel so as to improve her balance and reflex time. She smiled inwardly, hand-to-hand was her area of expertise, and had she stayed on the Mystic Moon for a few months more she would have received her black belt.

Dilandau threw a punch at her, the fight began...

With controlled motions Jezabel blocked him easily, her training with the sword had rapidly improved her reflexes, more than even she had realized. 

He advanced again, Jez didn't deflect this one, rather she seized his wrist, and flipped him onto the floor. 

Contrasting with the dark mat, his eyes gleamed with anger, thirsting for revenge. The blooded orbs…orbs that scared most people senseless, those who didn't already cower at the sound of his name. But Jez stared down at him calmly waiting for his next move. She would not defeat him, not someone that was two levels below him. Lips curling to reveal gleaming white teeth, he sprung to his feet, only to crouch down delivering a sweeping kick to Jez's ankles. He expected her to trip and fall. That was the expected, he forgot a key rule of combat, 'Expect the unexpected…'

When Jezabel had felt her feet begin to slide out from under her, she reacted with a back handspring, neatly cuffing Dilandau under the chin with the toe of her boot.

His blood was boiling now. Impressed by her skill, but undaunted the demon attacked again, without mercy. In many ways he was like a berserk, but instead of needing blood to fuel his insanity, all he needed was a battle. Even a small training fight would suffice if necessary. How long had it been since his last great war? Well, that had been the Destiny War, the battles following had only been meager child's play, good for training, and experience, but lacking the intensity of a real clash. It had been too long, much too long. 

He tasted blood in his mouth, her little kick packed a large punch. Time to show her why he was a general, and her commander, yes, this would be fun…it always was.

Jezabel watched to change flow over him from her crouched position on the floor. She saw him sit back up, slowly, intentionally, every movement calculated, like a lion. A small trickle of blood escaped out of the corner of his cheek, his eyes glowed with a frenzy she had never seen before, it was like he was possessed. His eyes locked onto hers. Then, they both leapt at each other. 

They attacked again and again without mercy, dodging and delivering, in a whirl of punches and kicks. Without warning Dilandau's blows became much more violent and harder to avert. She had thought a victory would have been hers, but if he kept this up, it surely wasn't. To her dismay he did keep it up, and now she was pinned to the floor, with his hand slowly cutting off her air supply. Jezabel tried to break free, but Dilandau, was much stronger than she was, so she struggled in vain. 

Already Jez was becoming lightheaded, and woozy. Those eyes swimming before her. Bearing down without mercy, reveling in her pain, the eyes of a monster. Like it or not she was drifting into unconsciousness…

'No, not now…I…' 

Somewhere, in the inky darkness swirling around her a voice called out to her, "Are you just going to give up. Simply because he over-powers you? It is not strength of the body, but strength of the heart and mind. The body does what the mind says…" It was the voice of her master, the one who had trained her from the beginning. 

'I will never surrender!' her mind screamed.

But it wasn't the shout of her mind that woke her. It was the scream of…Dilandau? Jez sat up massaging her sore throat, wincing slightly as the blood rushed to her head. When her vision cleared she saw the cowering form of her commander holding his hand, the palm covered in red boils. The glove had been removed to inspect the damage, Jez looked away at the sight. Had she done that?

The silver-haired general glared at her, a stream of curses pouring from his mouth, but Jezabel heard none of them. 'Did I…No, how could I have?'

Kana had disappeared, but the reason soon became apparent as Folken entered the room. 

'It must have been me…but, how…?'

"I'm sorry. Lord Dilandau…" Jez stammered.

"Sorry! Yes, you will be sorry." With his good hand he struck her across the face…hard. The spot was already tender, and instantly it began to swell.

"That's enough Dilandau!" Folken had finally reached the pair, followed by an anxious Kana. "Now will someone kindly explain what has happened her."

Dilandau did the honors, using some rather colorful language when referring to Jezabel. Folken absorbed all of this calmly, analyzing the scene before him. Stooping down his picked up two pebbles on the mat. "Element stones." he muttered, "Jezabel where did you find these?" 

Her hand flew into her pocket, the pebbles she had picked up from lasts night trip were no longer in her pockets. "I found them at an Atlantian ruin yesterday." 

He switched his gaze to Dilandau who was cowering on the floor. His breathing was shaky.

Concerned Jezabel crept up to inspect the damage she had done. 

"Stay away from me, monster." He ordered, he teeth tightly clenched. His whole being was shaking violently, steam began to pour off the injured limb. Every muscle was tensed trying to dull the pain. 

Jezabel watched in agony, she couldn't stand to see him like this. The usual imposing figure had been reduced to a simple child begging on its knees. His voice was starting to become higher, and he seemed to be visibly shrinking. 

"Dilandau, I'm sorry!" Jez couldn't stop the tears now. Monster or not, Dilandau was her commander, and to see him in such a state was too much to bear.

Folken, who had been watching all this from a distance made a move that was either very wise or very stupid. He grabbed Dilandau's hand and thrust it under Jez's bowed head so her tears would land on it. 

One was all it took. One tear. It fell onto his outstretched hand and iced over on contact. His hand was now caked in ice, but a moment later it shattered to the ground.

Kana gawked, Jez was dumbfounded, Dilandau back to his normal self looked somewhere between confused and pissed, and Folken looked rather pleased with himself.

The boils had been healed, leaving no trace that they had been there to begin with. 

"Now that has been taken care of, Jezabel I would like you to come with me." Anticipating Dilandau's response Folken quickly cut in, "She will come with me, and that is final. When I know more I may tell you."

"You damn better tell me what the fuck is going on!" 

"In good time Dilandau, in good time. Jezabel." He motioned and she followed him out the door."

A/n: Wow, I finally finished a chappie! And I know I said their was going to be fluff in here, but I decided to move to a later point in the story. So, if you don't like fluff, here's a break, if you do, there's some coming. okies. Well, do I have any curious people out there? hmm? I should have the next one up in a week or so, give or take. I just hit a lazy streak…upps… hee hee hee. but no worrys cuz I'm back, so blah blah woof woof! (quote from Dark Angel) Well R&R! (more reviews, and I might just update sooner ^_~ )

Ciao!

Ice Eyes


	20. Blood of Ages

A/N: Umm....you know how last time I said I was going to update more....well, I guess I'm a hypocrite. Sorry, anyway I've had this written for a couple of weeks...okay months now, but haven't had time to update, (actually I'm just too lazy) oh, and to all those who reviewed thank you. And on with the chappie!!!!! *dances*  
  
Chapter 19: Blood of Ages  
  
"To hurt oneself is a valuable lesson, to hurt others is a crime."  
  
~ Sky of Swords (Good book) ^_^  
  
Folken led Jezabel inside his chambers, "I want to run some tests on you. With your consent of course."  
  
The illusion of an option. The only way Jez would find out what had just happened was if she consented, to Folken's tests. "What kind of tests?" She didn't like the sound of this.   
  
"I want to test a blood sample and a few other minor things, nothing life threatening. If that is what was worrying you."  
  
"No, it wasn't." after a moment's deliberation she conceded, curiosity - a curse and a blessing. Stupid double edge swords. "What do we start with?"  
  
"Sit down over there," he commanded gesturing to a metal bench with some form of a pillow on it.   
  
Medical equipment whirred and whizzed, reminding her of the hospitals on earth. Really not so different, she mused, machines that were a godsend to the weak, sick, and injured. Just a different form.   
  
Lithely, she hopped on the waist-high bench, landing without even a soft thud.   
  
"I'll be with you in a second," Folken murmured, more so to himself than anyone, as he busied himself with various instruments that only he could comprehend their uses. "I'm going to take a blood sample first."   
  
Without waiting for a further invitation he grabbed her arm with a doctor's familiarity and cleansed the skin. A sharp jab pierced her skin and a syringe quickly filled with Jez's life-fluid.   
  
More tinkering with equipment as Jezabel waited with a puzzled and bored expression on her face. "What are you testing for?"  
  
He didn't respond, bent over his concoctions it was doubtful that he even heard her. A few minutes later he straightened his tall frame with a smug smile on his face.   
  
"Well?" Jez prompted.  
  
"You, my dear, are a descendant of Atlantis."  
  
"And that means?"  
  
"The people of Atlantis were divided into two clans. The Dragon Clan and The Element Clan, both were equally powerful but the Dragon Clan was better known. Those of the Element Clan possessed the ability to control the element stones and the powers associated with them. You, have that power as well."  
  
Jez, with magical powers? As awesome as that is, it just seemed too good to happen to her. It was something she dreamed of, but actually getting it? That was a wee bit too much to swallow.  
  
Folken's gaze bored through her, "You doubt me?"  
  
"No, but yes. Why me, what makes me so special? Nothing queer ever happens to me."  
  
"Traveling between planets while being chased by a dragon isn't queer? Landing in the clutches of the Red-eyed General isn't queer? Flying a guymelef isn't queer?" He gave her a second to soak it all in, "So what makes this so difficult to accept?"  
  
She paused, he had a point, after all that had happened to her, why couldn't she accept it? "I guess it's just, I don't know. I guess I don't feel worthy."  
  
"Many worthy men, never feel deserving, and many men who feel deserving are never worthy."  
  
"True, basic humility."  
  
He cleared his throat, "I suspect that some of the Atlantians on the mystic moon survived and you now have their blood."  
  
"But Atlantis sunk thousands of years ago, if it even existed at all." Jez contradicted, "It'd be impossible for me to trace my lineage that far."  
  
"Yes, it would, but even the smallest drop of Atlantian blood is all that is necessary. Their blood is very potent."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Now lie on your stomach." he instructed, "Naria will see to you in a moment."  
  
Folken exited to a side room, and Naria entered through another.   
  
"Hello, Naria." Jezabel said politely.   
  
A brief smile was return in greeting, "Take off your shirt."   
  
A bit warily Jez complied, but no sooner had she slipped it over her head Naria covered her with a blanket with a well-placed hole, leaving her back exposed.   
  
Before Jez could comprehend what was happening there was a sharp piercing just under her shoulder blade, and then repeated with the other as well.  
  
"Ouch! That bloody stings!" Jez yelled.  
  
Folken's voice floated behind her. "Thank you, Naria. Those syringes contained a fluid that allows us to see through your skin with actually cutting you open." he explained.  
  
"Oh, so it's like an X-ray."  
  
"I'm sorry, what is an X-ray?"  
  
"It's the same concept, but you don't get jabbed with a needle."  
  
"Oh," he was only half-listening, absorbed with his fiddling with yet another machine.   
  
A quiet humming reached her ears, not annoying, but soothing.  
  
"Amazing." he whispered, "Absolutely fascinating..."  
  
"What's amazing?" her own voice sounded sweet and melodic, not the hard edge it usually carried. Must be the dope he gave her.  
  
"You are a bundle of surprises. Not only do you belong to the Element Clan, but you also are part of the Dragon Clan. That makes you part of the royal line of Atlantis. Most likely a queen."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
He gave a moment for Jezabel to collect herself.  
  
"So, what's so special about the Dragon Clan?"  
  
He didn't answer, merely turned his back and threw off his cloak. Seizing the opportunity, Jez cast away the blanket and pulled her shirt back on.   
  
Suddenly, a great set of wings burst from his back. White and pure, like gently falling snow, the thick ones that tend to stick on your eyelashes and rain like confetti on your hair.   
  
"Y-you're an angel." she stammered finally.   
  
The wings disappeared, and Jezabel wondered if she had even seen them at all. "No, I'm a draconian. Yourself, Naria, and Eriya are the only ones on this ship who know. I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, about you..."  
  
"Are you saying that I have wings too?" she asked guardedly. Hopeful, but she didn't want to be disappointed.   
  
Folken chose his words carefully, "You do, however..."  
  
Jez grimaced  
  
"...They're...broken."  
  
"Broken?" she echoed.  
  
"Yes, perhaps it is because you have never used them, or maybe the environment on the Mystic Moon was too hostile. It could have been any number of things. They're not broken like a fractured bone, but they aren't whole. They are a ruin of what they could be."  
  
The news was sobering, "Is there anything that can be done about it?" Jezabel asked hopefully.  
  
"Not at the moment, however I shall try to work this out for you." He smiled at Jez's open gratitude. "However, I suppose we owe Dilandau an explanation."  
  
"I suppose so."   
  
In all probability he was working himself into a seething rage.   
  
Folken looked her directly in the eye, "I don't want you to say anything about the Dragon Clan. This is an order, and Dilandau cannot override it. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Folken."  
  
"Very well."  
  
When they arrived at the training center Dilandau and Kana were sparring. Surprisingly, Kana seemed to be holding her own.   
  
"Well? Do you have answers for me Stratagoes? He quickly threw Kana to the ground, ending the match. He placed his sword next to her throat, pronounced her dead, and then sheathed his weapon.  
  
Standing with his arms crossed over a well-built chest and a scowl on his face, it was no wonder that the majority of the people on Gaea feared him.   
  
"Yes Dilandau, our recruit proves herself to be more valuable than originally anticipated."  
  
"Your point?" His crimson eyes became glazed over, as though he was bored. Although in all actuality it was the calm before the storm.  
  
"We now have a soldier in our ranks who is not only an exceptional fighter, but she also has the powers reserved to the Element Clan of Atlantis."  
  
"You mean she's a draconian?" he sneered disgust evident on his face, "Like that prick of a king?"  
  
"Wrong clan Dilandau, she has the power to use the element stones."  
  
"If she attacks me again, I'll see to it that she can't do anything."  
  
Jezabel tensed, itching for a fight, How dare he. she thought.  
  
"She won't," Folken assured, "She can only use the stones when she is in direct contact with them, I'll teach her how to control them."  
  
"You better."  
  
Folken motioned to Kana and they left.   
  
Jez stood at the edge of the mat awaiting orders from her commander.   
  
A/N: Okay, so It's a little short. c'mon at least I wrote somethin'. And to You-know-who's daughter (^_^) you were right...although I had that planned out before you even mention it. *holds up rough draft* see it says it right here *points* right here, and well you just have to keep reading to see what happens next. okay, time to start on the next chappie.   
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	21. The Waning Moon

Chapter 20: The Waning Moon "Doors are funny, they're like walls you can put back!" ~ Me, (just think about it.maybe you'll see where I'm coming from.)  
Dilandau's sword dived at her, and Jezabel caught it with ease and slipped into a fighting stance. Meanwhile Dilandau had picked up a new weapon from the rack near the opposite wall.  
The General's face was grim.  
Here we go again.  
They dueled, and Jez didn't last five minuets before her sword was lost.  
"Tsk, tsk. I expected more of a fight from an ancient race. Or maybe you're just like that petty little king, can't even fight properly." he muttered something more under his breath something that sounded like 'he scarred my face, he scarred my beautiful face.' His crimson eyes darted back to Jez still on her knees, catching her breath. "Again." he ordered.  
Moving with more grace than she felt Jezabel picked up her sword and they went at it again, and again, and again.  
Sweat poured into her eyes, and her stomach threatened to heave the meager breakfast she had managed to scarf down earlier. A few feet away was her sword, and the devil's own blade was ready to grace her jugular.  
She had lost every spar today, except earlier, but never mind that. She wasn't going to fail again. Acting on pure instinct she fell over onto her shoulders and quickly rolled away from her sword.  
She had been right, Dilandau's attack went where he thought she was going to go. One point for her. Pushing herself off the ground she used Dilandau's shoulders to throw herself up and over, narrowly missing the tip of his sword. That one had been too close she would have to be more careful. Landing softly behind him she lashed out with a kick to the back of his thighs, and missed. He had leaped out of the way and was now about to run her down. Quickly, she snatched up her fallen sword and brought it up to guard the blow.  
If it were pitting strength against strength she would surely lose, but she had backed herself into a corner. Her legs were pinned, she was on her back, and Dilandau's sword was looming near her throat.  
"Dead."  
Jezabel finally admitted defeat, even though she still didn't like it.  
"Your skill is good, a match for most men on the battlefield, but you still have a long way to go before raising your rank. Although, I like your determination, but it tends to make you stupid."  
"I know sir." she looked away demurely.  
"You are dismissed."  
She stretched her muscles, no sense in having them seize up on her. When her heart rate was normal, and she felt convinced that her body had cooled down Jez headed straight for the pool.  
It was vacant and her feet padded softly across the tiled floor. Pausing at the deep end Jez watched the surface, clear and unbroken. Well, it was unbroken until her graceful swan dive remedied the situation. She resurfaced slightly sputtering, still clothed in her training sweats. The dive had been a bit deeper than she was accustomed to, but she could live with that. Everything here went a bit deeper, and yet she had survived so far.  
But even with all her worries, water never failed to work its charms on her. All her ailments evaporated leaving her blissfully whole once again. Floating on her back she mused on today's revelations. There was no way she could be a queen. Hell, she hated politics.but isn't that what she was in the middle of, one of the biggest political scandals on Gaea, and surely one of the most interesting from the earthling point of view.  
A thunderous splash brought her back to reality spewing water every which way in the process. A crowd of four had jumped in simultaneously with Gatti, Miguel, Viole, and everyone's favorite Sheepboy.  
After ridding herself of the excess water in her mouth and nose Jez finally managed to roll her eyes at the goofy grinning group. Soldiers or not, they were still boys at heart. "So what are you doing here?"  
"Swimming, cooling off, failing to drown you." One of the boys replied.  
"Hey Jez," Miguel asked, "Where were you today?"  
"Dilandau's training me specially now."  
Gatti gawked, "Already! Most people take about a year to a year and a half."  
"Impressive," Viole murmured.  
"Get ready for all hell to break lose." Guimel warned. "Mine was complete agony."  
"No way," Gatti interrupted, "Mine was way worse, I had mine sooner than yours."  
Soon all the Dragonslayers were in a heated argument over who had the roughest time in the training. Verbal arguments led to splash fights, and then to dunkings.  
"EXCUSE ME!"  
Everything stopped, no one had noticed Eva coming in.  
"Sorry for interrupting you." she said addressing her superiors, "But I believe that dinner will be served soon. I also noticed that Lord Dilandau seems to be in a rather foul mood."  
"Thank you, Eva." Gatti replied, trying not to sound too stern or too kind. She bowed and retreated, not missing the wink Gatti sent her way.  
* * * * * The next two days passed quickly for Jezabel, although not very easily. Between her continued training with Dilandau, practicing on her own, and her frequent visits to Lord Folken to hone her abilities, life was now as Dilandau had once promised her - A living hell. Between the two instructors Jez kept getting pushed to her limits every day, but pleasingly she found that these limits were becoming harder and harder to obtain. At the end of the day she was content to relax, using a form of meditation Folken had prescribed to her to keep her mind fresh and rejuvenated. His training was more mentally taxing than anything else. On the third morning, while training with the devil himself, Jezabel's sword was abruptly knocked away from her hands. However, she had anticipated this, not a desirable situation, but still salvageable. Just as she lost her hold on the hilt, Jez's other hand snatched it back, making it look as through she merely switched hands. With the sword level in front of her neck Jez cocked an eyebrow as if to say, 'Nice try.' The general glared at her with reluctant admiration. "Very good, but let's see how you fare in battle." He eyed her training pants and shirt. "Go get your armor on." Jezabel bowed slightly shocked, and did as was told. Hurriedly, she went up to her room. Eva was just leaving after tending to one of her various duties, but was intercepted by Jez. "Eva!" she yelled slightly out of breath and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Tell Van we're going into battle, soon." "What? Where? How many troops? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she demanded. Jezabel threw up her hands defensively, "Calm down, first I just found out a few minutes ago, and second I don't know." Eva sighed in resigned frustration, "Great." she muttered. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." "Thanks." Jez said sliding past Eva and into her quarters. The energetic maid sighed again and quickly slid a thin palm-sized package under the door. Hurriedly, Jezabel threw the flexible leather jacket on, cinched it tight, strapped on her arm and shin armor, and re-pulled her hair into a severe braid to keep it away from her face. Digging in a pocket she found her gloves and snapped them into place. Turning to leave Jezabel noticed the small package left for her by Eva on the ebony tiled floor. It was a smooth metal box no more than a centimeter thick, and small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Curious she flipped the lid and out fluttered a small scrap of parchment. 'Contact me when you can with any information.' Silently Jez held it over a flickering candle and dropped it to the floor, stamping it out with her heel and grinding the soot into the camouflage of the stone. The rest of the device contained a screen and a few keys to change the display. Pocketing the transmitter Jezabel left to meet Dilandau and company. Entering the guymelef hanger she joined the ranks milling around the railing. The air hung heavy with the aura of imminent battle. "At attention!" Soundlessly the troops lined up according to rank and status to await de- briefing from the monster. His pale face holding a contented grin, Dilandau lazily began to speak. "I have just received orders from General Adelphous. We are to attack the Crescent Moon Nation. Each town will be conquered individually with troops stationed as we move on to the next." He paused savoring the thought of battle, "Thirteen cities lie in this area, Thirteen battles will be fought. Move out!" And they left him to his contemplations of blood and death. Climbing into her Oriades unit Jezabel whispered a brief message relating what she learned before leaping into the sky. Quickly, she ignited the jet boosters and chased after her flying comrades. Below, in the early morning sun a splay of white and silver cities dotted the landscape. The Crescent Moon Nation named for the crescent shape they took, and the thirteen cities for thirteen lunar months. Sadly, in seemed that they would become as dark as the new moon, once Dilandau's fire purged them. Slowly waning into non-existence or submission. "Ready men?" Dilandau cackled as they Dragonslayers began their descent. "Ready sir. "Yessir" "Ready Lord Dilandau." Various voices responded. The denizens of the capital wouldn't have time to react as the red mass landed just outside their walls. Elements of surprise worked well for Zaibach, and this movement had been underway for some time now. Spies planted, and assassins hired to eliminate problems from within. Instantly, people began to panic as they saw the devil's army land before them. Running and screaming they scrambled to shelter. Dilandau's elite force was enough to make the most battle-hardened men piss their pants. Somewhere overhead the Vionne emerged, its grand size and ominous coloring shading the situation to a greater level of fear. "People of Luna!" Folken's voice called, "Surrender your city peacefully and no harm shall be dealt to you. This I promise. However, if you do not, I shall leave you in the hands of Lord Dilandau Albatou and his Dragonslayers." Failing to resist the temptation Dilandau shot a harmless jet of fire into the sky, causing the terror and panic to rise once again. "These are your two options," Folken continued in a cold hard voice worthy of Zaibach, "Do not think of calling for help, for you shall be slaughtered by our men inside and outside your home. Surrender or die. You have twenty minutes." The Vionne wavered and disappeared as if it were never there to begin with. People began to think it was a hallucination, but at the sight of the Diabolical Adonis and his 'Slayers, they knew it not to be their imagination, but rather the stuff of nightmares and campfire tales. "Folken, I'm getting bored." Dilandau warned lazily. "You will do as commanded." Further reply was cut off by the arrival of an elderly man. As slow as time went for those outside the city, the same could not be said about the residents and nobility. Father time is a cruel old miser, letting you wallow in the tedium of anticipation, and then sweeping away your joy in a blur of foggy memories. "Zaibach!" The tottering old man yelled, his robust voice carried the cry despite his age. "Answer me you fools!" Rings glittered on his hand as he shook his fist in the air. His long white wizards beard waving in the wind, sliding across his robes of satin blue. Dilandau sighed, "Be silent old man, your charades tire me. Everyone knows what happens when I get bored." "We shall never surrender to the likes of you! Never give into a pack of ruthless savages!" "I said, be silent old man!" "Never fall to the mangy wolves of Zaibach!" Blood flowed from his chest accenting his powerful last words. He crumpled to his knees, "We will never surrender." he wheezed out, lying in the dye of his blood. "ATTACK!" Dilandau screamed.  
  
A bloodbath followed, Luna had strong defenses, but never strong enough. And thus in the end the Dragonslayers were victorious. Some cities meekly bowed, others resisted with all they could muster. But always did Zaibach prevail. After all who could defeat an army with the devil's own spawn fighting for it? One battle differed from the others. Without even waiting twenty minutes to prepare an attack the army charged. Swords and arrows sending their answer of refusal. "Spare no lives!" Dilandau screamed, as the Dragonslayers performed what they did best, merciless slaughter. Jezebel kept herself preoccupied fighting an opposing guymelef. Whoever was piloting it was quite good. He kept himself in too close of range for Jez to use the flamethrowers, lest she hurt herself in the process, and just out of range of her sword. "You fight like a girl." he taunted, the boy couldn't have been much older than herself. "That's because I am one, you bastard!" Rage boiled inside, her blows became more ferocious, and the boy wasn't that good. At that point Jezabel didn't care whether she lived or died, or the boy for that matter, she was a machine. A deadly force of destruction to be reckoned with. Shocked, the boy replied, "You're a girl? And a Dragonslayer?" "No, I'm a Dragonslayer recruit." And with that she ran him through. A muffled gurgling of sticky blood was all she heard. A blow struck her from behind, squarely between the shoulders. Faltering for only a second, Jez spun around, her sword lodging itself firmly in the newcomer's side. Steam hissed from the wound as the mecha collapsed, never to rise again. A cruel reminder for the show of bad form. "Fool." she whispered.  
  
What followed was the same as the previous cities. Surround, cite their options, wait, react accordingly. It was well into the night when the final city had fallen, so small were they, and so weak that several could be captured in a single day. "Pull back," Dilandau ordered reluctantly, "Our work here is done." And so the demons retreated leaving behind only ashes and dust, the Crescent Moon Nation as lifeless at the dark of the moon. Flying to the floating fortress Dilandau's wicked laugh pierced the night, slicing it the flesh of an enemy and leaving as much fear in its wake.  
  
A/N: well whatcha think? hmmm. hopefully I'll get the next one up soon.I've just been either really busy, or really tired. Anyway, more exciting stuff to come, until then, *cheesy announcer voice* stayed tuned for the next episode of Where Loyalty Lies! //dun dun duuuuuuuuuun!// Anyway ja ne! Ciao! Ice Eyes 


	22. Soul Healing

Chapter 21: Soul Healing Not shred of evidence supports the notion that life is serious.  
It must have been near noon when Jezabel awoke. Slowly, she looked to her window and shut it, blocking the cheerful chirps of birds. Her bare feet soon became chill stepping across the dark stone flooring.  
Everything was stiff and ached from yesterday's activities, Jezabel stretched musing about how a massage therapist would be a great asset. But, eventually her stomach demanded attention, and everyone knows how persuasive and empty one can be. If she hurried she could still make it in time for lunch to be served.  
  
"Excuse me." a messenger called through the door, "I have a request from Lord Folken for Jezabel Gylynn."  
"Come in." Jez called, while putting her hair back in a braid.  
The small boy entered, he couldn't have been much over ten, although from the looks of his attire he must have come into Lord Folken's service through a wealthy family seeking to enhance their son's upbringing. "Lord Folken requests your presence, you are to see him as soon as possible."  
Her stomach would have to wait. "Very well."  
The boy bowed and left.  
  
"Good afternoon, please come in, Jezabel."  
She frowned as she took a seat across from Lord Folken, being tired and sore did not help her usual cheerful outlook. Cheerful, if a bit violent.  
"Now you have made some definite progress in your element training, yet."  
"It's not good enough." Jez interrupted.  
"Though not your fault."  
She waited for him to continue.  
"You recall that the first time you taped into these powers was once you had found the stones."  
"Yes."  
"I think you need to go back and find the rest of them."  
"How many?"  
Folken steepled his fingers leaning forward slightly as he mused, his sorcerer's cloak making him look powerful indeed. "There are the basic cardinal elements, air, fire, water, and earth. Then there are the half- elements, mist, mire, lava, and dust. There are harmonies, also called polars, order and chaos, life and death, light and darkness. Not to mention energy invocations, thunder, inferno, tsunami, quake, and one revocation - ice. Next, you have multiples, which involve weather manipulation, like storm lighting, and ice flame, either invoking or revoking of several elements. Although they are not limited to only those three. Finally, we have energy, which everything revolves around."  
"What?"  
Folken passed her a diagram showing all the ornate and complicated connections. And Jez looked at it trying to make sense of the intersecting lines and the symbols accompanying them. "Folken, you have a lot of explaining to do."  
"So it would seem." he chuckled to himself, enjoying her confused expression. "We'll start simple, and I'll explain things as you need to know them. First, we'll have you master your meditation technique, then the cardinal elements. Such as Fire which you have come into contact and Water. Though it seems that odd that you've tapped into ice before making any real contact with water. Odd, but not unheard of, you may have an affinity with that element. After you master the four cardinals I'll move you into half- elements."  
"And then?"  
"We'll see. Invocations become tricky, but before we do anything else I'm sending you on a little mission."  
Jezabel's soldier instinct kicked in. "Foe, weapons, location, time, supplies."  
"Not a Zaibach mission, Jezabel. A private journey for yourself." he continued, rising and gliding to the window behind him. "I'm sending you back to the Atlantian ruins, you need to retrieve the rest of the element stones. So far you have two, you need two more. Your leave has no time limit, although I suggest you do not dawdle, Dilandau is not pleased with this arrangement."  
"Surprise, surprise." Jezabel muttered.  
"While there though your meditation can be worked upon, and your Dragonslayer training is not to be neglected. You will depart today at your leisure."  
"Am I allowed to train with the Fire and Ice elements?"  
She waited for an answer and she knew he was thinking of the danger of an unsupervised training. "Fire you may," he answered finally, "but do exercise caution, and being near a water source wouldn't be amiss either."  
"I promise I won't burn myself.again." A spark of life showed itself, but only for a moment.  
This prompted a small chuckle. "Just hold off on the Ice, that one is rather advanced."  
"One more question."  
"Yes?" Folken turned away from the window to gaze at her.  
"I want to know how to use my wings."  
Idly he massaged his knuckles, "Your wings are in need of great medical treatment, such treatment takes time and much energy on your part. Quite simply if I were to add this to the list of things you are already undertaking I would be stretching you too thin."  
"So there's hope for them?"  
"Yes, but not yet. A few months won't hurt them any more, in fact the Gaean air may help. But, it is best to leave them alone for the time being. Now I suggest you get your effects in order."  
"Yes, Lord Folken." Jezabel bowed and left the chamber.  
Folken sighed and took his seat, sending Jezabel for a bit of soul healing wouldn't hurt either, the newly acquired deadened look in her eyes was enough to make him send her straight away. To be a soldier and keep the spark of life vibrant in you was a difficult task, the last thing that the Vionne needed was Jezabel to lose all the spark that she had brought here. The Dragonslayers were finally becoming human again, he wanted it to stay that way. It was amazing how dying once gave you such an appreciation of the life surrounding you.  
  
The halls were empty and silent excepting the almost continuous cling.cling. of the practice hall. Far away, echoing down the hall a blood- curdling scream erupted from a new recruit. (Dilandau had ordered that the most promising ones come to the Vionne for testing.)  
Jezabel halted in her tracks, her head swooning. Unwanted flashbacks filtered through her mind. She killed those two boys; they were just boys, not men, boys. Boys defending their city, their loved ones, their home. And she had killed them in a rage so strong that she didn't even think of what she was doing, she killed them not even having a scrap of humanity in her. Robbed them of a future, robbed their sweethearts of a companion. Like she had been robbed of a family.  
"NO!" she screamed clutching her head, "No! No! No, No. no."stumbling in a haze Jezabel's feet carried her to her quarters. Blindly she ran, and nearly knocked over Eva as she burst into the room and collapsed face down on the bed.  
"J-jez?"  
What was wrong with her? Jez never acted like this, never let her emotions take her this far over the edge. She'd never seen her collapse, or the violent shaking. Jezabel's breathing was coming erratically, almost as through she were shedding dry tears.  
"Jez?" Eva asked again, hesitantly reaching over to touch her shoulder.  
But, soon enough her hand was caught in Jezabel's remorseless grip. Yet, it wasn't that which frightened Eva the most. She expected Jez's eyes to be moist with tears, not like this. Not like the steel blue lasers that burned through her own, not that icy stare glaring up at her, not the despair shining through them.  
"What's wrong? Tell me." Eva coaxed. "Please Jez, let me help."  
Jez threw down Eva's wrist, looking away, "Nothing helps, nothing can reverse what has already been done." her voice was barely above a whisper, but it slashed the air like a blade.  
"Oh, yesterday's battle."  
A meek nod answered.  
"I see." Eva had seen this too often, the best thing was time alone. Jezabel would have to come to terms with this by herself. Other people trying to help often made things worse. Even so, a push wouldn't hurt. "Just remember Jez, men join the army because they have nothing to lose, they are more often than not loners without family or loved ones. They expect to die, and they aren't afraid of it."  
"But it's still a life."  
Eva was losing her patience, without warning Eva's hand connected with Jezabel's cheek in a slap to rival Dilandau's. "Look, if you didn't kill them they would have killed you. Hunt or be hunted. Cruel, but war is cruel."  
Sighing, Eva left, she knew Jez would be all right, but she hated to see self-pity. It was just plain annoying.  
  
"Well, well, is the demon ready to go on her journey?" Came a sarcastic voice from within the shadows.  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau." Jezabel replied halting in her tracks. Carrying in her pockets only the barest of necessities, and her sword hanging at her waist. Black breeches and a white tunic had replaced her uniform.  
"This wasn't my idea bitch, and I don't like it." his crimson eyes glowed, dangerous but beautiful.  
"I know sir." Jezabel replied, perfecting her hundred-mile stare.  
Dilandau slinked out of the shadows cupping her chin roughly in his hand. Demon or not, I still plan to seduce you, no one has resisted me, and I have been lenient with you."  
"Lenient, or scared shitless?"  
Her comment was rewarded with a slap. "Don't get catty with me freak."  
"You will never seduce me. I will never come crawling to you." But even as she said it, her words were faltering, her will weakening as he hypnotized her with his eyes. His beautiful eyes, his pale sculpted body, his soft silky hair.  
"You know you want me." he whispered in her ear, biting it gently. His warm breath tickling her skin as he trailed soft kisses on her neck, his hands gliding down her back pulling her close. Close so she could feel the hardness of his body, close so her breasts crushed against his chest.  
Her body reacted one way, her heart another.  
"Let go of me." she hissed.  
"But why? You enjoy this, already your body is going weak with pleasure."  
"I said, let go of me." Simmering anger built, and Fire was slowly starting to heat her skin.  
"Ah, but you become feverish and warm at my touch." His hands explored further, reaching under her loose shirt.  
"Play with Fire and you'll get burned." she threatened. Slowly increasing the heat of her skin. "And I never break a promise."  
Dilandau was no fool, the heat that radiated from her was not natural, all too well he remembered his earlier contact with her anger.  
"Burn me and I'll make your life a living hell."  
"But you'll never be able to touch me," she transferred the heat from her own body to Dilandau's pale skin, concentrating it near one valuable area. "Or anyone else for that matter."  
Snarling he thrust her away. "Fine, go roll in the hay with your Dragonslayer, you are a fool to try to resist me."  
"Or perhaps you are a fool to try to seduce me." she began to walk towards her 'melef, "Commander or not, I am and was a female before I was ever a Dragonslayer, and I will protect myself, regardless of who the man may be."  
"Then I'll just have to make you want me, you know how I love to watch things burn, your freakish nature may just spice things up a bit."  
Jezabel bit back a reply, stalking off and drowning out any further comments with the clicking of her heels on the stone floor.  
  
A cool breeze flowed through the vents of the guymelef as she made her way to the ancient ruins. It was nearing the end of Red, and thus the end of summer. The hot days were reaching their climax, and slowly cooling off. The nights were becoming chilly and a fire would be a necessity during her stay. The ruins looked as powerful and ancient as they had the last time that Jezabel had come. Crumbling stone walls were supported by great vines, some as thick as her arm. Loose rocks littered the ground in patches and everywhere was covered with a lush green canopy of summer leaves. Birds chirped, the wind whistled and merry tune, and the crazy brook carried on conversations that it only could understand. Equipped with a few papers from Lord Folken, her little flashlight, sleeping roll, rope, sword, and a few other concealed weapons Jezabel went about finding herself a camp. Soon enough the sun would be sinking over the horizon and she wanted to be well situated before nightfall. Finding the cave that she and Miguel had stayed in was the first step, gathering wood was second. Tossing her effects on the sandy floor Jezabel went about organizing her campfire, she debated lighting it with her powers, but then decided it would be safer if she weren't in an enclosed area. Soon the damp cave was comfortingly warmed by the orange glow, and the flickering shadows performed a dance on the cavern walls for her enjoyment. Watching the graceful but erratic movements Jezabel was soon lulled to sleep.  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry this one took a bit to get up. I went on vacation, which was really fun, but that also meant I didn't have much time to write. And I also just made a rather large deviation from the original draft, so I've been busy working out all the bugs. If you notice something that doesn't make sense from previous chapters, please let me know. I forget what I've written, and what I've changed, and then stuff gets conflicting. Okay, secondly I am working on a character sketch of Jez, maybe I can talk FireDemon into doing one of Eva, (she came up with the character after all.) Buddy? *grins* and I am re-doing one of the sword (but I never finished the first one to begin with.) and I am also doing charts of the element stone combinations. When this'll be done..who knows, if you'd like to see them let me know and it might get me to work faster on them. What else.*taps forehead* School starts in a week, don't know what that means for my writing time yet.umm.think that's it. Again Q's or comments review or e-mail, I will be more than happy to explain stuff that dun make sense. okay that is it! Ciao! Ice Eyes 


	23. Hidden Loyalties

Chapter 22: Hidden Loyalties They say if you love somebody you should let them go. But, what happens when your heart breaks because you aren't with them?  
Waking with the sun Jezabel went through her morning exercises, before it became too hot and practiced until the sweat poured so heavily that it stung her eyes. After resting and cooling down her muscles she headed to the brook to bathe.  
At the northern end a waterfall splashed up a curtain of mist and drowned out all other sounds but its deep grumbling. Stripping off her sticky clothes she washed them quickly and set them on a sun-warmed rock to dry as she cleaned herself off. The banks had long eroded the shore to something of a minor cliff, even if it was under water. Wild flowers mixed with tall grasses, and great trees lined the river like pillars.  
Soon Jezabel's day fell into an easy pattern, morning training sessions, mid-day bath, followed by a general exploration of her accommodations, gathering food, and finally her element training. And so things settled in to its new routine.  
  
Even for Eva life had resumed something of a habitual pattern. Vionne life had returned to its usual, dull routine. At least with Jez around she never failed to get on someone's nerves, whether she knew it or not, being a servant sometimes had advantages people's tongues were much looser around those of a lower station. Or even sometimes she was just someone to talk to, someone who didn't look down their nose at her because she refused to conform to all the "girlish" notions society laid out.  
"Hurry back Jez." she whispered, "I don't know how long I can take it here alone."  
Gazing carelessly at the ceiling from her hammock, letting thoughts fall through her mind like snowflakes on a mid-winter's eve.  
"Hey Eva." A soft voice called, as the door shut even softer.  
Poor Auska, Eva thought, she is not cut out for this kind of work. "What's wrong?"  
The raven-haired girl sat down on the edge of her hammock massaging her temples, "I've got another one of those headaches."  
"Bad?"  
A slight nod was all that responded, "The worst part is I still have to clean second floor bathroom."  
"Auska, if you want I'll clean them for you."  
"No, you don't have to do that. I-I'll manage." she hastily interrupted.  
Eva glared, "You didn't let me finish, I'll clean them, but you'll owe me big time."  
"Deal." already she sounded more relaxed.  
"Sometimes, I think I'm too damn nice." Eva muttered. Had it been anyone other than Auska, Eva would never have volunteered, but Auska was nothing less than sweet to everyone.  
  
Eva wiped the sweat from her eyes, it wasn't that it was hard work, it was just hotter than hell. Finishing one she gathered up her supplies and moved into the next, unfortunately, it was occupied.  
"Oh! I'm s-sorry!" Eva flustered hastily looking down.  
In the center of each bathroom was a community bath, and in this bath was a couple of recruits.  
"I didn't realize this bathroom was occupied."  
"It's okay baby. We don't mind, in fact why don't you come and join us?"  
Eva dropped the politely flustered act, and glared at the speaker, "I'm sorry sir, I don't think my duties will spare me time for dalliances."  
  
The boy had dark brown hair and haunting sea-green eyes, and like all soldiers a finely sculpted chest, the rest of him probably was too, but the steamy water obscured everything else, for which Eva was glad.  
"Come on Josh," a second one replied, "There's no way she'd want you, she's obviously checking out me."  
Eva's mildly annoyed expression darkened.  
"Well, what do you say, care to spend a bit of time with me?"  
"Again, I must protest," her annoyance was getting sharper. Keeping a tight rein on her anger was not easy, all she wanted to do was bruise that pale face, maybe poke out an amber eye, or hack off that black hair, just do something.  
"Ooh," Josh interrupted, "I like them feisty."  
If looks could kill Josh and the other one would end up in twelve feet of dirt, with not even the worms to keep them company.  
Furious Eva spun on her heel and marched out the door, catcalls and whistles following her. All she felt was a blind rage, and the need to shut those two up.  
  
"Gatti?" she whispered, rapping gently on his door. "Gatti?" she knocked a little louder. "Gatti!"  
"Shh, don't wake up the whole Vionne." he whispered opening the door. "What are doing here?"  
"I have a little bit of a problem," she said trying to look sweet and innocent.  
Gatti folded his arms across his bare chest. "And where do I come in?" Smiling at her he prompted, "Spill it."  
He knew Eva would never come and look for him in the middle of the night unless something major was bothering her, they had been friends long enough to know that, maybe he could even get them to be something more than that.  
"There was some recruits hitting on me, and I can't exactly do anything about it, without getting in trouble with Lord Dilandau or Folken. For crying out loud as far as I know they were naked and pretty much asking me for a good time!"  
"How did you know they were naked?" What had she gotten into?  
"I had to clean out the bathrooms, Auska was supposed to do it, but she had one of those headaches, so I volunteered to do it instead."  
"Ah, and what do you want me to do about it?"  
She looked offended, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm the damsel in distress, you are my hero, therefore you must avenge my honor!"  
Gatti performed a deep bow, "As you wish, my lady."  
"Don't you ever say that again." Eva hissed, punching him roughly in the shoulder.  
Gatti didn't flinch he was too good of a soldier, "Dang," he said rubbing his shoulder, "You hit like a guy."  
"Thank you." beamed Eva.  
Gatti rolled his eyes, "Come on then, we'll 'avenge your honor'."  
"Shutup."  
  
Josh and the other boy were still relaxing in the spa-like bath, each lost in their own thoughts in haling them like the steam from the water.  
As planned Eva walked in on them again keeping her voice flustered, but slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were still here, you were too quiet." she clasped her hands together looking down, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I really must get on with my duties."  
Josh smirked in a half-amused way, "Be my guest babe." His voice was cool and yet it dripped with false sweetness.  
Eva managed to keep her temper under control, but it showed through in her jerky movements as she began to scrub the floors. All the while conscious of the recruits watching her every move.  
"Look sugar cakes, I don't see why you have to work so hard. Come join us, rest up a bit, and know one will know the difference."  
Eva stiffened, "I am not some Vionne whore that will come at you beck and call."  
The other one interrupted, "We won't bite, honestly, well at least not hard."  
The conversation stopped as Gatti strolled in nonchalantly. "What are we doing here at such a late hour?"  
"Enjoying the view, sir." the raven-haired one responded.  
"Really Delos," he turned and saw the object of the attentions, not that he hadn't noticed her as he first entered. "And what a view it is." Gatti squatted down by the edge of the bath, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe she was already taken?"  
"So what if she is, no servant boyfriend of hers is going to oppose us. Whoever the scumbag is."  
His shoulders tensed, sexually harassing any servant on the Vionne raised his hackles, but this was Eva they were harassing, that was unforgivable. His voice lowered as he glared at the recruits, "Care to say that again?"  
"Whoever her man is, is a scumbag. She's good for one thing and one thing only. Girl's like her don't deserve a man of class." Either Delos missed the threat, or was too arrogant to care.  
Gatti stood and began circling the bath, paused and grabbed two towels. "Line up now!" he barked throwing the towels at them to preserve their modesty. He didn't do it for them. Hell, he could care less, it was for Eva's sake.  
Without hesitation Gatti pulled a Dilandau trademark, he had been second in command long enough to know where exactly the most tender places were on the face. Partly, from observing, mostly from experience. "That was for hitting on my girl."  
The recruits eyes widened, a slut like her with Dilandau's second?  
He slapped them again, "That was for insulting me." One more punch to the both of them found its mark. "And that was for thinking that the servants are no better than brothel class. They are, that's why they are on the Vionne. Don't make that mistake again."  
Eva shook her head in mock pity of the boys, "So sad, you'll never make Dragonslayer rank. Even I can see that. Compared to Jezabel, or even Kana, you guys are pathetic."  
"You are comparing us to girls? Female Dragonslayers?" He made no move to conceal his disgust. Josh's face contorting his striking features into a mask of loathing.  
"Dragonslayer recruits actually, and they started later than you, and you know the real clincher? They're already better than you."  
Without thinking Josh launched himself at the spunky blonde. Before anyone could react he punched Eva and sent her reeling to the ground. As Eva hit the floor it was like a dam had broken and all hell broke loose. (To quote an overused phrase). Needless to say, a full-fledged fight erupted.  
For the most part Gatti had things under control. He was a Dragonslayer after all, but even so, it was one against two; not impossible odds, but Gatti wasn't the best at hand-to-hand combat and the enemy was two Dragonslayer recruits.  
Eva stood back in the shadows, watching. Exceptional as a fighter Gatti was he much preferred a sword. Perhaps he would take Jezabel up on an earlier offer of lessons, her combat, for his fencing expertise.  
After a time Gatti was down, but not beaten, not yet anyway. Delos winded, but was creeping up on Gatti steadily. He, Gatti saw, but Josh was lost to his attentions.  
Slowly, Josh slunk up to him. Quicker than a dragon's flame Gatti was back up and methodically beating the shit out of Delos. Yet, Josh still hadn't made his move.  
Eva noticed through disoriented eyes the metallic glint in Josh's hand, the cool silver glow, the one bright thing in the darkness. And yet, the maker of eternal darkness. The knife was ready, poised for a quick dive into a pool of blood. One swift motion, that was all. Josh tensed. Readying himself. Beginning the downward thrust.  
But he never got to complete it. A sharp kick to the side sent him flying into the bath, hitting his head sharply on the edge and neatly rendering him oblivious to the world around.  
Polishing Delos off Gatti whirled around ready to take out his next victim. To his amazement he had no other adversary. Only a gently floating body, and Eva still in fighting stance, her wild eyes searching for blood.  
"Damn, girl." He muttered, "How in the seven hells did you manage that one?"  
The violent posture melted back into her carefree stance. "I'm a fast learner." She shrugged.  
"I sense a Jezabel in there."  
"Maybe."  
Gatti rolled his eyes, "The gods save us, first Jezabel and now Eva."  
"Save you from what?"  
"You two, and that cursed fighting style."  
Eva snickered, "She only taught me a little bit."  
"When is she coming back?" The Vionne just wasn't the same without her, and most certainly not nearly as interesting. You usually count on some smart-ass comment, or a general bending of the rules. But, it wasn't only Gatti, who felt her gone it was everyone.  
"I don't know. Lord Folken sent her on a personal mission, so whenever she's ready to come back she will."  
"Personal mission?"  
"It had something to do with just a bit of time off, that last battle had a pretty bad affect on her. But, I don't think that's all of it, I think there's more."  
"What?" Gatti prompted.  
Eva hands flew up waving in no particular order, "How the hell should I know? Don't you think if I did I would have told you already?"  
"Okay, okay, just worried about her. Her and Miguel. He's missing her, even though he tries not to show it." Gatti's shoulders slumped.  
Eva shrugged sympathetically.  
Gatti picked Josh out from the water, "C'mon, let's get these losers to the infirmary before they wake up."  
"Aww, do we have to?" whined Eva.  
"Yes."  
"Damn."  
  
A/N: Done!!!!!!! (sorry it took so long) But I'm a little short on time. I can only write in the mornings before school, but not on weekends.my dad doesn't like the idea of too much "screen time" my mom really doesn't care. So as you can see that gives me about a half an hour to work on this Mon- Fri. Sometimes I work on it during school if I have free time.but that's only 10 -15 min. or so. So please be patient, I'll update as soon as I can, and *drum roll* I am ¾ of the way done! Woo Hoo!!!!!!!!!!! So, til next time Ciao! Ice Eyes 


	24. Findings

Chapter 23: Findings "If life is a bowl of cherries, what am I doing in the pits?" ~ Erma Bombeck  
"Its just like out of a fairy tale." Jezabel whispered, breathing in the fresh air. Around her birds conducted their glorious choir, and trees shone their emerald leaves, polished by the morning dew. A refreshing breeze whipped around her like a caress. The sun had already risen and it's golden touch, like the Hand of Midas, was fading, allowing the true colors of Gaea to shine through.  
And so began a new day. But unfortunately, for all her time spent at the ruins, Jezabel was no closer to finding the rest of the element stones as before. All she managed was a few pretty colored rocks and crystals. None of which called to her like Fire did, or even Ice for that matter. She had looked everywhere, and nothing.  
Even her soul was mending, the deaths of the two boys no longer weighed heavily on her, but she still felt their presence. What kind of person steals away lives? What kind of creature willingly destroys another of it own? What kind of monster was she becoming? Over and over she had asked herself these questions, but with time she was slowly coming to peace with her deeds.  
Sighing to herself, Jezabel floated on her back and let the cool water of the river drift her around as it pleased. Washing away her thoughts for now, a later time she would return to criticizing her morals. As a result Jezabel failed to notice the constant thundering of the water growing louder, until an odd current dragged her under.  
Sputtering, she rose to the surface, on the other side. Nothing ever failed to amaze her, staring at the back end of the waterfall was like peering through a curtain of liquid diamonds and pearls. Soft spray dotted her face like fairies dust, and the bellow of the fall drowned out any other thoughts than it's beauty.  
Jezabel stared, transfixed by the sunlight bouncing off the never stopping beads until her Dragonslayer training broke her free of her stupor. She shook her head, her hands pulling her onto the moss-covered rocks. But where there should have been a solid face, was a gaping hole. Jezabel pulled herself up into the entrance, appearing, as it would go on forever.  
The sides were worn smooth by the constant pounding of water that had long since drained away. Jezabel's hand traced the wall as she walked away cautiously in the dimly lit corridor. Occasionally her foot would strike a patch of moss or slime among other things that thrived in the dank climate, loosening her footing, and more than once causing her to topple onto her rump.  
"Yuck." she muttered wiping the slime off of her bare rear. No one around or not, walking in the dark, naked, was not a comfortable experience. She'd come back later with clothes and some form of light.  
Turning too quickly, Jezabel, slipped again throwing her hands out in order to break her fall. She didn't expect to crash into a wall. The tunnel ended. Shaking herself back to her senses, Jezabel, ran a hand along the carved wall. It was smooth, but rough where the carving had been etched deeply in with ornate swirls and symbols. Squinting in the darkness she tried to make out what was in front of her, voting instead to see by touch. It seemed the walls vibrated with an internal energy, keeping her hand pressed against the stone, guiding it. Slowly, she recognized the form of a hand, and slipped her own inside the caving.  
The buzzing energy intensified, emanating a soft blue glow. The light grew out cautiously at first, as if unsure of its path after many years of neglect. But it recognized her touch, and gave it confidence. Yes, this was one they had been waiting for. Yes, this was she. In a joyous proclamation the light burst, nearly blinding Jezabel in the process.  
"Holy shit!" she breathed.  
Gradually, her hand slipped back to her side. And the wall quivered, groaning, as if it had just been woken up after a peaceful sleep. The walls stretched and yawned, in no hurry to admit the light's loved one, but excited all the same. The wall was not as fickle as the light, but even it could not deny that she was the one.  
The barrier slid away to reveal a chamber like the caches of the Arabian bandits of old. Gold gleamed in elegant, un-orderly stacks, jewels decorated the floor. Never had Jezabel seen any amount of riches, not even in the most extravagant of movies. Well, maybe in Aladdin, but the show didn't do justice compared to seeing it up close and personal.  
Her mouth hung open like a codfish, half-formed phrases of awe never even reached her lips. Her eyes didn't blink, drinking in the sight, so as not to miss a thing. The room was bathed in a golden glow, accented with the rainbow of semi-precious stones.  
A cool breeze whistled past her, forming goose bumps on her numbed flesh. Conveniently placed at the entrance was a white robe, gilded with dancing threads. Without ceremony she draped it over her, tying the silken cord at her waist. Instantly it seemed to mold to her form, adjusting itself until it was custom fit for her and her alone. Sleeves that went just past her wrists to tickle the edge of her fingers, a bodice that slimmed to match her small hips, flaring just a little, and then fanning out at her feet, lightly dusting the floor.  
Her bare feet padded softly to the center of the room, graced by a great pedestal. The blood red stone rose about a foot higher than Jezabel herself, and was nearly four times as wide. Carved into the panel facing her were two drakes eating the other's tail, encircling a multicolored stone. She stepped nearer and it began to glow, like everything else it recognized her. Her hand reached out to it, and the multicolored glow intensified. Her fingers brushed to smooth surface before plunging into the energist. Its cool interior shocked her as Jezabel's fingers played within the thick fluid.  
Energy ran through her, just like in her dream. She could feel the elements, she could feel the power to bring a gentle rain, a frightening storm, or even a deathly blizzard. They all bowed to her whims. As the energy ran through her, it cleansed her. Washed away the guilt, washed away the proverbial blood on her hands, she had been given a clean slate. But, not without a lesson.  
True, she no longer mourned the deaths of the countless soldiers slaughtered by Zaibach, all the innocents, and the lives that she herself had taken. But, to abuse that power, that was when one became the monster. She was not a monster, but she did what needed to be done, otherwise she would have been dead, and she simply couldn't afford to give up like that. Not yet, as the energy screamed through her, Jezabel sensed that something greater still had a need of her.  
The energy grew and grew. Light pouring out of the energist, light emanating from her very skin. Energy climbed and rushed and raced, heedless of anything, it simply concentrated on Jezabel. Concentrated on it new queen, filling every space with it's essence, filling her aura with it's power quadrupling its potency and power. Her blood raced to meet the challenge, heart pounding, thudding until she could take no more, and the energy was sated. The energy buzzed to nothing more than a tingling, and the light a soft metaphysical glow in her aura. But somehow, it only felt like it was half-way, like it was holding back for some reason.  
Gradually, Jezabel eased her hand out of the energist, her whole body feeling light and tingly, and though there should have been little sparks dancing across it. She glanced down, staring at her hand, when something on the floor caught her attention.  
"This wasn't here before." She whispered, picking up the plush purse for closer inspection.  
The midnight velvet, crushed against her hands, outlined by a royal blue. Carefully, Jezabel pulled on the drawstrings to find the missing element stones. Gleaming softly in the luxurious fabric was and dark chocolate brown graced with hues of green, blue ranging from deep azure to the pale tropical blue, a pure clear stone swirled with milky white streaks, earth, water, and air, respectively. Underneath these she pulled back a layer of cloth to find six other stones, mounted into a silver chain. They had to be the polars, something told her that they couldn't be anything else. On either end of the elegant, yet durable chain, were two empty slots, and in the middle, one; in all likelihood, for the other element stones.  
She clipped the chain to a loop for the satin belt and tugged the drawstring pouch shut. With a glorious swirl of her robe, she left the chamber. Head held high, and balancing her newfound treasures in the palm of her hand.  
  
* * * * *  
Jez was sitting in the hot high noon air, cooled by the bank of fog surrounding her. The fog should have been out of place, and it was, but Jezabel had created it on her own, pleased with her new powers. Fine-tuning was needed, but according to the paper that Folken had given her, she was already comfortable with Cardinals, and Half Elements. Invocations were coming along, and the Polars had some work to be done.  
She fingered the chain that dangled by her side. Gently smoothing her hands over the Polars, feeling the attributes of each stone never mistaking the cold nothingness of Death, the soft, intense glow of Life, the gentle, comforting, yet dangerous Darkness, the warming zest of Life, the reassuring pattern of Order, and the welcome hecticness of Chaos.  
On the horizon a red dot was gradually becoming larger, it could be no one else but Dilandau. Jez let the chain hang down just above her knees and stood waiting for the monster.  
Soon enough he landed, and climbed out of his melef with un- paralleled grace.  
"Hello, Lord Dilandau." Jez said coolly, willing the Mist away.  
"Jezabel." he said stiffly, slightly unnerved by her display of power.  
"Well, do still want me as your soldier, or would you prefer me to be your whore? I assure you I will never be the latter."  
Her head snapped back with numbing speed as Dilandau rewarded her sarcasm. "Yes, you will demon, one way or another you will." He whispered dangerously.  
Jez toyed with chain at her waist, I wouldn't try anything if I were you, besides demons have extraordinary powers, you see. Even if they aren't fully developed, you can't withstand them."  
He pulled a short blade from somewhere and gently cut her forearm before she could react to the motion, "They bleed all the same."  
Snarling, Jezabel licked the blood away. "What did you come here for?"  
"You are still my soldier, I only granted you temporary leave, and your time has expired. Now you must return to base."  
"I'm flattered you granted me a personal visit."  
Dilandau squeezed her bleeding arm, yanking her close to him, "Some things are best done personally." He whispered in her ear.  
"Fuck you."  
"And I will screw you my pretty, but somehow I feel Miguel will want to get there before me. You know how, I can't stand losing."  
Jezabel's eyes narrowed, "If you harm him in any way, I will personally see to it that you can harm no else, by ripping every limb from your body, and I mean every."  
He threw his head back and roared with maniacal laughter that vibrated through the walls of the ruin, filling them with dread. "Do you know how it turns me on when your angry? It makes you look like a caged animal, feral and dangerous, yet unable to harm me."  
"Don't make any bets on the last one, Dilandau." she glowered.  
He slapped her again, "That's Lord Dilandau to you, bitch. And if you ever want to see Miguel again, I suggest that you return to base now, without any more complaints. I know he misses you, imagine how he must feel, not knowing where you are or why you have left. Other than the rumors flying around the Vionne saying of how you lost your mind, and plummeted from the airship to the blessed ground below. Think of how he feels."  
Her cool exterior was crumbling at the mention of Miguel's name, and her eyes waved the white flag of surrender. Love has no pride.  
Dilandau smirked, "You really shouldn't tolerate such a weakness."  
"Permission to gather my effects sir."  
"Granted, now hurry up!" he barked.  
Jez quickly retreated into her cave, and returned a few moments later, a sword slung across her side, and a few rolled papers clutched in her hand.  
"A light traveler, good trait to have." he commented.  
Jezabel said nothing, following his retreating figure to the guymelefs.  
* * * * *  
Jezabel paced her room, having been locked up here there with strict orders not to emerge until Lord Dilandau gave the command. Her personal effects that she accumulated lay strewn everywhere. Extra uniforms, trinkets, the odd weapon here and there, along with charts, mystical paraphernalia, records of legends, and various notes that she had taken. Jezabel had taken everything out to see that was still intact, and in the process created a nice little mess. She supposed she could have tidied things up, but the clutter didn't bother her.  
A joyous knock on the door broke her tedious pacing. Dilandau said she couldn't go out.but, he didn't say others couldn't come in.  
"Yeah?" Jez called.  
Eva flew into the room, a whirlwind of energy following her. "Hiya!" she halted, all smiles to see her friend and partner in crime. "Don't you think you could clean up a bit?"  
"It doesn't bother me."  
"But, I'm a maid, and if you don't clean it up I have to."  
"Then get cleaning." Jezabel teased.  
"You get to help."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
The two girls began sorting through the pile of stuff scattered on the floor and bed. Jezabel, putting her uniforms, and training clothes away, while Eva glanced over the many papers, and some knick-knacks.  
"This is neat!" Eva exclaimed holding up Jezabel's chain of element stones, still empty of anything but the Polars.  
The silver chain glinted in the light, the gems casting eerie, yet beautiful discolored rainbows on the stone floor. Eva watched it, transfixed as it swung back and forth, gently. Gradually the chain began to glow, growing brighter, and brighter, as Eva's eyes widened in surprise. Jez stood astounded, watching the events unfolding. Energy hummed through the air, harmonizing to Eva's own inexhaustible supply, singing to each other. The energy swirled and rushed through the room, throbbing with a beat all its own.  
Hesitantly, Jezabel reached out to the chain, what was going on? Gently, she picked up the dangling end, staring deep into Eva's shocked eyes. At her touch the chain reacted and screamed, throwing light and energy in every direction. 'I've found them! I've found them! Yes, they are here! Found! Found! Found! Come see them, I've found them!'  
And it was true, salvation was found. Over and over it was proclaimed, and the joyous energy grew. Grew, and grew, until Eva and Jez were sure they could handle no more brightness, no more vibrating energy screaming in their heads, and quaking their fingers. Suddenly it all stopped, leaving Jez and Eva gaping at each other, each of them oblivious to the two young soldiers standing in the doorway.  
"Holy shit." "What the hell?" Gatti and Miguel murmured simultaneously. The girls turned, faces pale and shocked, each holding a chain, one silver, and one gold. Each, completed with a full set of element stones. In the center of Jezabel's was Ice, and in the center of Eva's Inferno. Sun and Moon, Fire and Ice, opposite, yet harmonious. 'Could she be another, like me?' Jez thought, 'No, that doesn't seem logical.but, then again, what here is?' "J-jez?" Eva asked, her voice devoid of it's usually bounce, "What just happened?" "I don't know." she answered truthfully, "We should report this to Lord Folken." Miguel shook his head, "No, I say we go to Lord Dilandau, if this is some new kind of attack that he can use, then he should know about it." "I don't think this is his field of expertise." Jezabel argued, "Besides, Folken is the Stratagoes, correct?" "Yes, your point?" "He'd have to find out anyway, and strategies are what he does best. Better for us to find out the answers right away." Gatti finally piped up, walking up towards the trio, "I'm siding with Miguel, we should tell Lord Dilandau first. Besides, we out rank you."  
  
Exasperation was beginning to wear down on Jezabel, "Don't you guys get it? Folken knows things about this, he's helped me before. Dilandau would simply get frustrated and label both Eva and I demons." she took a deep breath to calm herself, the last thing that she wanted was for her powers to go haywire, as they often did when confronted with strong emotions. "Look, let's go to Folken, and go from there. You and I both know what will happen if we tell Dilandau."  
"Jez," Miguel said softly, "What happens if we don't go to Dilandau? Thought about that yet?"  
"I think we should go to Folken." Eva said shakily. Her skin was sickly pale, almost ghost-like in appearance. "He'll take care of Dilandau too, Folken's always been nice to me."  
"Then it's decided, we'll see Folken." Without waiting for another word Jezabel marched out the door, dragging Eva along with.  
"I don't think that decision was unanimous." Miguel muttered, but followed nonetheless. Jezabel, seemed to be the only person with a vague idea of what was going on.  
  
A/N: Woot! Another chappie up! (sorry it took so long.) And One more notebook to go! I am on the home stretch! Well. Hopefully update soon! Ciao! Ice Eyes 


End file.
